Pokemon! Padded Purple!
by PaddedProductions
Summary: A new Pokemon series featuring protagonist Purple and his Pokemon, Sol, who enter into tales of friendship and adventure in and around their rather unique town. (For Consideration: Story contains POKEMON, not Trainers, in diapers and their usage)
1. Chapter 1

_Now, if people neglected to read the summary before clicking into this story (why would you?), let me just say again. Yes, this story contains Pokemon in diapers. But no, it's not a "Mystery Dungeon" story, nor is it about the TRAINERS in them. That's probably most of the stories out there by now. Nope, only Pokemon are the ones that would be wearing them (well, aside from any youngish characters who properly need them show up)._

_Anyway, this is a little series I worked on inspired by another piece by a great artist who did a little story of their own to go along with a picture or two. It was set in the Pokemon world with some unusual additions. But, it was a great little story with potentially good characters, interesting world building, and decent heart. So, I kind of wanted to expand on it's premise in a way, but use my own characters and a setting of my own design based off a few canon things in the games (yep, based off canon things, you heard that right.)._

_This first episode, broken down into chapters, is kind of an introduction to a daily (growing to unique) day in the life of the main characters (who we learn a little bit more about in episode 2), and the unique place they live in._

_Naturally some people will probably ignore the good parts of this story and judge it based on it's un-normalness (which is ironic considering it IS normal in the setting). To that I say...why didn't you just turn around at the summary? You were 'warned'._

_To those who give the story a chance and get to appreciate the characters, setting, and various attributes and name/canon drops, I hope you can enjoy it to it's fullest! (I would make a pun here, but that would be immature heh.)_

**Chapter 1 Volcano in a Diaper**

I always had an affinity for Fire types. I don't know why. Maybe it's a boy thing. I guess when you got down to the basic choices of Grass, Water, and Fire types (when those were your choices)...Fire just seemed more flashy, more attractive. That's not to say the other types aren't good or anything, just, I suppose, Fire just makes more of an impression.

I guess it's a little weird, then, that I didn't really go the usual route with getting a Pokemon, and yet fate gave me a Fire type...well...Fire-Poison.

Like many people, when you get to the age of ten, grown-ups figure you're ready to have a Pokemon of your own. Same case for me. You could decline the offer from your local Pokemon expert, of course, but that was rare. They have their reasons, not thinking that they could handle the whole "pet" thing, or wanting to be something else that didn't relate to Pokemon at all. But, like most, I was in a Pokemon world, and they were going to be a part of my life.

Or, at least, one would be. And I got him...wow, what was it...three years ago?

Wow, time flies! By the normal tradition, which I hear is kind of common outside my hometown, I should be out in the world, trying to become a Pokemon Master. But, to be honest, my aspirations aren't that great. I've got a Machamp-hand-full to deal with with just one Pokemon, and trying to 'catch them all' sounds WAY too exhausting! I'm really just fine hanging around the house, watching movies, playing video games, and enjoying the fruits of my hometown's uniqueness for the time being thank you very much.

Honestly, I don't know what I want to be in the future. Being a Pokemon Trainer was a possibility, but exactly what that means, being a Trainer that is, has some in my hometown waving it off as barbaric. Pokemon fighting each other in battle? Sure, it looks cool on TV, and me and my own little fire-raiser watch them. But, some people around town think it's violent, that having Pokemon fight each other to the faint is...well...not a good way for Pokemon and people to get along.

So...I've put the thought of being a Trainer in my back pocket for now. Then again, the title has a few definitions. Maybe I could try something less controversial that still means the same thing. But, for now, I can think about that later. I'm a kid, I can think about the future some other time. Right now, I got to think about the present.

And boy, what a present it is...

-

It was another clear sky day in my hometown. The sun was shining, people and Pokemon were moving about in the brisk pace of the waking world. This observation, of course, was something I noticed later since I, on the other hand, was doing what most kids had done since the beginning of time on a Saturday.

I slept in.

It was great. I didn't have to set my Pika-Clock to 'choo' me awake for anything I usually did for the weekend. I could just lay in, let my mind shut down, and recover from an exhausting, but fulfilling day. I could sleep in to my hearts content. Though a full body beats a heart, so I was usually awakened by the movement of something on my chest. The body in question.

My eyes flexed a bit, weary from getting out of a sleep state, and I stared at the ceiling fan for about a minute. When the blurriness left, I lowered my eyes down at the bundle that was under the covers with me.

I looked at him, and he was looking at me with the same tired look on his face. In all the time we've been together, I get the feeling he's come to emulate my expressions. I smiled at him regardless, grateful for his presence. After all, the house was empty most of the time, and he was the only one who...

He yawned at me, and by contagious influence, I did the same as well. His brow flexed a bit in confusion or blandness, as if to say 'are you making fun of me?'. Of course, he knew I wasn't, but he gave the look anyway, and we both smiled at each others reaction. I pulled the covers down a bit so his head was out from under the dark...

And there he was, my own Pokemon, Sol, a Salandit. His dark gray body was nestled against mine, his black feet and hands were splayed against my sides. His tail, with it's red-orange middle, rested against my legs. His little neck spines were flattened in laziness, and his jagged mouth was making light mumbling noises even when shut. His purple, slit-pupil eyes were even narrower as they struggled with the concept of wakedness.

As Sol craned his neck from some stiffness, I sat up a bit more and pulled the covers off the both of us.

I smiled at him and patted his rump, eliciting a crinkling noise. He looked back, hearing it too, despite us both knowing what it was. It was something, perhaps, no "normal" Pokemon Trainer would be caught dead with on their Pokemon. Especially those hardcore battling types. But here, in this town, it was something people didn't bat at eye at, because it was so common and...somewhat required.

Strapped across my Salandit's butt, and around his tail, was a thick, comfy looking disposable diaper.

Poke' Poofs to be specific.

I know what you're thinking. POKEMON in DIAPERS? Well, with the Trainer monopoly on battling Pokemon, such a concept was probably rare, shunned, or outright weird in most of the world. But, honestly, being in the thick of things where I'm from, diapers and Pokemon was the everyday, not to mention a very enterprising business.

While diapers for humans was a decent business, it only catered to one species. Poke' Poofs, however...catered to HUNDREDS. While some Pokemon didn't have 'biological' needs for diapers, enough of them did that it was, in it's initial stage, seen as more than a credible venture.

See, Pokemon were 'technically' classified as wild animals, and nobody really had a guide for "potty-training" the hundreds of different species of Pokemon out there. So, way back, a private company here in town who made and sold diapers for humans, decided they could profit from designing diapers for Pokemon instead. After all, there's no 'profit with the potty', which I heard from someone when I was out with my Salandit.

So, while human diapers were still made, the bulk of the production catered to Pokemon. They were even custom-made for each type of Pokemon out there. With every new species, a new diaper was made. There was the basic types, of course, but here in town, the custom-made ones were so much better.

It wasn't just me and my Sol. No, the whole town of Berryton was brought up to what it was today thanks to Poke' Poofs. Of course, diapers were just part of things...

Looking at Sol, who was looking at his diaper, I couldn't help but keep smiling. I knew Sol was more than just a diapered Pokemon, but it was so neat seeing my little Fire/Poison type in his diaper. Just made me smile, I don't know why.

Sol's diapers were custom-made for a Salandit, so they always fit and, thankfully, haven't leaked since he's been in them. It was snowy white, the wings a light purple, with bubbly poison symbols adorning it's shell as wetness indicators. As far as diapers go, it looked pretty rad (or 'radiationy' given how dangerous it might indicate itself as). Weird sounding, I know, but when you've been around diapers so much, your opinions on the things stray from the 'norm'.

Of course, Sol's diapers were fire-proof, standard for Fire-types, and filtered any poison he could make. Any rear flames from the markings on his lower back were kept under the diaper, though sometimes a little steam came through the leg bands. Though it was a little funny, it was kind of cool, since the flames from his rear made his diaper comfortably warm and heated the baby powder inside to poof out.

I remember a few times lying my head on his padded rump and he'd ignite so I'd be laying against something both soft and warm. Then I got cautious doing that when one time he was 'warm' in the 'other way' without telling me. A little joke of his, I assume, but at least it was a rare occurrence when I laid my head again.

I reach down and gave my Pokemon a few pats on his diapered rump, the Salandit grimacing slightly as he felt the diaper bump against him. One would think he didn't enjoy it, but I knew better, as did he. Sol occasionally tried to show he didn't like his diapers by some expression or the like, but we both knew that was just part of his personality. He was a tough little guy, and tried to act aloof about his padding. But then I'd see him looking at himself in the mirror, thinking he's alone, and smiling at himself as he shook his diapered-rump.

Suuuuure you don't like it buddy.

I let up on the patting and settled back against the bed, folding my arms behind my head as I looked to the ceiling again. On me, I felt Sol shift onto his feet, giving a bit of a stretch, his diaper crinkling with his movements. Again, couldn't help smiling.

I wasn't looking at him, but I knew he was there, felt it. We were practically inseparable, which was a good thing, particularly for him. I mean, it wasn't always this easy with him. He used to be even more of a handful than he is now, plenty of scratches and burned shirts in those early months. The first time getting him changed, wow that was a fiasco. Good thing that balled-up wet diaper was sturdy, sailing through the air every few seconds. Not that I could blame him for his personality, of course...not after what he'd been through before we met...

Sol got off of my chest, hoping off to the unoccupied side of my bed, sitting down on his padded rump while I propped myself back into sitting position. Reminding myself of what that diaper was for, I looked back down and glanced at his garment, trying to discern if he had used it. Sol was still stretching a bit, so he failed to notice my scrutiny of his attire. From this distance, I couldn't tell...was he?

"Come here buddy," I said to him, taking advantage of my waking Pokemon, by reaching over and scooping him up in my hands. I took one to his back, and one to his plushy bottom, instantly thankful to realize that there wasn't any "extra baggage" in it.

Sol squirmed a bit at my little stealth attack, his tail whacking against my legs, but settled when I brought him back against me. I patted his bald head as he looked at me with an indignant expression, then lowered the same hand to the front of his diaper and giving it a bit of a press. He stiffened, getting still as he felt the padding against him there, while I determined how he was.

Surprisingly, he was actually dry! Then again, he was pretty wet last night, so maybe he had let everything go before we got some sleep. I would have said that I was proud of him for being clean, but then again, I wouldn't have thought any less of him if he was wet or dirty.

"Wow Sol, you managed to stay dry," I teased, patting his diaper front and rubbing his slightly equally-soft head. He growled a little, moving his head away, and I didn't have to look at his face to know he was pouting at me announcing his diaper's state. "What? Usually you Waterfall in it," I remarked, chuckling.

"Salaaaannnndit," he grunted at me, crossing his hands over themselves. He was annoyed, but that's because, generally, what's being said is true heh heh. I slowly got out of bed, shifting so that my little Salandit's back rested against the warm groove I left in my pillow. He muttered out the side of his jagged mouth, but otherwise, it seemed like he accepted what I had said.

I stretched, trying to work the kinks out of my body, looking out the window above my desk. Me and Sol shared the rather spacious attic of the house, so I had a good, unobstructed view outside of town. Though, then again, Berryton always seemed like a city to me...technically I guess it was...with how many Pokemon there were outside of their Pokeballs. Not that I know what that's like, never used one of those things...

As I leaned over my desk and placed my hands against the windowsill, I could see the train-cars circling town central as they took people and Pokemon to their destinations. Closer still, I could see the similarly constructed houses of my street, more people and Pokemon. And, of course, all of the later that I can see, within sense, were wearing Poke-Poofs.

You might think that was strange huh? You might have thought my Sol was some weird case, a Salandit that needed diapers for some medical reason. Sure, technically, at the start that was true but...

But seeing MORE Pokemon in town wearing diapers? Honestly, for me, it wasn't that strange at all. Having the center of Poke-Poofs in town wasn't the only reason. Sure, Pokemon wearing diapers were their business. But, that was only half the reason Berryton had it's Pokemon in padding. In fact, it was kind of the law. And that reason had to do with it's name...

I was in the process of ruminating on what I needed, and wanted, to do today, when I heard Sol grunt abruptly. I looked over at him, seeing him with a strained look on his face, eyes closed, tail stretched out, claws into fists. My own eyes went wide at that sight, as I knew what that was a warning to. Even now, I could hear the hissing noise. I could see the poison symbols on his padding's shell slowly disappearing, being replaced with a darker tint as he began wetting his diaper.

Normally, this wasn't such a big deal. Sol wet his diapers more often than the 'other thing', and at different amounts. But I doubted his Poke-bladder could dish out enough to make it leak. But, that strained look on his face wasn't for him peeing. That, apparently, was a side effect of what it really was for. And, securely diapered or not, I did NOT like the idea of him doing THAT...on my bed!

"Whoa whoa whoa there buddy!" I nearly shouted, swiftly turning the crucial step to get my hands over to him. I picked him up by his front limbs, holding him firmly aloft, dangling him over the floor beside my bed, his tail curving a bit as it dangled in the air.

"Sheesh. I know your diapers can handle it, but-" I started, looking at his head as I held him up. Then, even though he was still straining, I saw him open his right eye slit, focus on me, and then give a slight little grin out the side of his mouth. He did that on purpose!

"What the-oh-is this for getting back at me for what I said?" I asked him, though I knew the answer. It seemed he read my mind, as his eye shut and he resumed straining. The deadpanned look on my face didn't last long, it was my Salandit after all, I was use to this. Still, he knew I would get to him in time, so maybe he just wanted to watch me squirm for a few seconds.

Still, seemed he was trying to pinch off more than he could push. Maybe he didn't expect to use so much effort to alarm me, but it was too late now. His little wetting was already over, and barely used the diaper's capacity. No, he was now focused on the other thing...

So I held him up in front of me, making sure I held his quivering frame firmly so he didn't fall. Eventually, his feet lifted upward, his padded rear closer to the floor than they were now. His hands gripped my arms tightly, making me wince slightly. Good thing his 'claws' weren't actual claws, more like stubby fingers. Still, claws sounded cooler.

"Sssaaaa...aaaaaannnn...!"

I watched as my Salandit pushed and grunted, hearing his diaper start to crinkle by itself without anyone touching it. Slowly, the bottom of his diaper started to bulge out, beginning to sag low as he started to fill it. I bit my lip as I watched the butt of the padding began to grow darker and take on a more lumpy than smooth look to it. It took about a minute or so, but eventually he finished pushing the rest of it out into his diapers.

Sol gave a satisfied sigh, the edges of his mouth smiling in relief after taking a decent dump. He lowered his legs, feeling the sag of his diaper against the back of his feet. He looked down at it for a second like I was, then back at me, idly swishing his tail.

I, on the other hand, grimaced slightly. I don't mind having my Pokemon in diapers, or changing him. But if I had to take a vote, I seriously take wet diapers over dirty ones. Generally, Sol wet himself far more than soil, which was fine with me. But, it came with the territory, and eventually I learned to deal with it. Didn't mean I was going to be changing OTHER Pokemon's dirty diapers of course. I control Sol's diet, so thankfully I wouldn't have to deal with a full diaper the size of a Voltorb.

"Done?" I asked him.

"Sssssan," he responded, eye slits raised a little. My deadpan look came back. Nope, he was definitely being smug.

"Ooook buddy. Let's get you changed then," I sighed, doing a 180 and looking at my desk. I already had laid out a changing mat there last night when I changed his rather soaked diaper before bed. Usually I used the table on my right, but that was currently occupied by the remnants of a late night snack me and Sol had helped ourselves to. The plates and all were still there. Good thing mom hadn't noticed they were missing, I should get them back before I left.

"Yeah, we'll just do it here then," I decided, slowly pulling the tail tape above the base of his tail before laying my Salandit carefully down on the changing mat. I saw the number he did in his diaper, watching it sag down against the base of his tail like loose dough. Though Sol didn't seem to mind, head against the desk, eyes closed, smiling. I knew he wouldn't be that way in public though, he'd get red in the face if anybody else saw him in a soiled diaper.

"You know, if I had half a mind too, I'd leave you in that dirty diaper for awhile," I told him, turning to head off to the cabinet I stored his diaper-stuff.

"Sal," he responded, and I looked back to see him spreading all his limbs out for a few seconds before bringing them in. Called my bluff the little lizard...

I shook my head, but couldn't help smiling as I opened the cabinet door, revealing several stacks of disposable Salandit Poke-Poof diapers in clear plastic. You know, a little aggravation kept you on your toes. Give his personality, I had to be prepared for rebuttals and undisciplined behavior. Granted, as a kid, I wasn't very disciplined either...

"Heh," I found myself saying, reaching into one of clear plastic wrappings with three diapers in it, retrieving one. I also took a bottle of powder, box of wipes, and a pair of plastic surgical gloves. Yep. I may change my Pokemon's dirty diapers, but that doesn't mean I've grown comfortable enough around such 'stuff' with my bare hands. No no no.

I came back over to my Pokemon, placing the stuff around him in preparation. I started getting the gloves on first, managing to get one on my left hand and then the right. "Oops, almost forgot," I remarked, honest, but at the same time a little smirk appeared on my face.

I reached down and picked up Sol, much to his confusion...and plopped in into sitting position, causing the lizard to jerk upright, hand claws and tail going stiff, his face cringing as he felt the cargo in his diaper smush against him. I didn't enjoy his expression too much, as I actually did do it for a reason, to undo the tail tape at the back of the diaper. I pulled it efficiently enough, being careful with the task...though in this case Sol wasn't enjoying it much, tah! Well, I had to do that part...and, technically was his fault for trying to be a smart alec.

The tape undone without damage, I came to the front again, seeing Sol's eyes, just his eyes, were the only thing moving, looking at me with a 'REALLY?" look to them. I smiled and shook my head, taking him by the sides and laying him down again, the now compressed lump in the bottom of diaper drooping over his tail. Maybe THAT will make sure he doesn't make this more difficult heh heh.

I pulled at the right tape of his diaper, taking a moment to get a grip of the firmly attached adhesive, and ripped it slowly away. I did the same careful movements with the other tape. It took a few more seconds, but I found it was an important thing. Most people just ripped the tapes, and part of the diaper, with abandon, like they didn't care. I didn't like changing dirty diapers like most people, but the doting action of being careful in situations like these is what led to Sol joining my life...

I took my time, being careful for both Sol and his diaper, which I know he's becoming to like quite well (albiet not the current condition of it). I pulled the front of his diaper down, grimacing at the load he had deposited inside.

"Wow Sol. You really filled this diaper up!" I told him. He grimaced himself, keenly aware that he may have over done himself in getting some revenge on me.

From there, the task became the regular. I wiped it down as best I could. Eventually I placed the used wipes in the diaper, grabbed his legs, and lifted him up so I could slide it out from under him. Sol grew out of his reluctance to contribute now that the thing was off, and watched as he saw the result of his little ploy, his diaper, being moved over to his side. He seemed to chuckle in his language at the sight, as if admiring how much he had filled the thing and made me squirm to get him off the bed.

Smiling, I moved the open diaper closer to him...he dropped his laughing and tried to squirm away. I pulled the garment away again. He shot an angry glance at me for nearly giving him a CLOSER look at his diaper's contents, but his mood lifted when he saw me bring the new diaper over. Teased or not, Sol was eager to be back in his sweet-sweet padding. Thankfully for him, despite his little manipulative streak this morning, I would oblige.

I grabbed his legs again, brought over the diaper and shoved it under him. I positioned it slightly, making sure I had the loop bit for the tail prepared, before letting him fall against it. He grumbled with pleasure as he felt the plush padding against his back. Reaching over, I grabbed some powder and started to dowse both the inside of his diaper and my Salandit's front in a dust of the sweet smelling stuff. I dabbed a little on my finger and poked Sol's snout with it. His face scrunched up at the intrusion to his space, and he sneezed a bit, but getting a close whiff of the powder made him smile with glee. He loved the smell of the stuff too.

I reached between his legs and pulled the diaper up over his front, covering his snow-covered diaper area with the thick padding. He started to wiggle his legs and tail feebly at an attempt to get the diaper to crinkle. "Hold on hold on," I told him, trying to get around his flailing feet to pull at the wings of the diaper.

With one hand I held the front of the diaper against him and pulled one of the wings, undoing the tape from it's dormancy and sticking it to the strip on the front. I did the same with the other, and then picked up my little lizard and stood him up on his feet, his diaper taking a slight sag, though it wasn't from use. I reached around him and tugged the rear of the diaper around his tail, affixing it firmly over the top of the base with the tail tab, finally securing the diaper. I pulled back, looking at the diapered Pokemon, who fell back onto his padded tush with a crinkle, probably still a little winded from his earlier deposit. Boy, did a Salandit look fierce...except when pampered by a Poke-Poof!

Sol immediately went to work testing out his fresh diaper. No! Not in THAT way. He just kept kicking his legs and swinging his tail, rustling his diaper, causing a chorus of crinkles to sound. He reached down and padded the thing lightly, adoring the poison wetness indicators. I chuckled at his enthusiasm, turning my attention to his former diaper.

I went about taping up the diaper very carefully. Unlike what mothers would do for human babies, I didn't just roll it up, rolling the mess along the padding with it. Nope, I went careful, holding the diaper up by the waistband and taping it around tightly, with the load at the bottom, in the form of a very padded pouch. I placed the diaper in a plastic bag from a small box on the desk, filled with plastic bags left over from take out and bring-home. We...did that a lot.

This may make you wonder, why haven't I thrown it away like the trash? Well, that's not what you do with Pokemon diapers here...

I moved back over to Sol, who was moving his limbs in an effort to tell me he wanted to get on his feet and wanted my help. I obliged, picking him up and pulling him to my chest. One hand went to his back, while the other went to his freshly powdered diaper-bottom. I felt his face muscles shift to form a smile as I patted his back and his diaper. He loved this, especially after a diaper-change, being in the sort of 'baby style' hold. Of course, he felt embarrassed about being seen like that, so it was only a thing between the two of us again.

I rotated in place a moment, patting him, before shifting so that he could put half his weight on my shoulder and the other on the hand holding his padded rump. I slipped my free arm through the carry holes of the plastic bag holding his dirty diaper, and started for the door of my room.

"Ok buddy, lets get some breakfast, and then I got to change ok heh?" I said, and Sol just murmured into my night shirt. I opened the door with my free hand and started down, being careful with my precious, padded cargo...

Although, others would consider the diaper in the plastic bag precious cargo too. Because, you see, we don't throw away Pokemon diapers here. At least, not initially. No, it's not part of the 'law' that Pokemon outside Pokeballs must wear diapers in the city. Not really. Nope, the diapers have a further use after you change them, and it helped establish Berryton into what it is today. Yep, DIAPERS were THAT important.

So, what could possibly be the use of my Salandit's dirty diaper? Well...I'll get to that soon, but I'll give you a clue. It's all in the name of my hometown heh heh.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter, we learn about the weird city our human protagonist and his lizard Pokemon live in and how, strangely, it works!

**Chapter 2 We Live In A (Diapered) Pokemon World**

I went down the stairs slowly, given the excess weight I was holding, and adjusted my hold on both bag and lizard when I reached the bottom. As I did, I waited for any noise outside me and my Pokemon, not expecting any. And...nope, there wasn't...big surprise. I rolled my eyes, caught sight of the Salandit in my arms, and tried to give off a smile.

I curved the hall and headed down the main stairway that lead to the bottom floor. Living room to my left...however that got it's name...and kitchen to my right. I looked a little forlornly at the living room for a few seconds, an old scab of a wound from the time before Sol making me emotionally itch. I ignored it, and it went away as I entered the kitchen...

I set my rather pleased, if not dazed, lizard on the counter, his fresh diaper crinkling as it compressed under his weight, despite putting him a few centimeters above it. He sat there with a rather dreamy look, probably still enjoying the afterglow of his little release and being comfortable in my arms, while I got to work.

The bag with the Salandit's dirty diaper was placed beside the trash can, and I searched the fridge for anything that might loosely be defined as breakfast food. Honestly, I wasn't the greatest cook...but could at least manage a few things, the kind of stuff most people couldn't screw up. Pasta, grilled cheese, and anything for use in a microwave...I wasn't a chef of great renown. I usually just delegated the task to fast-food places and reliable vendors...

"Erm...why did I expect it to change since last night," I mumbled, looking at the near-barren contents of the fridge. I really shouldn't have expected it to have anything new...you'd think after a few years, I'd have learned...

"Salaaan..."

I leaned up and closed the fridge, looking back at my Pokemon. He was still sitting where I had left him, but had turned a '90, toward me, and had stuff in his hands. That confused me at first, as how did he grab anything when there wasn't really anything nearby? He certainly didn't get up, I would have heard his diaper crinkle up with how quiet it was in the house.

Coming over, I noticed it was actually a few PokeDollars that Sol seemed to be counting. I then noticed that there was a note partly under the fruit bowl, which had no fruit in it, hence I didn't give it a glance before, in the middle of the counter. In direct opposition of an aspiring teen, I initially ignored the money and took a look at the note.

_Had to go in early again dear, I left you enough money  
for both you and your Pokemon to eat like little kings! With the  
celebration coming up soon, many places have  
specials going on, and I'm sure there's something  
you two would like.  
I'll try to make it back for dinner tonight.  
I love you dear.  
-Mom_

I sighed, but not too heavily. I had expected this. _"...It's not so much that we like it...it's kind of because we're the only-"_

I squashed the thought, and it nearly transferred to my hand if I hadn't stuffed the note into my pant pocket. I stared at the space under the fruit bowl for a few seconds, feeling the emotional itch, till the crinkle of Sol's diaper brought me back to the moment of now. Looking over, I saw he was about to stuff more than his fair share of the allowance in the only pocket HE had.

"Oh no, little buddy," I told him, reaching over quickly and grabbing the top of the PokeDollars. It was easy, as he had put them in one hand and had pulled the front waistband of his diaper open to stuff them in. He looked at me with fake-surprise as I got the money from him, and then gave me a cheeky little grin that let me know he was messing with me. I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less. Sol could be quite a handful if I didn't watch him, but I think by now he does it to keep me on my toes.

"Well," I started, watching him ease his shoulders and place his palms against the counter and leaning back lazily. "At least mom was right...with 'it' coming up soon, there's plenty of things we could try...anything come to mind?" I asked him.

My Salandit's eyes became wider, thoughtful crescents as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking as his tail idly swayed over the counter edge. I decided to share his upward dead-space-stare, trying to think back to what I had done the last time the 'celebration' happened. What did I do last year? Eessh. I can remember my time with Sol years ago better than I could a single day last year...

"Oh well," I shrugged, stuffing the currency in my pocket. Sol looked down from his thinking as well, looking to me for some sort of game plan since I spoke first. "I guess we'll figure it out as we go along...like usual," I admitted to him, throwing my hands up half-way. Sol rolled his reptilian eyes, but smirked with his blackish 'teeth'. He got it.

"Oh, right, I should get brushing and dressed before we go out," I reminded myself, running my tongue around my own teeth, looking toward the stairs, spotting Sol's bagged dirty diaper near the trash can. I smirked a little, looking at Sol as I made my way to the first floor restroom.

"Hey Sol, be a gentle-lizard and put THAT in the travel bag would ya?" I asked him, pointing at the thing, seeing him bolt upright into sitting position, with an accompanied crinkle, looking at me as if I had gone mad.

"Cuts down on time, after all you're going to be sitting in the bag right?" I told him as I disappeared behind the wall. I heard the rustle of his diaper and a few muttered words, making me smile a bit at teasing him.

When I had finished brushing a minute or two later, I returned, trying to be as silent as possible. To my surprise, the plastic bag was gone...but not too far. The creaking of the stairs had me look up to see my little lizard half-way up, holding the bag away from him like it contained a plague. Then again, he probably had that sort of mind set. Sol didn't like dirty diapers, like me, in any form. The only thing he tolerated was when it was on his rump, heh, and that's cause he knew I would change him out of it ASAP.

Still, I took my time watching him, as he seemed to concentrate fully on the task. It was...teh...so funny. His tail was stiffened up, and he took wide, angling steps which caused his padding to crinkle with each rise and fall. Every move was like a test, causing the bag in his hands to shift with it's cargo. It was almost like he was being careful in a mine-field, that touching one of them would cause the soiled thing to jump out of the bag and splat him in the face.

Honestly, part of me was enjoying this little bit of retribution for his mischievous behavior early. But, seeing him do as I asked, even though he certainly didn't like it, and was being careful about it (despite it being for himself)...it made me take pity on him. I took a few steps, the creaking of the wood making him look back and see me, flinching a little as if concerned I was disappointed in him that he didn't complete what I asked him.

I smiled, patting him on his bald, and apparently a little sweaty head, taking the bag from him. "That's good enough buddy, I'll take care of it," I told him, giving him a pat on his diapered rump, causing some puffs of powder to come from the leg holes.

I started up the stairs, taking a brief look back to see my Salandit slumping, sighing down with what seemed to be relief, one hand on his chest, the other on the tape-strip on the front of his diaper. I looked away, hearing his crinkly steps behind me, not wanting to forget THAT moment, next year or any year hehehehe.

* * *

I've seen people have Pokemon of light weight riding on their shoulder before. It seemed like a nice public display of how close (emotionally rather than the obvious physically) Pokemon and humans could be. Honestly, I do do it with Sol on occasion, but we had grown to use a different method.

Early on, for various reasons, I was worried about Sol perching on my shoulder and falling off, hurting himself. Those early months, I took no chances. So, instead, I had Sol ride in a travel bag on my back. I'm not sure about other places, but travel bags here were like reinforced backpacks that were constructed of special fabrics. They allowed a person to carry a Pokemon with a weight below certain thresholds, along with additional, lighter items. The main compartment, in the middle, was where the Pokemon would sit or stand in, while the side pockets stored other items. This allowed you to travel with your Pokemon without it actually attached to you or walking on it's own.

Ironically, the first time I actually started filling the bag with things other than my Pokemon, I realized it was fashioned in quite a way that made me exclaim 'this is a diaper bag!'...which I guess is kind of true. One of the pockets held five disposable diapers quite perfectly, as did another for a bottle of powder, wipes, and gloves. Yep...glorified diaper-bag indeed. Oh well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, that was fine in a town like this. I needed the convenience anyway heh heh.

Now that I think about it...I may have selected the black and gray color scheme, it was actually mom who...got it for me. Huh...it was a...gift to help me take care of Sol...yeah I remember that...

"Andit?"

I shook my head, dislodging the past memory from taking over. I had heard Sol, but he patted his palms against my shoulders for added effect to get my attention. I looked backward, seeing the upper half of Sol's body, his head tilted in slight concern. The lower half of him was in the bag, though I saw a hint of his diaper showing, so guess he was standing up in it, alerted to my mood.

"Heh, it's nothing bud, don't worry," I told him, reaching a hand over and patting it against one of his own.

"Salandit...?"

"Yeah, just thinking of where to go," I told him, though saw he was a bit skeptical given his focused glance at me with one discerning eye slit. Thankfully, I actually came up with a good idea on the spot. "How about the Passho Plaza? Plenty of grilling, doughy, spicy goodness," I told him, feeling more encouraged as I talked.

Now THAT got my little lizard's attention. I heard, and felt, his tail twist a bit in the bag, his diaper crinkling, the expression on his face turning to eagerness. Sol liked that type of food, and was no stranger to enjoying spicy stuff. I can't really agreed on the extreme heat stuff, but I guess that had something to do with him being part Fire-type I suppose, better tolerance.

"That got you going," I chuckled to him as he bounced a bit in the bag as I turned to go down the street. "Ok ok! Calm down! Don't wet yourself, I just changed you..."

"Salandit!"

"Hey, you've done it before."

"Diiiit..."

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. No Great Reds this time..."

How do I describe home? Well...that's hard to say. To outsiders, it's...a very unusual, maybe slightly alien place. On the surface, you'd see a huge city surrounded by a dense forest, separated into different colored districts. You would also see large greenhouse buildings in several places, and a very large tower near the city center with a rather peculiar logo.

As you head into the city, you'd find a lot of happy people, like, I expect, you would in most towns. But, honestly, compared to what I've read about other cities, our human population is actually not that high. It's actually balanced out by the fact that we have just as many Pokemon in the streets, more than any of those places, making it just as crowded. There's a few reasons for that. One is that...there aren't really many trainers in the city...and it's a rare sight you'll see someone using a Pokeball either. Seeing so many Pokemon out at once may not be daunting for some people, but the fact that they, generally, all wear diapers probably does.

See, it's kind of an unwritten law in town that Pokemon outside their Pokeballs, whether native or visitors to the city, have their Pokemon diapered. Natives, of course, understand the reasons and the benefits, but visitors are naturally not so inclined to pad up their Pokemon. While they wouldn't be 'arrested' or such, nearly every business had the right to deny services to such a person for not following the customs of the city, and more than likely that's the reason visitors would come.

The reason for this is two-fold. The diapers, Poke-Poofs, have made such an impact on our city...but it also paired with another thing our city is revolutionary in. Maybe explaining that first will make it easier to understand Berryton and how things are the way they are. Well, heh, if you hadn't guess by now, it's the town's namesake! Berries!

Berries can grow almost anywhere in the world, but here in Berryton, we can grow them all! Not only that, but we can grow some you won't see anywhere else, and are developing new mutations and innovations every year. And the reason for that, well, is due to the former thing my little lizard had strapped to his waist, currently now in a plastic bag.

Sol leaned over and lightly tapped me on the head, dropping me out of my thoughts. "Oh right, hold up buddy," I mumbled, pausing as we passed by one of the district gates.

I went off the main-streets to the side, looking up at one of the large greenhouse buildings on my right. I can't remember this one too well, I've lived my whole life here, but I didn't write down every greenhouse in the city I've visited. But I knew that each of them held large fields of Berries, different bundle types, within their secured resistant-glass, with a team of Swadloons tending the fields. These places were even more secure than banks, given that the products were the exporting lifeblood of the city. Berryton's officials took it very, very seriously.

I looked over my shoulder at Sol and gave a shrug. "Best to get the BUSINESS out of the way first," I told him, getting a annoyed sigh from my lizard in response. "What? Your fault," I teased, getting a slight growl from him as I headed closer.

But, instead of the greenhouse, I turned my attention across the street, looking for a particular location that I expected to find. I found it a few seconds later and started over to the door. With a surge of goodwill, I opened the door, but not for myself. Instead, I held it open for a woman and a young girl. The later was holding the hand of a little Nuzleaf who was blushing on the verge of tears, one hand trying to tug up quite a full looking diaper around it's waist.

"Thank you," the woman told me, guiding the girl and Nuzleaf in.

"Thank you!" the girl quickly said to me, then looking back at her diapered Pokemon. "It's ok Nuzzy! We'll get you into a clean diaper soon!" she told her distraught Grass/Dark-type.

They passed by, the Nuzleaf not looking at me as it did...though it DID look up at someone else. Behind my ears, I heard Sol snicker at the Nuzleaf's feeling of shame, it's now slightly angry face glancing daggers at the lizard's delight. I sighed, knowing the irony of what I was here to do would make the Nuzleaf feel better...or not. I dunno. I decided to just drop scolding my little lizard and head inside.

The interior of the building was like an office for medical practices, for humans that is, not a Pokemon Center. People, adults and kids, were waiting in chairs and talking to each other, with employees going down hallways with smaller rooms between them. I knew they, usually, are here for just a few minutes, and that the place was near-constantly busy. Good thing I was just doing a simple drop off...

Me and Sol watched as a guy in something similar to doctor clothes came into the waiting area, accompanied by a big, diapered Ursaring. It was snowy white with noticeable, grayish six-pointed stars in different sizes dotting all around it, the common Poke-Poof for a Normal type. It was pretty big, as big as Sol was. My Salandit, wisely, decided not to make any cracks about the big guy...

Almost immediately as three kids, one older, two much younger, got up from their chairs and came over. The kids jumped around the huge bear, who smiled at their arrival as they started babbling about how he was and it was good to see him again...despite it probably only being a couple minutes since they arrived...

"Sorry it took a few minutes. You've got a BIG boy here," the employee chuckled at the young man who seemed to be the big brother of the other two.

"Oh thanks a lot," the young man said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not very good at it at all...and my siblings aren't kind of...up for the task. Usually I ask mom but..."

"Not a problem," the employee replied, smiling. "Big guys like this can be hard for anyone, that's why we're here! Thank you for coming in! I'm sure the company will make some great Chilan berries thanks to you!"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"W-well thank you heh."

"Ursarrring!" the big bear seemed to boast, showing it's apparent owners it's big muscles, as if showing it was brave during the time they were apart. That or to reassure itself of it's masculinity heh heh. Dang...Sol's demeanor was rubbing off on me.

"Feel better now Ursaring?" the little boy asked.

"Of course he is! He's nice and clean now," the girl, sister I guess, told him.

The employee waved them off, with me and Sol getting out of the way. The group passed by, the Ursaring being guided by the each hand by the two kids, it's fresh diaper crinkling up a storm. Again, my little lizard kept his mouth shut. Teasing my Salandit might be, stupid he wasn't.

"Oh! Hello," the employee said, noticing us. He got close enough that I could see his name tag, 'Tyler'.

"Are you here for our services young man?" Tyler asked, leaning to look behind me at Sol. His eyes widened. "Oh my...that's a...Salandit isn't it?" he asked, cautiously. I understood why, Poison-type wariness and all, but me and Sol were both allied in the irony of hypocrisy that this guy had just worked on a bear four times Sol's size. Guy must be new...

"Uh, no, he's fine," I said, moving up a hand to hold one of Sol's gripping my shoulders, a gesture to him to not get hot-headed.

"Oh? He's clean? Did you come before...? Was there a problem?" Tyler asked, suddenly confused as to why I was here.

"Oh no, no problem, just...doing my part I guess," I remarked, shrugging off the backpack slowly and laying it, with Sol, on a nearby bench. After a bit of rustling, I produced my reason for coming into a place who's services I didn't really need.

"Oh!" Tyler exclaimed when he saw what I had. "I see now. Good for you young man, handling such deeds yourself!"

"Wouldn't call it a 'deed' exactly," I mumbled on the edge of my mouth. Deed just sounded way too...noble for such a thing. "Anyway, I was going out, and I figured to just...maybe because of the celebration or...I dunno," I remarked, kind of unsure myself.

"Well, whatever your reason, thank you very much," Tyler told me, taking the plastic covered garment and glancing at it. "A SALANDIT'S diaper...now that's a rare thing...wonder what kind they make with these..."

* * *

There comes a time in a child's life where they sometime learn that all those plant things, like lettuce and broccoli, actually come from. Well, all those things they tell you to eat to grow big and strong come from the ground, like trees. But what the adults don't usually tell you is that you don't just stick a seed in the ground and water it. Sure, it works sometimes, but the seed needs a little something else to do it...

Fertilizer. Mulch. Manure. Or, to put it bluntly, poop. Gross right? Don't feel bad to think that at all, I thought it too. Still...kind of avoid salads. Anyway, Berries are made the same way. How they grow can depend on the type of fertilizer they are given and well...it's not human fertilizer that's being used for it. Nope, it's Pokemon manure. Farmers are well versed in this sort of thing, but our city does it a little differently in the collecting department.

See, that's where the diapers come in. For the Pokemon who use them, they're generally used for both reasons, but it's the later of those reasons that the Berry farmers care about. Every Pokemon with a digestive system 'goes' in some way, so, when they do, it naturally (as far as this city goes) ends up in a diaper.

While one's initial response to a dirty diaper is to throw it away, we don't do that here. Instead, it's collected. It can either be from a different receptacle that most houses with registered, diapered Pokemon have, which is picked up similarly to how trash is handled, or it can be done at one of the many Poof Places around town, usually near the greenhouses.

For that later case, Poof Places are actually locations where owners can go to get their Pokemon's diapers changed. It can be either do to youthful reluctance, sanitary concerns, or more likely time issues that people use these places. Like a doctor's office, the owners wait in the lobby while their Pokemon is taken into private changing rooms by licensed professionals who are trained to handle multiple types of Pokemon. There, the Pokemon gets changed into a fresh diaper and returned to the owners in a few short minutes. Owners can choose to register their Pokemon if they live in the area, so the Poof Place stocks diapers for them on a returned change. Given that's generally a few times a day, if people use it all the time, it's generally a good idea.

Even more, the whole thing is FREE. That's right, the services are free, no cost or strings attached. Well, aside from the fact that the used diaper is now 'in their care', and no one really wants to KEEP a dirty diaper. The reason THEY do, though, is because they ship the diaper, complete with labels such as the name of the Pokemon it came from, to the local Berry greenhouse.

There, the 'contents' of the dirty diaper are put through whatever process fertilizer goes through. The rest of the diaper is either burned or recycled in some way, while it's fertilizer result is added to the greenhouse fields. From there, the condition of planted Berries is improved, altered, or, in other cases, mutated. And, essentially, from there, it's a lot like growing...well...anything heh.

Different berries, and different ways of making them, are created depending on the type of Pokemon the dirty diaper came from. It's usually by the type of Pokemon it is, like how Fire-Types make Occa Berries (or Flying-Types make Coba), but some specific types of Pokemon make different results. The diapers of Pokemon have caused huge strides to be made in the business, and since we're the only city that does it, Berryton has a monopoly on it.

The partnership of Poke' Poofs and Berryton's berry workers have made the town thrive. The city's Pokemon all wear diapers, we humans change them, the diapers are used to help make Berries, and the town makes a fortune off supply and exports. The cycle has continued for a long time now, with everything connecting to each other in meaningful ways that outsides have a hard time believing.

So, if Sol is any indication, the Pokemon may love their diapers, but the city certainly owes them a great debt...

I handed off the dirty diaper to Tyler, letting him figure out what to do with it, and after a goodbye, turned to leave. I didn't see it myself, but I heard Sol growl a little bit behind me. I didn't figure it till later, but I guess that little Nuzleaf with the full diaper had not been picked up to be changed yet, and had noticed my drop-off. Wasn't a big guess who's dirty diaper was in that plastic bag, but the Nuzleaf must have indicated he did...much to Sol's annoyance heh.

I left the Poof Place, looking up at the sign, which had an large smiling Eevee in a large, thick diaper, designed like that Ursaring's was. Eevee wasn't Poke-Poof's mascot...but I kind of understood why it was sort of a mini-one for the Poof Places...I shook my head with a smile at the thing and kept on walking.

Sure, I may come time to time to 'drop off' a thing or two, but I never really used these places. I don't LIKE changing diapers, especially dirty diapers...but what I did like was doing it with Sol. He was my first Pokemon...we've been through tough times together. Changing his diaper, doting on him as a friend, even family, while I did it was one of the things that made us closer. The whole Poof Place thing seemed so...impersonal.

Still, I can't blame people for it. If they want to use it, fine. I'll stick with what I've been doing for now, it's made me and Sol's relationship pretty strong...which was another reason to thank those puffy garments heh.

...but if he keeps going wild with the spicy foods, and the aftermath from them, then I might consider it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Mythical Poof Enthusiast**

Passho Plaza.

If you're the kind of person that drifts in the direction of Fire-types, fireworks, and barbecue, this is your place. The red-colored district named after the Berry that, ironically, helps against water, Passho was an entertaining place to say the least. There were several restaurants with flat-grills where the food is cooked right before you, public performances of flame manipulators (human and Pokemon), and, when it's nighttime, lights up with colorful lanterns made by the residents.

I liked this place, so did Sol. When we passed by one of the fire performers, flinging around a rod with flames on either end, I saw him staring, entranced a little, the reflection of the flames showing in his eyes. I smiled a bit as he watched, with a little sympathy. Sure, Sol could use Ember well enough, even when it's not spontaneous, but we never really...looked into what other things he could do Fire-wise...or...Poison-wise...or anything really...

I was still thinking that as we passed more people eating meat-on-sticks, and kids swinging safety sparklers. Sol kept moving about in the backpack, twisting around to look at everything, his diaper's crinkling lost in the noise of the flames on the street. Two Magmars were tossing and catching fireballs at a rapid pace, causing steam to rise up from the air. Kids rode on the backs of padded Ponytas, trained so their flames would not harm them, a trust built up over years of reputation. As I came out of my thoughts, I saw a rare un-padded Pokemon in town, a Slugma resting carefully under a grill, using it's residual heat to cook meat skewers. Ironically I wondered, given it's liquidish form, if a Slugma might actually be ABSORBED by a diaper teh.

As we walked, passing vendors and performers, I paused at the Plaza proper. At it's center was a huge fountain that had it's liquid dyed orange, making the spurting water look like a sea of flames. I remember red dye had been pitched first but...for obvious reasons, that made people uncomfortable...

Sol was still circling around in my pack, looking at everything as if he hadn't seen it all before. I guess I couldn't blame that. The positions of everything out in the street changed up so much, that at least things LOOKED different. But...no, yeah, I guess if that's what he thought, I agreed.

Looking about, I noticed there were a lot more people and Pokemon than usual. Overhead, I watched as a bunch of diapered bird Pokemon sail over with a banner in their beaks, hovering close to the top of the fountain. There, workers and padded Timburr on ladders and scaffolding affixed it to nearby buildings. Streamers, lavish flower displays, sparkling glitter paper, and a bunch of other decorations that must have made one arts & crafts store very happy, and rich, were littering the place.

"Salandit," Sol remarked from behind me. I looked back as I watched him lay his left arm over my shoulder, cradling his head in the other one. He looked rather astute like that. He looked at me, then looked up, far into the distance. I followed his gaze, which I guess he was doing to remind me of the reason for all the displays that were going up in this, and other, districts in the city.

No matter what district you were in, as long as you weren't stuck in an ally, there was always one building you could see that towered over everything else. Everyone knew that building...Poke-Poofs headquarters. It was there that Pokemon diapers were researched, developed, and manufactured, where the entire movement started. I knew the place...decently enough. More than most, I guess, for certain reasons. But that wasn't what Sol, who ironically was the reason I was familiar with the place, had aimed to indicate to me.

I looked further up the huge tower of Poke-Poof HQ...complete with it's logo, Poke-Poofs in large bubblish-letters, with a Pokemon joyfully circling it... A thickly-diapered, smiling Mew. Yes. MEW. The Mythical Pokemon, known to be so evasive, it was thought by mainlanders to not exist. Now, why would Poke-Poofs have their main logo, their essential mascot, be the one, the only, Mew?

Well...because Mew endorsed them heh heh.

Well, ok, not directly...but close enough.

See, a long way back, when Poke-Poofs was expanding to be a real business, most of the people in Berryton (or what it was called before then, can't remember) were uncertain about the direction their community was going. Pokemon in diapers? It was a strange, new concept to them that long ago, and while they were starting to accept it, there was still many who were undecided on the matter.

In short, they needed a sign. And boy...BOY did they get it.

I remember reading it in school, that, at the time, there were a bunch of strange occurrences in the town (as it didn't grow to a city yet). Strange childish chuckling, people and Pokemon thinking they were being followed, sightings of something pinkish flying about. It wasn't anything that became malicious or threatening, but still, people were concerned...

The Poke-Poofs CEO, though, Mr. Wyatt K., who had researched on many Pokemon for the efforts of his business, had come to a conclusion. Every night for about a week or so, he waited in the park at the center of town, sat down on a bench...and played a strange flute. Now, the books, obviously couldn't tell if there was anything specific about what he played, or if it mattered at all. And even though most can't remember WHAT was played, it was curious to note that it was always the same, short little tune...

Wyatt even left his business to his subordinates for the time being as he did this strange thing. He just went out, sat down, played his flute, and spent some time with his personal diapered Pokemon, Gleam, a Jolteon. He ate there, slept there, played with and changed Gleam on the same bench. People didn't know what to think about it. He wasn't exactly a young man anymore, but not TOO old...but still, some thought he'd snapped or something.

Then, one day, after Wyatt had finished another round on his flute, the CEO was about to change his Pokemon...and somebody was there. Not a human, and not just any Pokemon. It was THE Pokemon. The books were general in summarizing things, but when I first read it, amazed at my first exposure to a Mythical, I pictured it in my head as I read...

...which became easier when I had the chance to ask Mr. Wyatt himself what had happened.

* * *

Wyatt set about the task as usual, he laid his spiky furred Pokemon carefully on the bench, giving slow pets to Gleam's head. Gleam himself probably didn't like the aspect of being changed in public, but it was night already, and there weren't any spectators to the deed. But, he and Wyatt had been together for a long time, and he knew, unlike other people, that there had to be sense to what Wyatt was doing in this unusualness. Given how the two were, Wyatt was doting too, setting everything up before he even got started, so Gleam sighed and settled in for getting into a new diaper.

Then, the lightning Pokemon's dark pupils shrunk as it looked up at Wyatt...more specifically, to the side, behind of Wyatt. Wyatt smiled at the expression, clearly aware that Gleam was seeing something behind him. Still, he did not turn around, even when he heard the air shift a bit behind him, and the presence seemed to grow closer...inquisitive.

Wyatt started the change, being slow with undoing the tape on each side of the Pokemon's padding, being careful not to ruin the handiwork of his own company. One slipped open, then the other, the diaper loosening around the Jolten's waist. Gleam was nearly biting it's lip in worry as to why Wyatt wasn't acting on what was behind him, but his partner in life merely gave him a calm look, with a small nod to tell him things were ok.

The Poke-Poofs CEO pulled the diaper down, revealing it's soggy insides, slowly taking the Jolten's legs and lifting up so that he could slide it out from under. He taped the diaper around itself, and slowly laid it on the grass, nearly just out of his own view, and started on wiping his Pokemon down.

After a moment, Gleam's eyes shifted from behind Wyatt...down to the side, where his former diaper had been placed. Seeing Gleam's glance, but continuing his task, Wyatt's eyes slowly drifted to the edge of their sight line, and he spotted it. Lightly tapping the outside of the diaper in a cautious, curious way, was a small pink hand.

Wyatt knew very well what that hand belonged to. It's why he was being so careful not to be in a rush to acknowledge it. It was a careful individual, prone to disappearing when threatened. He didn't want to make any motions that could be mistaken for being aggressive.

The human reached over and pulled over the fresh diaper, slowly unfolding it above Gleam, being very delicate to show his hiding guest the revealing form of his creation. By this time, the Jolteon seemed to get why Wyatt was doing the things he was doing, a smile creeping on the Electric-type's face. His best friend was quite clever...

Wyatt tugged the diaper under the Electric Pokemon like an expert, and grabbed some powder, dumping a fine layer between the Jolteon's legs and into the diaper. He used a bit more than normal, the sweet smell drifting around Wyatt and, definitely, into the senses of the pink-handed guest.

"Meeeewww..." came a very small remark from behind.

Wyatt smiled, as if he figured the Pokemon would react to that in a positive way. He finished with the powdering, bringing the diaper up and sealing it around the Jolteon. Gleam did his part as well, slowly kicking his legs to make the garment crinkle. The presence behind Wyatt seemed to shift around, trying to get a better look at the object without the human seeing him. Wyatt, seemingly mischievous, aimed to block his guest for a time, before reaching down and picking Gleam up into his arms, giving the Jolteon a big hug,

"There you go Gleam, a nice fresh diaper," Wyatt told him, closing his eyes.

"Jolteeeeon," Gleam replied, shifting his head into Wyatt's chest.

He held the hug for a minute or so, till he felt the presence behind him leave. Then, he opened his eyes, and...seeming un-surprised, he saw a pink Pokemon...floating in the air a foot or two behind Gleam. It's small, even babyish form, was accompanied by a very long tail, it's bluish eyes sparkling with childish imagination and wonder.

It wasn't looking at Gleam, it wasn't looking at Wyatt...it was looking at a Pokemon and a human who had a deep friendship from years spent together. There was compassion, a gentleness, a pureness to it. Finding it was a difficult thing, feeling the desire to appear to it was harder still. And that was Mew. A playful, carefree spirit in an unassuming body...with unparalleled avenues of power and ability. One that only showed itself to the pure hearted. What it had seen had compelled it. The curiosity of what it was seeing, the uniqueness of it, and the urge to understand it had driven it to appear.

As Mew floated there, looking between Wyatt, Gleam, and the curious poofy garment between the Jolteon's legs, Wyatt slowly reached over to take the second spare diaper he had put on the bench. Mew was so focused on the diaper Gleam was wearing, much to the Jolteon's ambivalent hesitation and bewilderment, it hadn't notice Wyatt with the second one.

"Would you like one?"

Mew shifted back a foot, encasing itself in a clear bubble, like a reflex, as Wyatt held the Jolteon with one arm, the other holding up the diaper. Wyatt had said his words softly, just loud enough for Mew to hear and no more. His aim was not to scare or frighten the Pokemon now that it had shown itself.

Mew still stayed where it was, it's protective bubble still around it. The fact it hadn't left yet was promising. It looked between Wyatt, Gleam, and the diaper the human seemed to be offering it. After a long stare at the strange folded garment, it looked to the Pokemon already wearing it. Gleam seemed a little embarrassed to be in the presence of the Mythical with a diaper on, but moved his head closer to Wyatt, as if to show he had complete assurance in Wyatt's offer.

Mew looked to Wyatt, studying the human's face. It traveled far, over the world, in many different ways. It had seen a lot of human faces. Some were unassuming, others interesting, others...very dangerous. Few, he had seen, were honest. Yet this man's was. His offer to give Mew one of the strange things was genuine, and Gleam was not showing fear of the human, a sight Mew had seen only a few times...

Mew dropped the bubble, coming a little closer. Wyatt smiled, slowly setting the diaper on the bench. After he pulled his hand away, Mew floated over to it, poking the garment. He (genderless, I know, but I have a little guy myself, so...) shyed away for a second when it crinkled under his touch, but then came closer, poking it more, seeing it was not something dangerous. He took it into his hands, looking at the thing. Eventually it started to unravel a bit, Mew clumsily making it open into it's hourglass shape. It even managed to get it wrapped atop it's head.

"Heh heh," Wyatt chuckled, amused, but grateful to see the Mythical was indeed the playful sort.  
"Would you like help?"

"Mew?" Mew questioned, lifting the diaper away from his eyes.

"Would you like to wear one?" Wyatt asked, patting the back of Gleam's diaper, making it puff out some powder in the process. Mew leaned in to Gleam's diaper, circling a bit to see that the item indeed was on the Pokemon's backside. Mew then took the diaper from it's head, holding it out, partly stretched.

"Mew mew?" the Mythical asked, gesturing to the diaper in it's hand and the one on Gleam.

"That's right, I can help you with that heh."

What followed next was a process even slower and more precisely careful, that only a seasoned diaper changer could do it. Wyatt was gentle, gesturing to Mew with what it should do. It's incredibly long tail would have been difficult, but Wyatt slowly threaded the back of the diaper down it, looping it's longer bits. He made little noises, like a train on a track, which Mew seemed to giggle at. He continued floating in the air when instructed to lay back like Gleam did. In fact, he even spread his long legs invitingly, mimicking Gleam during his diapering.

Wyatt smiled as he slid the diaper under the floating Pokemon, instantly glad that his theorized measurements of this diaper for Mew were correct, or at least close. The tail hole was perfect, the puffiness dead on, he was so proud of it. Eventually, with Gleam helping to hold the back of the diaper in place with his spiky head, Wyatt powdered the diaper up, brought it between Mew's legs, and taped it up expertly.

When the human stopped doing anything, Mew took it as a sign he was done, straightening up as it floated, looking down at the poofy garment that was firmly, yet not tightly, taped about it.

Mew's reaction was ecstatic. The thing was WONDERFUL! It had never 'worn' something before...aside from the occasional hat it temporarily pilfered from people's heads for fun. It could feel the slight weight of the object, knowing it was there without looking, but it was so soft and invitingly comfortable that Mew was literally doing cartwheels in mid-air. It stopped every once and awhile, patting the front and back of the diaper, sniffing as the powder puffed out, and swinging it's wide tail.

Wyatt and Gleam watched as the Mythical started dancing away, mewing out as it tested out the diaper by moving in every which way it imagined, taking great pleasure in the crinkling noise the thing made. It was like a little white pal on it's waist that giggled every time he moved, and it made Mew so happy to hear it.

Gleam rose a brow at the Mythical's actions, perhaps a little dumbfounded to have such a legendary Pokemon having some much fun in a diaper. The Jolteon had learned to enjoy them himself over the years, but it was still very strange to see something like this. Wyatt on the other hand, smiled and brought a finger up to his face. Looking up, Gleam saw there were tears in his eyes. The Jolteon nuzzled his partner's chest for comfort, but Wyatt simply petted his head, showing he was alright. The sight of such a creature wearing one of his creations was...something he never thought would happen.

Eventually, the Mew got so into it's newly donned garment, it actually wanted to play more. Looking around, it quickly spotted the folded diaper on the ground and, with a gesture, formed a bubble around it. It started juggling the wet garment, giggling at the squishy sounds it made as it moved in the bubble, swinging it's hips to make it's own diaper crinkle.

Gleam grimaced at the sight of the Mythical's actions of playing with his former, wet diaper, and looked to Wyatt with concern. Wyatt still smiled but slowly rose, aware Mew probably didn't know what THAT diaper's condition was, it just enjoyed it's different form to his own.

"You enjoy it?" Wyatt had asked.

Mew paused in it's actions, Gleam's bubble-ed wet diaper floating near it. Remembering, in it's consuming joy, that the human was the one who introduced him to these fascinating things, the Mew zoomed over and circled around Wyatt from feet to head, spreading it's limbs delight as if to give thanks.

"Mew mew mew!"

The Mew actually came close, caressing it's head against Wyatt's cheek, like some kind of cat, before pulling away and swinging side to side like a pendulum, diaper crinkling. Then it went to Gleam, which surprised the Jolteon, and made the same spreading gesture. Gleam's eyes went wide, the concept of being snuggled by the legendary Pokemon was so unexpected and so...

...Gleam's enthusiasm fell when Mew shifted around him, and nestled it's hand against the butt of his diaper, mewing, probably, about how soft the padding was. It may have been a gesture to show the Mew was a little jealous that Gleam had been in diapers before it was...though Gleam was a little disappointed his diaper had gotten more of the attention than he had.

Mew returned to Wyatt, looking down at it's own diaper and petting it, enjoying the smoothness. Then it paused, looking at the padded Jolteon, then to Wyatt, tilting it's head, like it was having a bit of a quandary. Mew's attention shifted to the floating wet-diaper nearby.

"Mew!"

It floated the garment over to Wyatt, and held it's hands out in a gesture for Wyatt to do the same. He did as instructed, and Mew let the bubble disappear, the Jolteon's soggy diaper falling into Wyatt's hands.  
"Mew mew."

Mew swayed a bit and patted it's own diaper, then pointed at Gleam's, and then the one in Wyatt's hands. Apparently, he didn't want Wyatt to be without one of the incredibly comfortable and joyful garments, unaware of why it was squishy and warmer compared to the one it had on itself.

Wyatt smiled at the Pokemon's innocence. Mew was such a incarnation of the word. A free-spirited being with a child's mindset, but with an understanding of it's variable power to be responsible about it's potential. It was such a small creature as well, like a small pinkish babe with a very long tail. Ironic as it seemed, the diaper fit Mew so well. The color matched, the figure matched, so did the personality. Mew was the embodiment of the potential between humans and padded Pokemon.

And now, Mew seemed to approve...wholeheartedly.

The rest of that night, Mew had spent time with Wyatt and Gleam, though what all exactly they did is between the three of them. What we do know is that Mew had stuck around for awhile, and the native people of the town had actually seen it, instead of it's invisible antics. What's more, they saw it clad in what could only be a Poke-Poofs diaper, and Mew clearly displayed his enjoyment of the thing. It played around with the children, lightly teased and played tricks on the adults, and watched the interactions of their diapered Pokemon.

People took Mew's 'endorsement' of Poke-Poofs, and it's willingness to show itself to the them, to mean that the direction of the community, humans and diapered Pokemon, was the correct path to take. If the Mythical Pokemon agreed with their way of things, and appeared to them...then it was true.

The hearts of people who loved their Pokemon, thanks to the intimacy of diapers, which Wyatt had been aiming to display in his days in the park, had caused Mew to appear...

Eventually, after a few days, Mew had to depart. We didn't know the reason, but for a free-spirited Pokemon like him, we didn't want to be selfish. He wasn't sent off alone though.

He had met with Wyatt and Jolteon to say goodbye, and, in a public display, Wyatt had given him a little bag filled with a couple Mew-specific disposable diapers, much to Mew's delight. He also told Mew that he was welcomed to come back any time, and that he would be making newer, better diapers to show him. Mew seemed to understand that and was looking really forward to it.

And so, every year, around the same time of Mew's first appearance, Wyatt and Gleam would go to the park as they did before, with Wyatt playing his flute. At first, each time, Mew appeared, and people celebrated his coming with a ceremony of welcome and departure.

As time dragged on, the meetings became longer, two, even three years. It was disappointing and, sometimes, worrying that Mew didn't show up. When he did, it was a celebration for the diaper-enjoying Pokemon. But, when he didn't, Wyatt and Poke-Poofs encouraged people in town to still celebrate. If Mew didn't show up, it would be a celebration for the people and Pokemon of the town. It would commemorate what Mew supported, rather than Mew himself, the connection we had made between humans and Pokemon through padding...

* * *

As me and Sol watched the decorations go up, I wondered if Mew was really going to show up this year. Sure, I had seen him, but really only from a distance. The Mythical Pokemon was like a rock star, with only the assertive (in lines and spaces) or authorized that got close to him. Sol? I don't he's ever seen Mew before. The years I've had him, Mew hadn't shown up.

It's been a long while...I wonder how Mr. Wyatt feels about Mew not showing up for the longest time yet...

I heard the crinkling of a diaper nearby, so I looked back to see Sol standing in the bag, looking up at the decorations. No, he hadn't move then, I would have felt it. Looking around me, I didn't see a padded Pokemon close enough to make a noise that clear in everything going on...

Oh, wait, no, there was a shy, padded little Charmander there behind a building pillar.

"S-salandit!" Sol scolded me, legs spread in the bag, hands to my shoulders to steady himself as I turned around suddenly without warning.

"Oh, sorry Sol," I apologized, getting a grumble from my lizard. "Sorry pal. Just heard something close and...nevermind. You ready to get something to eat bud?"

"Sa-landit!" he confirmed.

"Heh, alright, lets walk around and see what there is," I said, slowly doing a walk around the plaza.

I didn't think much of it at first. Pokemon in diapers was a common sight for me. If I had been more observant then, I would have noticed three unusual things. One, that little Charmander back there didn't seem to be with a human. Sure, some Pokemon went on their own in town for some reason or another, rare, but not so unexpected. Second, it looked...noticeably smaller than the average Charmander. The third thing I hadn't taken the time to realize...is that Charmander...wasn't wearing a diaper quite fitting for a Charmander...it's abundant, multi-type coloring unlike any other diaper I had seen...

That was...certainly odd...if I had noticed it then that is...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 We Pad All Types**

"Heeey! Purp!"

The clapping of boots, and the rustle of a rather big diaper, made me turn around as I was half-way circling the plaza.

"Oh, Monte, you're out too?"

Monte, a classmate of mine back in school who was...erm...I suppose friend, but more like associate. He was a built individual, but not overly so, as he worked out in a gym with his Pokemon on a work-day basis. Wearing a white tank-top, jogging shorts with accompanying shoes, and a cap with some kind of fist symbol on it made him look like an everyday Jogger, albiet a slightly buffer one. Though that kind of didn't let on to all the other things he did to work out.

Beside him was his long-time partner, almost as tall as he was, his Zangoose. It would have cut an imposing figure, being twice as big as my Salandit was and all. But like any Pokemon that looked threatening in the city, it was brought to level with everyone else with a diaper strapped to it's waist. It was pretty big to compare to the ferrety Pokemon's size, with the grayish outline of Pokeballs on the taping strip and gray star-looking things dotting it's shell as wetness indicators. I, humorously, always assumed it was one with extra absorbency...though it probably, actually, was, with how the two worked out.

"Yeah. Me and Wily are putting on the PROTEIN!" Monte told me, flexing the biceps of his right shoulder. Noticing, his Zangoose, Wily, flexed the same muscle, with a diaper crinkle to accompany it. Me and Sol shared a raised eyebrow at each other on that. Apparently we both shared the thought that the Zangoose's muscle didn't seem as important as those pretty sharp claws he had. His diaper, I'll note, was probably made extra resistant to such a thing.

"Yeah, we're doing the same," I decided to say, shrugging.

"Oh! You got Sol?" Monte asked, his voice high-spirited in the wake of more company.

I smiled inwardly. I had given Sol his name as a shortened form of 'solar', in relation to the sun and his Fire power. I was still mumbling over a second or additional name for his Poison half. So far, though, he's taken to it, so I guess it's not something too critical right now. Still, it was an added, if silly bonus, when somebody asked if I 'got Sol'...get it?

I decided to go ahead and take the lizard in question out of my bag. We were close to our eventual destination anyway, and he should stretch his legs. I picked him and placed him on his feet beside me, zipping up the compartment up for now.

"Still a little guy huh?" Monte asked, leaning into Sol. Sol's face deadpanned as he folded his arms...lifting his tail up and igniting the flames in a quick burst of heat. It was like how it was when looking into a preheated oven as soon as you opened it, that big blast of heat right in your face for a second or three.

"Whoa, little guy...big power," Monte admitted as he quite-unmanly jumped back. Sol smirked at him, knowing quite well he had made his point.

"Yeah, he's not big...doesn't mean I like him any less," I told Monte, who nodded with approval at my statement. Beside me, Sol did the same, turning his smirk into an appreciative, curved smile.

"True that. Wouldn't change my big boy over here either!" Monte announced, throwing an arm around his Zangoose and pulling him closer, the large cat-ferret chuckling as he did.

"Who he is, or his diaper?" I decided to tease back, smiling. It was the kind of thing I did with Sol, so it kind of came out without regard that it was to Monte and Wily.

"Oh, it's great for training the 'bod'...he at least doesn't have to take many breaks, he's actually further than me on'em!" Monte chuckled, patting the back of Wily's diaper, just above his big fluff-like tail. "But, I leave the changing to those Poof guys, lets me catch up!" he added, making the Zangoose grit his teeth and blush at the mention of him and changing. Sol chuckled in his mouth at it.

I watched as Wily and Sol broke off from us a little, Wily's growling at Sol's amusement making him circle around, with my lizard doing the same. Sol acted like some prize fighter, hopping from one foot to the next, tail swinging and diaper crinkling, shadow-boxing the air as if he was going to fight Wily. Despite his training, Wily fell into the act, holding up his clawed hands and waving them as if he was going to fight too.

Neither of them would, we both knew, because Pokemon...didn't really fight in the city. Even now, I saw a little grin on Sol's face at the mere act of seeming like they were going to battle, and Wily was starting on one himself, enjoying the smaller Pokemon's enthusiasm. It was a friendly little reminder that they COULD go at it, but they didn't need to. They were aware of most of the strengths each other had, and their lives in city had soften them to the point that they felt they didn't need to fight each other like...well...Trainer Pokemon do.

Battling Pokemon was considered rather barbaric, so it wasn't something the city really approved of. Things like self-defense, we understood, but why other people captured Pokemon to fight against each other, and why it was so popular bewildered people here. But I can understand the lopsided way things were, the few outsiders who visit are stupefied by our diapered Pokemon.

While battling wasn't a thing in Berryton...our televisions picked up public league fights and the like. Sure, some people enjoyed them, me and Sol did, but it was mainly the whole watching thing. I guess it was a kind of sports thing in some weird kind of way, though I was never really into sports. Seeing Pokemon fight has it's attractions, I guess. Still, nobody here really WANTS those Pokemon to get hurt...and even some of the younger crowd deluded themselves into thinking the fights were fake. I used to think that. But, when I first met Sol, it opened me to the realization that Pokemon CAN get...really hurt...

I was busy watching Sol and Wily do their little dance of combat, that I didn't hear Monte ask me something.

"Sorry, what?" I stumbled in asking.

"The celebration Purp!" Monte repeated, gesturing around at the festivities. "You going to it right? Think Martha said it was the day after tomorrow right?"

I grimaced a little, still finding it weird that Monte called his mom by her first name. As to his question, I shrugged, looking about the plaza. "Yeah, I guess so," I told him non-commit-idly. I probably was, like everyone, though doubt I'd be early enough to get a good place in case-

"Think that awesome Mew'll show up?"

"I dunno...maybe?"

"Yeah," Monte nodded, almost as if I had said yes. "I've only seen'em from afar, but I heard he can do ANYTHING! I hope he shows off some cool new moves from the mainland like the last time he came! Always love working with Wily on a new move!"

"Yeah," I replied, a half-hearted chuckle. Jeez. Monte and Wily training new moves? It kind of made me a little worried he was dipping into Trainer territory...then again, it is what the two usually do anyways.

"Well, well, look who it is."

Me and Monte, as well as our padded Pokemon who stopped their playful circling, looked to a nearby skewer vendor, at the pale individual and his rather...snaky companion. If I didn't know who it was, and knew he wasn't all that bad, I would have been creeped out, by the person, not the Pokemon. Monte and Wily, on the other hand, took silly, but I guess effective, defensive kung-fu poses. Can't blame them at this point...the four WERE rivals after all.

The human was Jean, dressed in his violet and dark blue robes, which was kind of gave him a look that reminded me of a Psychic Pokemon trainer, which kind of contrasted than Monte's jogger attire. He had dark raven hair and sharp features, making him look a little sinister. First time we met, I thought he was some evil genius from a cartoon I barely remember now.

Beside him was his own padded Pokemon, though this one was more peculiar than the standard. See, Jean's partner was a Seviper. While many were afraid of it at first, I was quite taken with Jean's Pokemon. I found myself liking reptilian Pokemon and figured, in the future, that type would be my Pokemon pal, which eventually proved true.

Anyway, Jean's Seviper was diapered like any Pokemon, which, at first, was something I actually was surprised about on a first meeting. How do you diaper a snake? Turns out, Poke-Poofs found a way. Instead of the hour-glass shape the diapers usually took, Seviper's seemed to be rectangular...like a scarf really, with two large tapes on just one side. Seems like it was just wrapped around the portion of it's snaky body like a bandage, a big poofy, tear-resistant bandage. I couldn't guess how Jean changed him...if he did.

"You followin' us there Jean?" Monte asked, almost demanded.

"Zan!" Wily questioned himself.

Jean rolled his eyes at the same time his Seviper did. I saw the whole thing and briefly wondered if they'd both learned the Hypnosis Move. It was a little disorienting, but a funny double-move that I think me and Sol have done before.

"Oh please, the world doesn't revolve around you," Jean remarked, moving a hair-bang from between his eyes. He looked to me, smiling slightly as if my presence were far more welcoming. "Good to see you Purple," he said.

I smiled back, shrugging. Ok, just to say, my actual name isn't Purple...but I guess it may as well be. Jean and Monte weren't just calling me it for nothing though. They, and about everyone else it seemed, started calling me that for the past few years now and it kind of stuck. Reason why? The fact was, that my hair was a dark-purplish color. Obviously, that's not a natural color. Thing is, it's not dyed either. No...there's a reason my hair was that color...a weird, bizarre reason but...

"Rattler was craving something with a bit more meat on the bone today," Jean remarked, glancing to his Seviper. "Figured to take advantage of the special bargains due to the celebration."

"But aren't you...kind of rich?" Monte scoffed.

Jean shrugged. "More frugal than monetarily endowed," he said. Me and Sol both watched Monte and his Zangoose give the same confused look. They weren't dumb, I knew for sure, but they preferred common, everyday terms to Jean's expanded vocabulary.

"Well...guess it's not THAT surprising you're here..." Monte eventually said, coming over beside me. I noticed Rattler slide past Monte rather expertly, the bottom of the snake's diaper crinkling against the ground as he joined the other Pokemon. It was obviously made with such slinky travel in mind. "You're thin as a twig!" Monte commented, pointing to Jean's slim form.

"Twigs have many uses," Jean countered. I honestly didn't know if that was a scathing remark or not, despite my play with words I have with Sol.

While the two did their usual back-and-forth, which was routine when they got together, I watched how our Pokemon were doing. Sol had folded his arms and watched as Rattler came over, settling in a sort of triangle with the other two at points. The Seviper regarded Sol with an approving chuckle. I guess both being reptiles and Poison types meant they got along better, I suppose.

"Seeeviper..."

"Sal," Sol replied, chuckling himself.

"ZAN," Wily said firmly, starring at the Seviper. Rattler chuckled, turning a bit so that he could use the pointed end of his tail to gesture at the Zangoose's body.

"Seeev..." Rattler commented, something that seemed to throw Wily off-guard for a second, before the snake pointed at his diaper. "...viper."

Wily growled, flexing his claws. Apparently Rattler had insulted him in some way. Probably something to do with the protein him and Monte had been aiming to consume today, and where it would end up. Maybe Rattler didn't know about Wily's slight uncomfortableness with getting changed at the Poof Place...but maybe he did, and was pushing the Zangoose's buttons.

"Zangoose! Zan zan zan!" Wily countered, pointing at Rattler, outlining the snakes body, drawing it with his claws in the air. Whatever he said, Rattler took insult to it, maybe a comment to how much 'like a twig' the SEVIPER was, which Rattler took a bit less graciously than Jean had from Monte.  
Sol just watched the proceedings. He wasn't a fool by any standard. Wily was twice his size, and Rattler was, well, full-length, FOUR times. He wisely backed away as slowly as possible, worried the crinkling of his OWN diaper would spur the two to do something. But, his tail shifted, and it did. Like the wring of a bell, it set the two other Pokemon off on each other.

The two leaned toward each other and literally butted heads, growling and hissing at each other. They pushed against each others foreheads, in a weird kind of vertical-head-wrestling. Sol had backed away and looked to me for some kind of direction on this, I was looking between the two padded Pokemon and their human counterparts. They were in some kind of argument themselves. Jeez...they were a lot alike.

MAYBE I should do something. I had a choice...humans or Pokemon...who do I intervene with? Well...my choice spoke a volume or two, if my life with Sol in it taught me anything. I chose the Pokemon.

The snake and big ferret were still pushing each other by their thick heads as I came over to the side, between them.

"Hey, guys, come on..."

I placed a hand on Wily's shoulder and one on the back of Rattler's large neck. They didn't stop, but their nearest eye glanced at me. "You two forget you're actually friends right?" I informed them, something I partly figured I shouldn't have. In all fairness, yeah, I knew that Zangoose and Seviper were natural enemies, of a sort. But that's to be said about the wild bunches. Here, in this city, these two actually had gotten to a point of level ground, thanks to a bit of padding and humility.

The two stopped trying to fuse their heads together, either do to what I said, or that a migraine was starting to come on. They pulled back, looking to me fully to let me go on.

"Seriously, you two want to get in a fight like last time?" I asked either of them, a little surprised at myself...I sounded like mom.

They looked at each other, then away in an embarrassed manner. They knew what I was talking about. It was an incident back after Jean and Monte, and me, were free from school. The tendency of the two's species to rival against each other had reached a climax. Freed from the educational system, they, and their human counterparts, decided to duke it out.

The fight between Jean and Monte wasn't really a fight. Jean kept dodging out of Monte's way...in fact Monte hurt himself more than anything else. Their POKEMON, on the other hand, got scuffed up way more. Wily was actually the first embarrassed, when he had taken Rattler into a bit of a body-lock to get the snake to submit defeat. Rattler, though, having the pride I guess a lot of reptiles have, wasn't going to do that...

In either desperation or misguided strategy, with his head dangling over Wily's shoulder, he had pierced the back of Wily's padding with his fangs, and threw his head up...taking the large ferret's diaper with it. I don't know if it was sweat from training, a bad diapering job, or what, but whatever caused it...Wily was highly embarrassed about being stripped naked, and let Rattler go.

To his credit, the Seviper didn't attack again, starring wide-eyed at the diaper, clean mind you, dangling from his fangs. I think it was both the shock of having someone else's diaper that close, or, more likely, the fact of what it was he had just done. Wily, though, spurred on by embarrassment, leaped at the snake and proceeded to rip Rattler's off.

Now fighting was one thing, and that's what the Pokemon and the guys got in trouble for most, but the removal of another Pokemon's diaper without given permission of their owner/partner/what have you...was on par with harassment, same thing if you did it to another person. Thankfully the guys didn't charge each other on that, but had to stew in the Center over night with their Pokemon, under direction of their parents.

Strangely, I learned later, it seemed to work. Jean and Monte still have their misgivings about each other, and still verbally sparred, but they eventually agreed they took it too far (though Jean tells me it was still Monte, and vice-versa). The part I DID see, which is when mom asked me to pick up something for her Pokemon when the Center opened, was what their Pokemon did. Rattler seemed to apologize to Wily for what he had did, making me think it was accidental, offering up his only limb as a hand. Wily didn't accept it at first, but eventually did give a single shake to the snake, apologizing himself, albeit grudgingly...

In the now, I saw similar expressions written on both their faces, as they eventually looked to me, then each other.

"...Se...vipe..." Rattler mumbled in a sullen, but apologetic way.

"...Zan...goose..." Wily said in an equal fashion.

Both of them weren't looking at each other, I guess to save figurative, and literal face. I rolled my eyes, catching sight of Sol looking at me with a rather smirky expression, as if he thought I was full of myself acting the diplomat. His slitted eyes glanced away for a few seconds before returning, Was that a smidge of pride for me there?

"Uh, everything ok over there?" Monte called over to us, getting me and the Pokemon's attention.

"No, nothing wrong, right boys?" I asked between the snake and ferret. The two blushed, realizing their partners had not realized they had almost fought again and may have gotten them in trouble, again. They both looked about to wet their diapers over it till I patted them on the backs to assure I wouldn't say anything. They sighed and hissed with relief at that, or the hissing may have been the wetting, I wasn't sure heh.

I rolled my eyes, going between the larger Pokemon and running a palm over the head of my own. "You two should get along better, like your Pokemon," I partly-teased at Monte and Jean, seeing their Pokemon flinch a bit at the statement. I was a bit on a roll with the diplomat thing, wouldn't have said it otherwise.

"At least you have yet to challenge me to another fight, that's progress," Jean admitted, shrugging.

"I'm pretty confident I could win," Monte shrugged. "But, eh, he's right. I didn't get it when we were younger...muscle isn't everything," he added, flashing a smile at me and giving a thumbs up. I barely heard Sol stomp his foot beside me, hands into fists at his side as if it looked like HE wanted to fight Monte for saying he had no muscle.

"Hm hm...yes, maybe Sol is stronger than both of us combined," Jean mused. I looked over, seeing Rattler and Wily mischievously towering over my Salandit. Sol didn't budge, or use his diaper, but he did move his head slightly away and his eye twitched in uncertainty.

"Just kidding!" Monte remarked, morely toward his Pokemon, both snake and ferret backing up and chuckling good naturely to each other. Sol rolled his eyes and shook his head. I crouched down and gave him a few pats to his padded rump to make him feel better. He glared sideways at me, letting a ripple of flame go down his tail for a few seconds for intimidation purposes.

"Hey! Purp, you said you and the little guy were getting something to eat right? Why don't you join me and Wily?" Monte offered, pointing a thumb back at some kind of diner set-up with the words 'The Flaming Tauros' on a sign above the entrance. It accompanied an image of said-Pokemon, but it's mane was a bunch of glassy flames with lights built into them so it lit up strikingly at night.

"Why did he have to pick the same place I was going..." Jean muttered, passing by behind me so that I heard him.

I thought on the matter in the few seconds I had, looking to see Sol salivating a bit at the thought of charred Tauros meat. I've been to the place before, pretty good food, decent prices...it was morely being invited by Monte and the fact Jean was coming too...

I won't say I didn't like the two, or that we haven't gone places in the past...I just never really felt that motivated to 'hang out' before. I was kind of...the quiet sort, who kept his head down and did his work in school. I kind of didn't want the trouble that the two seemed to cause on a weekly basis in some way. Monte with his muscle, and Jean with his words...always rubbed someone the wrong way. Aside from me, I really didn't care much for gym stuff, and I didn't give Jean a reason to bite me with sarcasm.

Honestly, if I ever hung out with them, it because of their Pokemon. Weird right? Well...I didn't have one of my own at the time, not a lot of people did. But, it seemed like the two found their matches right away. It was a double-edge-sword kind of thing. I was awed at the connection they had between their partners, but jealous and a little depressed by it too. My feelings were pretty chaotic back then. And honestly, I found myself connecting easier with Pokemon than I did people...which meant my inability to find MINE hurt all the more...

But, now I have Sol, I have that connection too. I've hung out with him every day since, we were inseparable. Maybe...I should...

"...yeah, I...guess that would be cool," I said, shrugging. Might as well give it a try I suppose.  
"Awe-some! Last one there pays the tippppppp!" Monte yelled into the air...for about three seconds longer than he needed to, which caused the rest of us to glance at each other in concern. Then he started jogging off to the place with Wily in tow, diaper crinkling, leaving me, Sol, Jean, and Rattler in the dust...

"Well...there goes the serenity of the meal," Jean remarked, following at a leisurely pace with Rattler. Sol followed the snake a few steps before turning to me, wondering why I wasn't coming with. After a moment, I followed, taking stride beside him, letting the brief flash of pitiful attempts at person-to-person relationships drift away...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Sizzle (Or, How Everyone Else Has It Figured Out)**

I felt cramped.

Maybe it was the whole 'hanging out' thing when you weren't doing it with just your Pokemon. Or maybe it was that, despite the large booths, 90% of the room was occupied by bodies. Or maybe it was because instead of just sitting beside my two-foot lizard, I was also sitting beside a 8-foot snake.

Apparently Jean had something about always sitting on corner seats, which was something that drifted to Rattler. So it was Rattler, me, and Sol...sitting opposite of Jean, Wily, and Monte. I suppose Jean had better opinions about Pokemon than people, sitting next to Wily...I doubted he would have accepted sitting beside Monte...and I sure as Arceus wasn't going to NOT sit next to Sol. I needed my wing-man, er, wing-lizard near me for this kind of experience.

"Ah...smell all that good food," Monte commented, eyes closed, using his hands to fan said-smells into his nose. Beside him, Wily did the same, smiling at the concept of what those smells were actually coming from.

"Good, they have fish too," Jean observed, looking at the menu. He had it spread open wide, as Rattler extended his snaky body so his head could look at the choices too, without the rest of his coiled self leaving his seat.

I looked over the menu too, instead lowering it a bit so Sol could pick his stuff too. There were a lot of familiar things from other places, and they still had my old standby, seasoned Tauros Steak with seasoned fries on there. I figured to go with that instead of something special for today, didn't want to get something unkind toward my stomach with company at the table.

"...wish they would put pictures for all the food," I remarked off-handedly, looking at the new stuff that DID have pictures.

"What's that?" Monte asked.

I flinched, not really wanting to elaborate. "Just...kind of like to know what stuff looks like before I order is all..."

"It is a good idea," Jean agreed, his head, and most of his Seviper's, buried in his own menu. "The cost of extra images seems to pale in comparison to quicker selections by paying patrons...allowing them to choose, eat, and leave quicker for new people to come in."

"You think way too hard..." Monte said dully.

"Just enough," Jean retorted, his eyes bobbing above the top of the menu, like the fin of a shark-Pokemon, as he said it before dropping again.

I felt Sol nudge me in the arm, getting my attention. He started nodding, grinning a little as well. I smiled a little, thankful that my buddy agreed with me too.

Then he pointed to a new thing on the menu and gave me a very wide smile. When I saw what it was, my enthusiasm dropped a smidge. Honest he may have been about agreeing with me, but I think he was proud it was a bonus toward buttering me up. I sighed, about to berate him for choosing something THAT spicy and filling...but then reminded myself we weren't alone.

"...alright, alright. But if it doesn't suit well with you..." I started to tell him.

"Sal sal," he replied, nodding his head side to side as if to say 'don't worry about it'. Well, I did...after all, I worry about the END of anything he takes in.

When we all got our orders out, I realized the second stage of hanging out in a food establishment. That moment between ordering and when the meal gets finished, when all parties needed to interact in discussions of various manners. I didn't really have any topics on the mind at the moment, so I just watched Monte and Jean go at it again for a few minutes before...

"Hey Purp!" Monte suddenly said, getting my actual attention for the first time in the couple minutes that passed.

"Yeah?"

"You heard what I said right?"

"Huh? Oh...sorry was...distracted..."

"Oh that's ok. I was just telling Jean here about how Wily learned a new Move during training with me last week!"

"New Move?" I asked. I heard Sol's diaper crinkle as he leaned in a little. I didn't gesture quite as much, but I was a little intrigued too.

"Yeaaahhhhaaaa!" Monte bellowed, throwing an arm around Wily's shoulders and patting the Zangoose's chest. "We focused so much on attacking stuff early on for beefing up that we totally forgot improving through concentration, can you believe that?"

"Yes."

"Ssss."

That was Jean and Rattler at the same time, Monte and Wily ignored them.

"Yeah, we use to train at old Samson's place back in school. Nobody really lives around there even now, so it's a good place for some battle training where you don't have to worry about hurtin' nobody. But, a year or two after we got out of school, we got on a proper path at the place we are now."

"The...dojo?" I asked, thinking I heard him say something about that before.

"Yeah! There! Master Ty took us on in classes, say's we have great potential!"

"Dojo's are for training self-defense styles...not aggressive ones," Jean commented to him, raising a brow.

"Yeah, well, mom was kind of getting suspicious of where me and Wily went," Monte admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Me and Wily did it to just get stronger personally...didn't want her thinking I was becoming a Pokemon Trainer or something..."

"Ah, that makes sense..." Jean remarked, nodding lightly.

I could understand Monte's hesitation. Pokemon Trainers were a difficult subject. In a city as peace centric on bonds between humans and Pokemon, such a profession was looked down upon with skepticism and wariness. Of course, it could go further than that. I'm not sure how many friends Monte has, but if people thought he was aiming to be a Trainer, he might have well lost a few...

"Anyway, hey! Look at this!"

Monte renewed our attention, reaching into his duffle bag to pull out what looked to be a plate of some kind of metal. Me and Sol looked at each other worriedly, with Rattler curving his head over to us to try and share in the uncertainty.

"What are you doing?" Jean hissed, confirming my suspicion this was not usual pre-eating banter.

"Just a quick demo! One sec!" Monte explained, sitting up a little and looking around the vicinity for anybody who took interest in our group. Nope. A pale boy, a muscle head with a metal plate, and a kid with purple hair...accompanied by their diapered snake, ferret, and lizard. Nothing strange about all that.

"Ok Wily! Real quick! Just a scratch like before!" Monte told his Zangoose, holding up the plate by handles on the sides. It actually kind of reminded me of those training block thingies in old kung-fu films where the hero guy was training. Like 'limb punching bags' or something.

Wily shifted, his big diaper crinkling under his rump, looking as if he wanted to get this over with soon. He held up his clawed hands and waited. The rest of us sunk into our padded seats, literal for the Pokemon, worried what craziness Monte was doing...

With a quick jab, Wily swiftly slashed the metal with his claws. It was...kind of weird...like the swat from a cat Pokemon instead of a powerhouse. The metal clanged a bit, sounding a LOT like the clanging from the kitchens in the back, so I guess it went unnoticed. The limited-room-slash caused some white scratches on the metal surface Monte was holding but...not much else.

"Was...that it?" Jean asked, both him and his Seviper raising confused brows, or ones of disappointment.

"It was...great?" I compliment...I guess. Beside me, Sol was looking clearly confused...I think HE thought he could make a bigger dent in that thing.

"Hold on, that's just to show the difference," Monte clarified, adjusting his hold on the metal plate. "Ok Wily, show'em!"

Wily grimaced, but nodded, placing his clawed hands together, like some kind of praying mantis Pokemon. He closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate for a moment. I've seen this in kung-fu movies too. Wily was focusing for something, maybe blocking out everything around him to concentrate. But does that really-?

"...Oh..." I heard Jean say, sliding a little away from Wily. He seemed to notice something I didn't. Rattler moved his head away too, a cautious look on his reptilian face. Beside me, I noticed Sol watching rather intently...and I joined him, wondering what was going on.

"Whoa."

Wily's claws took on a slight glow...but before I could register it as existing, rather than as my imagination, Wily gave the same kind of slash as he did before...and the glow disappeared as swiftly when he was finished. THIS time...his claws had found purchase, carving noticeable gashes in the metal.

"Ho ho! There ya go! Nice one Wily!" Monte complimented, looking at the gashes. Wily smiled awkwardly, shifting around then straightening up, looking down below the table at where his diaper was.

"Oh...right. Sorry buddy, forgot it's still new," Monte chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Considering there was no...ahem...'brassy noise'...I'm guessing Wily had just wet his diaper from the use of that...Move I suppose? It must have been just a little, as I didn't hear the hissing anymore. Then again, his diaper was pretty big, maybe you didn't hear the noise unless he flooded it.

"Wow...that was pretty cool Wily," I admitted, tipping my head to look at the slightly embarrassed ferret. To my right, I saw Rattler narrow his eyes and mutter out the side of his mouth, as if unimpressed...though he might have been. To my left, Sol was jumping on his padded rear, trying to get a better look at the gashed metal plate as Monte put it away.

"Z-zan aaaann," Wily replied to my compliment, trying to smile.

"I know that technique," Jean remarked, though Monte concentrated more on my praise.

"You bet it was cool!" he commented brightly. "Master Ty told me it's the Sword Dance Move. Improves a Pokemon's physical power!"

"Sounds really useful," I replied honestly.

"Oh, very! It's a major step toward our goal! Though we just kind of figured THIS Move out and still have to work out a few of the kinks."

"Doesn't seem all that bad," I admitted. A little diaper wetting for a power-up? Doesn't sound too bad at all. Even Sol might go for that one, know he wouldn't mind a damp diaper for some extra oomph. Though, that was if I ever intended him to get in an actual fight...which I don't.

"Sev..." Rattler mumbled audibly, looking off to the side.

"Your friend seems jealous," Monte commented cheekily to Jean. The pale boy looked at his own Pokemon, waiting till he got Rattler's attention.

"Rattler...we must concede on this one," Jean told him, the Seviper's mouth going slack in surprise. Jean leaned toward the table, looking over at Monte. "The fact that you and your Pokemon learned that technique through your diligence is quite admirable."

Rattler, Wily, and Monte ALL looked at Jean as if to discern if there was some kind of insult in there. Me and Sol, however, took it at face value, surprised that Jean actually complimented his school rival.

"Uh..." was Monte's reply. That was regular enough that the rest of us relaxed our tension a little. Then he straightened up and started tapping the glass of his soda idly, as if contemplating how to not insult back. "Thanks I guess..."

In the little silence that followed, I suddenly got the compulsion to ask something. "You said something about a goal right? What is it? If you don't mind me asking."

Monte blinked, surprised at first, but then putting on an appreciative smile. "Oh that? Me and Wily are going to be Rangers some day! Maybe even start the first station here in the forest around the city!"

I heard slurping beside me, glancing to see Sol slurping his own soda with a straw. He always used a straw for some reason, not that I thought that was weird or anything. He was glancing up at me, wondering about Monte's statements. We had seen a television special or two concerning Pokemon Rangers before...but we got the impression they were like a kind of preservation society or something.

"Don't Rangers specialize in...non aggression tactics?" Jean remarked flatly, his facial expression shared by Rattler.

"Oh...well yeah, in regards to Pokemon I guess," Monte admitted, shrugging. "But I'd like to think of it more like protecting the city from the occasional wild attacks, especially for visitors."

"Have there really been a whole lot of those?" I commented, mainly to myself.

"Thanks to the Haxorus at the city gates, it's not that terrible a problem," Jean reminded me, holding up eight fingers. "There's two stationed at every gate, along with night guards. Aside from lunch breaks, and diaper changes, they do their job well. Goes with their personality, friendly, but very territorial."

I nodded at Jean's explanation, remembering seeing them on occasion. I think I remember nearly going out a gate when I was a kid and a Haxorus stopped me. Seeing a powerful dragon Pokemon like that in a big diaper with gold orbs, with black snake-like symbols, doting it's shell. These days, I was considered old enough to leave on my own, but like everyone else, I knew what those Haxorus did. Protectors of Berryton...

At the same time, though, I understood Monte's intentions a bit more. I've snuck out the city limits before I hit double digits in age...and I don't doubt there are some other areas that you can bypass the main gates from. But, between the city and the harbor, there wasn't much of a 'security force' for the forest between.

"Well, I'm aiming to START here at least," Monte told us, shrugging. "If I can get an official Ranger License, and the gear, I can work up a reputation here. If the Union likes what I do, we can work to protect some of the most important places in the world! But first, me and Wily have to train up before we can move on to actual practice with wild Pokemon."

"Wow heh," I murmured, a little in awe. There were some holes, but Monte seemed to have the solid foundation for what he wanted to do. Training to be Ranger...huh. It touches on Trainer a bit, but was far enough away, I think it, that people would accept his choice. City officials might actually like such a proposal. Wonder why nobody thought of doing that before...

"Hey Purp! Your little guy was a wild Pokemon before right?"

I flinched, first at being the focus of conversation, then realizing what Monte had just asked me. I glanced down at the lizard in question beside me. Sol's straw was clamped within his jagged mouth, but he wasn't drinking, instead he was starring with narrow eyes at the aspiring-Ranger in the opposite seat.

"Umm, well I-"

Sol took the initiative on how he felt about what Monte was getting to, as I instantly felt my right shoulder get a little hotter as his tail flames started to go off. I tried to move the un-ignited portions with the sleeve of my shirt, so he didn't accidentally cause a fire...

"Whoa! Sorry little dude! Didn't mean to tick you off," Monte quickly said, holding up his hands defensively. Sol, thankfully, cut the flame, but not his death stare, opening his mouth and starting to tip his soda glass a little.

"You wanted to test your Ranger skills with him didn't you?" Jean chuckled, giving Monte a slight smirk.

"W-well I-" Monte started, but then froze up as Sol took a square of ice from his glass and crunched it in his mouth. He chewed rather noisily, still looking at Monte. "O-ok, it was just a thought, just a thought heh heh...essh the little guy can be scary," he added, whispering the last bit to Wily. The Zangoose looked at his partner with some skepticism, though I did see HE was surprised by Sol's stunt too...

"A Ranger...hmm," Jean suddenly remarked to himself, looking to the ceiling. "I suppose i may have to work with those on occasion."

"What was that?" Monte asked, eager to switch his topic for one that might get a poisonous fire-lizard off his back.

"You don't think you're the only one who's training toward a goal do you?"

"Really? What's YOURS then?"

"Global Police Agent."

Me and Monte shifted in our seats at that mention, with Rattler glancing at both of us with anticipation, then pleasure at our uncertain reactions.

"You want to join the police?" I eventually asked, seeing Monte was still waryily looking at my lizard's still glaring face.

"Not the limited forces in towns. I'm referring to the Global division, or International division as some call it," Jean clarified. "They are in charge of the investigation and capture of world criminals and their organizations from all over the world."

"Are you serious...or just trying to upstage me?" Monte mumbled, folding his arms, on the verge of pouting if the later was true.

"I didn't say anything against Ranger forces," Jean told him, raising a brow, before turning his attention to me again. "It's an ambitious goal, I'm sure, given that our home isn't exactly well known. It or it's traditions."

I nodded, trying my best to glance over at Rattler's padding within his coils. He noticed me, though, and grimaced, apparently well aware of the oddity he may become if he followed Jean's goal. I could understand if Jean was joining the police force here in town...but if the Global Police go all over the world well...

"Sevipe..." Rattler moaned, moving his head up to Jean, seeming upset about the reminder.

"Oh, don't be that way," Jean told him, patting his scaly head. "Our training may be informal, but it's highly progressive. We'll prove ourselves through our technique."

"What training? What technique?" Monte ventured to ask, leaning toward the table to peer past Wily at the two of them.

"A Global Police agent is generally trained in a variety of fields to adapt to many situations," Jean informed him without taking his eyes off his Seviper partner. "On par with that, me and Rattler have been working together to find the right...assets, specifically for him."

"Assets?" I asked.

"Technical Machines."

As Monte and Jean combated about the differences between 'taught' Moves and 'learned' ones, I was lost in Jean's answer. Technical Machines were little marvels, for sure. Developed by Silph Co., which I guess is an even bigger corporation than even Poke-Poofs is, they could teach Pokemon all sorts of things...within certain limitations. I do know TMs look like a combination of compact/floppy disks. Though...how it actually translates into giving Pokemon different powers bewilders me.

I glanced over to Sol briefly, who had turned around and was pulling himself up against the booth, trying to look over the seat-head to see if our meals were coming or not. It was a little funny to see him dangling a bit, but knew he would just fall on his padded rump if he lost grip. Still, I wondered briefly...what kind of TMs could he learn?

"-like I said, both paths have their advantages and disadvantages," Jean was saying when I tuned back in to the conversation. In his hand, I saw a TM in a plastic case, but if he said what it was, I must have missed it.

"Anyway, as I was saying," the pale boy continued, looking at me. "Aggression and over-powering with brute force is not a very kind interpretation for a agency that is suppose to protect others. But, for the kind of criminals we would deal with, a variable Move list is invaluable."

"Se-viper!" Rattler exclaimed rather proudly, giving a small bump in the chest(?) with his sword-like tail. I looked at him for a moment longer than usual, thinking he was just declaring that his Moveset was superior than those at the table. Then, for some weird reason, he seemed to...vibrate in place, and I swear I saw THREE Sevipers at first. I blinked and there was just on Rattler there, but I realized his eyes had shifted from me, to something past me.

"Sa-sa-saland!?"

I looked back. Sol crashed onto his padded rump, looking up at the booth's rim with perplexity. I looked up too, and would have fell out of my seat too if I wasn't stuck between two Pokemon. Peering over the other side of the booth was ANOTHER Seviper...but the longer I looked at it, the more translucent it became. Within a few brief seconds, it's form scattered into lines before disappearing completely.

"What was...?" I started, pointing at the disappearing Pokemon. When I looked back to the table, I saw Monte and Wily shocked as well, before joining me in my glance to Jean. He grinned at us with quite the satisfaction as he tapped the TM in his hand.

"Double Team...a technique quite useful in evasion, among other avenues," he remarked.

I looked over at Rattler, who was currently moving his head in front of my chest to smile rather smugly at my still bewildered Salandit. Sol spotted him instantly, then looked to where the double had been a second ago, then back, seeming to slowly comprehend what he had just saw. Though he hadn't gotten my lizard wetting his diaper, Rattler's aim to tease Sol had been a success. Sol's response was to thump the snake in the head with his tail, making the Seviper retract his head instantly.

"That was amazing," I remarked a bit breathless, looking back at the blank space again. Making doubles of yourself? If that wasn't something a Seviper could learn on it's own, I could see the sense in Jean's method of training being quite intuitive.

"Why thank you," Jean chuckled, glancing at the TM in his hand. "I actually have a line on getting machines from a foreign supplier. The ones in the city are generally...safer. So I had to go further on the net. Me and Rattler have been going through quite a few to find the right combinations for the job."

"Jeez..." I breathed, dumbfounded with how much TMs could change a Pokemon's abilities. It was mostly a Trainer thing, after all. Sure, some people in the city could teach their Pokemon some useful moves for performing certain tasks, so I guess in some cases, it was an acceptable gray area.

Jean flipped the disc in his hand for a few seconds, looking at me rather firmly. "...you know, me and Rattler have mastered this one already. How about you try it with yours?"

"W-what?" I elegantly replied. Then I looked down at Sol, who had turned right back around to the table and was looking at me a bit confused, apparently he hadn't heard what Jean just said.

"Do you want to borrow it?" Jean asked me, more directly.

"Me? But I...don't know. I don't know how to use those things and-"

"Well, for Trainers, they basically use the TM Case with a filled Pokeball, and the process is that easy," Jean explained, ignoring my hesitation at the thought of what Sol MIGHT actually do with a Move like Double Team.

"As for the rest of us who don't use Pokeballs...the process is more direct," he continued, gesturing the TM in his hand. "Bare with me on the specifics, as even Silph Co. won't divulge their process, but TMs are a kind of...unique instructional videos."

"What? So it's like a workout tape?" Monte commented, slipping into the conversation. Wily gave him a puzzled expression.

"In a way. But instead of a physical process, it is a mental one," Jean explained between the two of us, pointing at his own head. "Every Pokemon can learn different abilities, naturally. However, they also have the potential to learn other abilities as well, which, I presume, are held behind a kind of...mental lock."

"Annnnnd you lost me," Monte groaned. To my credit, I wasn't lost in the conversation yet...

"Think of it as a locked gate blocking you from the box that holds a new Move," Jean clarified. "TMs are designed to unlock those gates, allowing a Pokemon to be able to perform them. That's the primary function of a Technical Machine. The second is quite simply a visual demonstration of the Move, though you need to select the Pokemon for whom you are using the machine for from the list of options in the data. From there, it's quite similar to the rigorous training that you described Monte."

"Ok, that part I get...I think."

"So, using a TM is not as simple as some think. While all you need is a computer, aduio equipment, and the TM itself, it takes mental and physical fortitude to both unlock an ability's potential, and then to actually perform it."

"Wow, and you and Rattler did all that? More than once?" I asked, looking to the snake Pokemon beside me.

"Se-vipe," Rattler said rather smugly, his upper body swaying a bit with self-satisfaction.  
"Yes. Of course, I have my own training regiment as well, but naturally we support each other. I dare say, Rattler has a tougher time of this than I do," Jean admitted.

"Seeeevvv," Rattler said rather affectionately, stretching his head and rubbing it against the side of Jean's. He was returned with a few pets to his scaly cheek, much to his delight.

I reached an arm over and placed it over Sol's shoulders, suddenly feeling like I should show affection myself. I pulled him a little closer against my side, which surprised him a bit. But he looked up and grinned cheekily at me, liking this sneak attack. I patted him on the head as I saw Jean hold up the TM again.

"So what do you say Purple, will you try out the-"

"I will!" Monte declared, holding out for the TM, and the other raised high like he was answering a question in school.

"Wow...abandoning your principles that soon huh?" Jean remarked, strangely with disappointment in his voice.

"Ugh," Monte groaned, stretching his arms on the table. "You're right! Can't stop now! Those machine thingies are a short cut-"

"They're not a short cut..."

"-and me and Wily are going to pull out our NATURAL power! Right Wily!?"

"Zangoose!"

Jean rolled his eyes, laying the TM on the table and giving it a slight push to slide over to me. I caught it mainly because I was worried it would fall off the table and break hitting the floor. I looked at the unassuming disc in my hand that could unlock powerful Moves hiding in a Pokemon's subconscious.

"Actually, you can keep that one if you want, since Rattler's got it down. Of course, I advise, after the initial install, to check to see if a Salandit is included in the list. If a Pokemon can't learn the Move, they'll get a bad headache if they try to learn it. That and a rather...full diaper," Jean told me, whispering off to the side with that last part, making Rattler blush. Apparently Jean was speaking from experience, albiet it was the Seviper's.

"But," he continued a second later, seeing my worried expression. "If I recall, that TM had an extensive acceptance list on it, more than most, so I'm sure a Salandit's on there."

I looked at the TM in my hand, and Sol stretched his head to look at it too. I wondered how this little disc could do all that Jean said it would. The visual stuff sounded like any exercise or demonstration video you would find in a lot of professions. But the mental stuff, about unlocking hidden potential, blew my mind. How did Sliph Co. even make stuff like this...?

My glance went down to Sol, who was looking at me with a look of curiosity and eagerness, kicking his feet a little and crinkling up his diaper. I guess this kind of thing WAS exciting. What Rattler had did was pretty cool, making a copy of himself. If Sol understood that HE might be able to do that, I could get why he was itching to try it.

Still, I was hesitant on if I would actually go through with the thing. For one, I was a little worried about the 'mental and physical fortitude' thing, never mind a used diaper. That, and I was concerned with what Sol would do with such a technique. If he decided to be mischievous toward me in the future, dealing with multiple copies of him (in whatever capacity that was...) seemed counter productive to a reasonable stress level.

As I pondered the mechanical marvel in my hand, our meals finally arrived, Sol jumping out of my arm and planting his claws on the table. He patting his feet against his booth seat like a jackrabbit-Pokemon, seeming to forget the whole TM business, at least for now. I took the moment to stuff the disc in my bag, figuring to think on the matter later...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Soil (Or, Probably Why You Don't Ask About Food)**

It was...weird eating with so many people at the table. Me and Sol usually just ate together and enjoyed each others company. While I had the bonus of not having to force conversation at this point, it was still unusual to me. I guess that's the anti-socialness with people I still have in me somewhere. Having Sol near me, though, kind of made me...a little braver. After all, I wouldn't be sitting here if not for him.

It was kind of fun, watching Wily being the chop expert for Monte with his meat. Jean was more traditional, eating some kind of fish dish in a rice bowl. Not a fish fan personally. He did note to Rattler, though, to not stick a rather large Bouffalant Teriyaki stick down his long throat for one gulp. Talk about a meal in five seconds. As for me, I just had a large fillet of Tauros meat with a double order of fries on the side, black pepper and ketchup to follow. Boring, I know, but I didn't want to push it company.

To my other side, Sol was enjoying his own meal, apparently called the 'Snorlax King'. From the picture and description, it was like some kind of really thick soup made with chunks of meat, with various peppers in it and two large bread sticks soaking in it. There was also a blob or two of yellow, Chansey eggs I guess, to give it some nutritional value, and maybe to help with the heat in the dish.

It looked rather...hefty from the picture, and more so now that I was looking at it. I knew him eating it would probably have bad repercussions for me...but they were going to happen anyway and he wanted to try it. A little weird, submitting to him like an exhausted parent listening to their kid screaming about a toy. Granted, Sol didn't scream at me, but the similarity stuck. In the end, though, I guess I can't help but spoil him.

Seemed like he was enjoying it too, using a spoon (ha, I taught him to use those) to take big bites. On occasion he'd let out a pleasant sigh, opening his mouth to let some steam drift from it. He dug into his meal without even waiting for it to cool, though he wasn't wolfing it down like he would have years ago.

Oh well, I'll deal with the backlash if it makes him happy. As I started cutting up my meat with a knife, unlike Wily with his claws-hopefully he washed them-I had a momentary thought to what it was I was eating.

Truth is, I probably wasn't eating Tauros at all, and they didn't have Snorlax or Buffalant meat either. It was just like a parody or homage, an interesting name to get people to eat. Though, admittedly, some people could take it literally, which is why the words '_only Pokemon byproducts are included in every item_' is printed on the bottom of the menu.

Believe me, the first time I heard that there WERE people outside our city that actually ate Pokemon, I was horrified. I was young then, and was in such a state I didn't even leave the house, fearing that some of the Pokemon I saw walking in the streets had distant relatives who ended up as human chow.

Eventually, though, I slowly accepted it. In the wild, Pokemon fight and eat each other. It was just nature. Of course, that didn't mean me, or other people here, were going to start consuming Pokemon by the plate-full. Reason being, is because it's not really necessary. Cows, pigs, chickens, and all the rest were just fine with us.

I guess that kind of thing surprises mainlanders, because they never really think about it these days. I suppose having an outside perspective, thanks to Berryton's traditions and values, indentured me to some uncommon knowledge.

You see, Pokemon dominate the world. I'm not sure if it's slightly below humans or slightly above, but they are everywhere. In the wild, many can be dangerous. Humans have the safety of walls, technology, and Pokemon Rangers.

But what about wild animals? From small cats to horses? Well, the fact is, they couldn't compare to Pokemon. While I guess some animals have a little intelligence, it pales in comparison to Pokemon, and there was no contest in nearly every circumstance that the powers of a Pokemon exceed the common animal. In the wild, the predator and prey paradigm absolutely favored Pokemon. Normal animals would always be the prey, always below them on the bottom of the food chain. The reason you don't seem many natural animals around these days is because of that.

Thankfully, they're not extinct. Or, at least the ones I know about aren't. Like some protected Pokemon species, such as the Farfetch'd and Slowpokes, natural animals were also subjected to such treatment. Secure facilities and zones, heavily protected by preservationists, and even the Rangers if I recall, keep natural animals behind walls, away from predatory Pokemon that would find them easy prey.

These places are doted all over the world, and have been going strong since before I was born. They locate, secure, and take care of animals, raise them, and make sure their numbers steadily rise every year. Of course, land-creatures are the majority, though efforts for sky and sea creatures are still ongoing.

Some animals, like cats and dogs, are able to be adopted by interested parties. Others, like pigs and chickens, are supplied to towns and cities in exchange for monetary support. They, in turn, can be raised there, till the inevitable...well, you know.

I guess they never really get much publicity anymore, since Pokemon keep getting more and more prominent in the world. Maybe that's a good thing, I don't know. But at least us in Berryton, who do support the preservations and get wild stock from them, appreciate them for their efforts. Having a little guy of my own now, I can honestly say I'm glad they do what they do. I don't know what I would do if I was left to just eating something that he was in similar category to.

Actually, spare thought, I remembered reading on something when I was younger about the topic. Apparently, when one of the preservations suffered a big decline in it's numbers (I can't recall the reason), someone actually proposed a radical concept to try out. It was controversial at first, given the nature of the concept, but eventually it got the green light.

Cloning.

Cloning animals for food-use turned out to be a step in a helpful direction. While the process took time, it eventually merited accepted results. While the clones lacked a 'certain something' that activists claimed was missing, investors of the proposal saw it as a successful test batch. Sure, maybe the products of the wild stock wasn't as best compared to the real thing, things were in the early stages, so improvement was possible.

Actually, the scientist...what was his name...Dr. Fuji, that's it, was quite the dedicate to the pursuit of cloning, that he proposed even using the process on Pokemon. He initially said this was for moral and practical applications, like cloning endangered Pokemon species, though people were wary of how things would turn out.

Still, he eventually DID create Pokemon clones, who were nearly identical to normal ones in every way, aside from some weird marks as part of the process. But, unlike natural animals, that 'certain something' that was missing was far more apparent. None of the clones gained consciousness. I guess to Dr. Fuji, it was a question that was less on the physical aspect of creating beings...and more on something mental, or emotional.

Huh, whatever happened to that guy? Been so long since school. Didn't he get booted out of his profession for trying to get funding to clone humans? Yeah, people are still a little unsure of cloned Pokemon...cloned humans though, that's a no no. Thats way too close to home for people to accept. Still, think he had a wife and daughter to support, hopefully he found something else to do, it's sad when talented people lose their way...

I start working more on my could-be-Tauros-clone-or-something-else steak and fries at a steady pace, judging how everyone else had gone along with their meals. Beside me, I noticed Sol was already finished before everyone else was, which I wasn't too surprised by. He always seemed to finish before I did, even though I myself was a fast eater. I guess it comes from his 'wild time' as Monte had brought up. I watched as my lizard finished tipping the bowl's remnant bits into his mouth, letting the warm container of food shake a bit on the table when he let go of it.

"Saaaaallll," he breathed, sinking down into his padded seat, placing his clawed hands on his slightly bulging stomach. He closed his eyes and murmured happily as bits of steam came out his snout. I guess he liked it heh.

I let him enjoy the lingering taste of spices and meat chunks still in his mouth as I finished up my own meal, thin slices of meat with sauce, and stuffing more than one ketchup-ed fry in my mouth. Maybe I got my quick eating from him...or maybe it was the reverse, given my solitary-ness back in school.

"Whoa, jeez, Purp, your little guy's done already?!" Monte commented, surprised, or alarmed. Beside him, Wily had a strip of charred meat dangling from his mouth, apparently stunned someone nearly more than half his size had such an appetite. Sol opened one slitted eye, gave a slight grin, then closed it again. He was satisfied at the disbelief, but was reveling in a fullness of good food and didn't want to exert himself.

"He's a...quick eater," I admitted, shrugging.

"Certainly savored it, given the faces he was making," Jean commented, brow raised. Oh really? Guess I missed that in my thoughts, dang. "Rattler, don't," he added calmly as he noticed Rattler, not wanting to be upstaged I guess, tried to down his meal in one go again.

The meal continued on for a further few minutes as the others caught up. With Sol on the sidelines licking meaty bits and peppers in his mouth, I was a spectator to the other four. Nothing really notable happened, as they each talked to each other, Pokemon included, but it was something I just wasn't use to.

Back in school, before Sol, I always use to sit alone at lunch, or eat in the library while I tried to get my homework done earlier. I didn't really connect with people, so being in the group situation I was now was unusual to me. But, for what it's worth, this venture wasn't so bad. Rattler and Wily were pretty cool, and Monte and Jean each seemed to be working toward dreams of their own. I didn't so much consider them best friends, like I was, and more, with Sol...but I do wish them well. Is that how friendship is with other humans?

I'm glad they didn't ask me about my own plans for the future. I wouldn't know what to say...

I grimaced when I heard an inevitable noise beside me that I had been expecting at some point. The others had finished their meal and were in the process of either taking out Poke' to pay or check their Pokemon's diaper, when Sol stirred beside me. I closed my eyes at first, a little reluctant to deal with the repercussions this early, but looked over anyway.

Sol was working on standing up in his seat, holding his stomach. He didn't look in pain, of course, but he wasn't about to do what he was going do sitting down. He braced his hands against the rim of the table, gritted his teeth, and started grunting. I saw him stick out his padded rear and lift his tail, precursor to the obvious. But he didn't start grunting as much as usual, whatever was happening was something he barely managed to respond to.

While the thick padding in the back muffled 'emission' sounds, especially in public areas with lots of other noises, I knew what he was doing. So did the others. Even before he lifted his tail a little more, a good portion of his meal was starting to push it's way into his diaper. I continued to grimace, realizing the 'stewy' portions of his meal had caused a lot of the stuff to basically 'go right through him'. That was more confirmed when I heard the hissing noise of him letting a torrent out in the front of his padding, it already starting to turn darker there.

I didn't notice any further changes though until he began grunting more audibly, apparently there was more that needed a little 'help' to get out. That was when I saw his diaper start to bulge under his tail, cackling under the added weight. He kept at it for a minute or so, as if assuring himself that what had desired to leave his body was truly done, before sighing out in relief, staying in the position he was with quite a lump in the back of his diaper, and a wet poofyness to it's front.

Seeing he was done, I decided to jump the gun on the comfort and patted him lightly on the back, then running my hand up and down it. He trickled out a bit more in the front, and a slight bulge or two in the back when I did that, though I didn't intend that. He stayed in the position he was in, aware that if he sat down, that big bump in his padding would smush against his rump.

"Heh, that was fast," I whispered to him. He still had his eyes closed, but turned his head my direction, and grinned with a visible blush. Apparently he, too, had expected this kind of outcome and, like me, accepted the terms of having the meal in the first place.

"Whoa ho ho, little buddy. In, then out huh?" Monte remarked, clearly aware of what Sol had just done. Beside him, Wily was looking down at his own diaper, sighing with relief that it seemed he hadn't done anything else yet.

"It's what happens when you go for excessively spicy food," Jean commented, checking Rattler's diaper, the snake having uncoiled his lower half to stretch to him, doing a kind of limbo under the table.

The Seviper's head was currently as low as my waist, and he had a clear shot of Sol's padded backside. He seemed to chuckle at first, till the snake felt his own padding waistband being pulled on. Apparently he forgot his own diaper and was worried about what he might have done.

"Props though," Monte admitted, when he and I both noticed Sol had opened his eyes finally and was looking at everyone. "Little guy like you handling all that stuff? Nice. Was it good?"

Sol grinned with a lighter blush and gave a firm nod to Monte on that. On the other side of me, I saw Rattler return to his former sitting height as he coiled back up. Probably didn't have the same condition as Sol's if he was wrapping up again.

Before talking started again, we got our receipts, the waitress commenting that the special Sol selected was both filling and healthy, and apparently his full diaper was a testament to that. Not sure the rest of us agreed, and we didn't aim to when we paid.

"I guess I should take care of you before we leave huh?" I asked Sol, who quickly nodded at me that that was his preference. Then he straightened up a little more, remembering where we were. I gave him a roundabout nod. "Yeah, would have to do it here."

"Oh, you going to a Poof Place Purp?" Monte asked, thinking on something himself.

"Uh, no, just going to do it here," I replied, already adjusting my bag and looking to see where the restrooms were.

"Hmm, Wily doesn't need a change," Monte remarked, leaning over to look at Jean. He waited a few seconds longer before the pale boy got what he was getting at.

"Neither does Rattler right now, so we don't need to go to one," Jean told him, a little annoyed to remark on the condition of his Seviper's diaper. Rattler was too, considering the dark stare he was giving Monte.

"So, Purp, we'll just wait outside for ya alright?" Monte said to me as I picked Sol up, being extra careful that the sag of his diaper didn't get smushed. Eeesh, there was quite a load in there...maybe even more than this morning.

"What? You guys don't have to do that. I think it's starting to get late and-" I started, unsure if I wanted to experience this much group time all at once.

"Nah, it's fine. Me and Wily can get a jog in after eating," Monte remarked, flinging a hand like it was no big deal.

"I suppose I could wait a few minutes," Jean added, shrugging. Rattler got out of his seat for my convenience, coiling up beside Jean's as I scooched out.

"Um, well, if you guys want to do that I suppose," I ended up saying, getting away from the table and looking for the restrooms. When I found the sign, I started off, holding my lizard against my chest, the warm weight of his saggy diaper drooping against his tail base. Thankfully, few stares accompanied us, and though Sol thought it was for his padding, I was more certain it was because of the fact he was a Salandit they've probably yet to see in the flesh, er, scales.


	7. Chapter 6 B

**Chapter 6.5 Soiler (Or, Don't Make Fun Of A Salamander)**

I entered the restroom, and would say me and Sol were both thankful there didn't seem to be anybody in the stalls. After a second or two, waiting for coughs or any indication otherwise, I made my way over to the changing station on the side of the wall.

Unlike what you could find at the Poof Places, this changing platform was like the usual you would find in a restroom. That is, it was for human children. Accommodating every public space with changing places that had adequate conditions for the multitude of Pokemon that might visit them was considered, well, pricey and extremely difficult to manage. Having a table that can support the 800 pound weight of a Wailord in hundreds of establishments was asking too much of the small-business owner. Not that...anyone has a diapered Wailord in the city, but you get my point.

No, so it was just the regular kind for humans...but it could still be used for smaller Pokemon. Under a reasonable height and weight, it works in a pinch. Luckily, Sol was two-for-two, about the size of a young child and, I guess, far under the weight. I admit, I don't do measurement numbers TOO well.

Anyway, I undid the latch and pulled the station into it's open L shape, noting the support straps and sanitary sheets. I decided to take it up on the offer for Sol's sake, laying a few of those down with one hand. After tugging off the tail tape of the diaper at the back, I laid Sol down onto the table. It didn't so much as buckle under the weight, of him and his full diaper, so we were good.

"Saaal..." Sol grunted, looking off to the side, then the other, then just deciding to look at the ceiling. Gray space and the sinks with the mirrors were probably less desirable sights than the white-block ceiling. Can't blame him, we don't do this often. He was probably just as uncomfortable about being changed in public places than he was having a soiled diaper.

I lowered my bag near the table and started digging through it for his supplies, inwardly thinking about Monte and Jean waiting up for me. Why would they do that? We had the meal, we talked a little...what else was there? Did the two actually consider me more than a once-off discussion? I certainly didn't have anything, other than a notable Pokemon partner, that made me stand out to-

The door opened, and I only gave a quick glance to the person entering before digging in the bag again. Sol wanted me to be quick, so I didn't let something distract me. Sol though, was higher than me at the moment, and was immediately taking alarmed interest at the new person...which turned out to be a young boy in shorts with sticky-sauce fingers.

While I had my attention away, the boy had taken brief notice of me, looked to the sinks, started for them, then noticed the reason why I was rustling through a bag. He saw a black-and-gray-scaled Pokemon laying on the changing table with a rather lumpy diaper. Sol saw him too, and the boy continued to look at him with surprise, and a little suppressed giggle that I didn't manage to hear as I got some plastic gloves on. Sol did, however, and glared at the kid, while barring his teeth in embarrassment.

I rose up, further noting the restrooms newest occupant, who saw me looking and decided to continue his intended goal. I ignored him as he went to the sink, got on his toes, and started to wash his sauce-stained hands. Meanwhile, I tended to my Pokemon, trying to be both careful and quick for Sol's sake.

I focused fully on the task, but Sol, on the other hand, had his attention on the boy. No sooner had I tugged the tapes off of his diaper, with the accompanying 'rrrriiiiipp' noise, Sol saw the boy behind me looking back at us. He was still letting water gush over his fingers as he looked back at some guy wiping down a Pokemon he's probably never seen before.

When I finally got Sol cleaned up enough, sliding his dirty diaper to the side, I started unfolding the new one. It was about this time the boy finished with the water, and was taking paper towels to dry his hands, going rather slowly about it as I slid the new diaper under Sol and started to powder him. I took Sol's look elsewhere, and his accompanying bewildered and uncomfortable expressions, to be just about him being changed in a public restroom. Didn't consider it was the kid at first...I mean, I was working after all.

The boy was still there, drying his hands with a third, or even fifth, sheet of paper, when I taped Sol's new diaper up. I pulled him up so I could latch the tail tape, before picking him up fully and lowering him onto the floor. His claws clicked against the surface as I gave an uncertain glance at the kid with the clearly-dried hands, then got to work taping Sol's dirty diaper up. I figured I would maybe just toss this one back at home, it's getting late anyhow...

While I was doing that, Sol was glaring with a slight blush at the boy nearby, who had been looking at him the whole past minute or two while he was getting his diaper changed. My lizard growled between his toothy protrusions, not liking the smile on the kid's face. When the boy finally finished wasting bits of re-purposed tree, and saw the dirty diaper I was working with near the changing table, he pointed at the Salandit with mocking smile.

"Hehehe! You made poopies! Babies make poopies!" the boy said, starting to laugh.

That little jerky-Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sol flex his claws, and saw the beginning flame undulations of his tail start up. Oh crap...Sol don't do that. Don't do-

Sol closed his slit eyes for a second, and I could see his cheeks twitch at his restraint, before he glanced my way for some kind of approval to do something rather unfriendly to the boy mocking him. I shook my head, carefully, but my eyes showed I understood his feeling on the matter. His mouth twitched in annoyance at not getting the OK on what he WANTED to do, but was grudgingly accepting of it.

I finished with Sol's former diaper, stuffing it in the bag along with everything else, tossing my used gloves in the nearby trash. I decided to forgo picking up Sol, and made sure he saw my gesture to leave. "Not worth it buddy," I whispered to him. Grudgingly, and growling out both sides of his nearly clenched mouth, he started to follow me.

"Lizard made poopies! Lizard made poopies!" the boy chuckled, causing my lizard to twitch with primal 'I'm going to kick your butt' tension.

I was eternally thankful that Sol didn't do anything worse...and I honestly can't blame him for doing SOMETHING.

As soon as Sol was passing by the boy, he took a step more...then jumped back, facing the kid. He spread his arms out, displaying his claws, opened his mouth in a BIG hiss, and caused his tail to flame out menacingly. It was a two-or-three second scare, but unfortunately for the boy, the 'lizard-who-made-poopies' was suddenly a VERY, VERY scarey thing blocking the only exit of the room.

"Waaaaahhhh!"

The boy yelled out and back-walked against the sink, holding onto the counter with both hands as if he thought merging with architecture was a possibility for him. As Sol turned off his 'scary-mode' and gave himself a satisfied smile, three things happened.

One, I turned back to see Sol's handiwork. I withheld my judgement for the moment, watching the brief turnabout my lizard had done on this jerk kid. Two, the bathroom door opened, nearly hitting my shoes, and in walked a distressed woman with a purse dandling from her shoulder. Three, I heard a hissing noise...but it wasn't what I thought it was, not exactly.

For the second thing, the woman who came in was apparently summoned by the kid's yell and turned out to be his...mother or sitter, or something, given that she seemed to have some kind of relationship with the boy. That, and the fact she entered the MEN'S restroom so quick meant she may have been waiting outside for the boy. She ran over to the terrified boy, trying to ascertain what happened, till her eyes fell on my Salandit.

"Oh! You impish little reptile!" the woman berated him, to which Sol slumped a bit at. Though, it wasn't guilt, he was grinning and giving the woman a 'why thank you' look. Then her eyes fell to me. "You! Is this YOUR Pokemon!? What kind of young man has their Pokemon scare little bo...bo...boys..."

For the third thing, turns out the hissing noise was coming from the boy, and me, the woman, and even the boy himself had noticed it after Sol did. From my view, the front of the boy's shorts were a darker shade, wet with him peeing himself at being scared. Sol allowed himself a smug face, even as I came over to pick him up. If I hadn't, he would have milked this moment for all it was worth.

"Y-you terrible little beast! And you! Boy! How irresponsible are you with reigning that wild menace in!" the woman berated me as I picked my smug little lizard up into my arms, one arm around his middle, another on his padded rump, his back to my chest.

"Y-yes mam, very irresponsible," I agreed, which threw her for a little bit of a loop. "That wasn't a good thing to do at all-" I told Sol, who look up at me with a 'are you for REAL?' face. I started out of the restroom, hearing the woman trying to comfort the boy and, oddly, remark about his drenched drawers.

"Oh now look at this! You soaked right through your pull-ups little man!"

"S-scary lizard!"

Through the pint-sized hall and door, I paused outside, adjusting Sol a bit, putting most of his weight on the hand supporting his rump. He was still iffed at me, till I rose my free hand up in a fist.

"-it was a righteous thing," I said, completing what I had wanted to tell him. Sol slacked his jaw for a second, then cackled a bit, returning with a small one of his own as we fist bumped before heading back.

Sol didn't do anything to hurt the kid, which I would have berated him for and been more concerned about. That boy apparently wasn't too use to having some tact when it came to diapered Pokemon. Let's just say maybe a return to diapers for a day or two would get him not to be so arrogant...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Sag (Or, Creative Uses for Water-Gun)**

I emerged from the 'The Flaming Tauros', freshly diapered Salandit in hand, and instantly saw the sun was already on it's way down. Jeez...I guess I woke up later than usual after all-we sleep in-and I guess I lost track of time with hanging out. Oh well, that's ok I guess.

The crowd had trickled down enough that it was easy to spot them. Monte and Wily were jogging around the fountain, Monte making short quick motions with his arms as he ran, Wily holding his behind him, close to his back. Jean was sitting and reading calmly at a bench near the fountain, Rattler beside him, extended like a small tower, head turning as he followed Monte and Wily's circular progress.

To be honest, even when I thought I didn't take too long changing Sol, I mostly suspected they would have left. Huh...

I looked at Sol in my hands, and he looked up at me. From the way I held him, he just twisted his hands a bit, a portion of a shrug. Apparently he didn't know what to do either. I gritted my teeth, looking off to the side. I guess we should get home soon but...I guess I shouldn't leave them hanging. Could at least say I had an ok time, or say we were heading home. I decided to walk over, dropping Sol onto his feet for a moment.

"Ah, that was fast," Jean remarked, the first to notice me as he placed a slip of paper between the pages of the book he was reading. Beside him, Rattler glanced down and made sure I saw him regard our arrival, before returning to an imitation of a lighthouse (or para-scope).

He stopped when Monte and Wily finished a lap, coming to us. Monte was first, bending over and touching the tips of his shoes, clearly out of breath. Wily followed behind, slowing down to a bit of a drag. It was easy to notice the increased saggyness of his diaper as it swayed with each waddling steps. For Wily's sake, I decided to think his diaper was wet more with sweat than the usual...

"Phew! That was NOTHING, eh Wily?" Monte announced triumphantly, straightening up and raising his arms high. Beside him, Wily was leaning over, just as tired, but gave something akin to a 'thumb's up' with the claws on one hand.

"A real show of physical prowess before us," Jean commented dryly, though it didn't seem to get through to Monte. Beside him Rattler slithered near Wily's form, looking him over and giving a hissing chuckle at the Zangoose's soggy padding, unlike his own that still seemed clean.

Wily growled a bit at the laughing, straightening up and barring his claws at the Seviper, who reared back at the gesture. Monte and Jean quickly took notice, coming over and patting their Pokemon in different places to calm their little tiff. I looked down at Sol, who had folded his arms and smiled at the display. I think he honestly wanted to see them go at it...

"Teh, how uncivilized. You boys aren't fighting AGAIN are you?"

I wasn't a math wiz, if I didn't state that earlier, but the chances of HER being here along with Monte and Jean had to be one in-

I looked back at the same time Sol did, and my lizard may have had the same thought going in his head at the same time. My Salandit instantly turned back around, groaning and looking to the sky as if Arceus itself were playing a 'put the humans together' game on a galactic chessboard. I was...more reserved in expressing my slight disappointment compared to my lizard.

Us boys watched as the female of the species approached, though Sol would probably have different suggestions as to what THAT meant. She beamed her eyes at us, a medal with pink ribbons clipped firmly to her chest. Walking rather lady-like in her pink shoes, blue dress with matching glasses, and bun-tied, auburn hair on each side of her head (looking very much like the School Kid I knew her as)...was Lillian.

I stood up, placing my hands in my pockets in a gesture I later think was defensive. I glanced back at Jean and Monte to see how they were doing on her approach. Jean...looked depressed. Monte...arms folded, chest puffed. Was this how they got their guard up...?

"What are you doing in THIS district Lillian? Would think you Contest types like watching your...what's it called?" Monte asked, slowly losing the momentum of his annoyance with each word. He looked to Wily, who decided to look to Jean for the obvious reason he couldn't help his partner out.

"Figure," Jean supplied.

"Figure what?" Monte asked. Near him, I saw Rattler slap his forehead with the side of his tail

Lillian's nose flare, and she adjusted her glasses, which seemed foggy from the 'performer's fire' that lingered within her. Me and Sol glanced to each other, knowing full well why this meant something to her. I guess she took Monte's question as an insult, as if coming to a district known for it's glutton-pleasing food was not the behavior of a Pokemon Contest winner.

See, Lillian actually was a seasonal participant in the Padded Pokemon Contest of Berryton. It was based off the mainland versions that travelers and vacationers talked about some time ago. While Berryton was secluded enough to not be recognized by any 'official' Pokemon Contests, the city simply made it's own.

It pretty much had similar divisions and followed the same rules as the original version of Contests, with people who doll up their Pokemon in all sorts of things, and compete in performances to win prizes. However, the battle portion doesn't exist, and prizes are given out, in different levels, to even those simply participating. Of course, one of the obvious differences is the diapers. Dressing up a Pokemon to accommodate a diaper was an extra challenge, as was taking it into account in performances. Personally, me and Sol haven't actually GONE to one, but on a whim we watched a mainland competition and...and...oh no...

Pfft. I couldn't help it. I laughed, one that I tried hard to cut off, but was one destined to emerge. At the same time, Sol started laughing too, but his was far from restrained, his slinky tongue making waves in his open mouth.

It was as if we BOTH had the same thought...the stupid image of each other being in one of those things. SERIOUSLY? Me in a performer's outfit or something and Sol in a little tuxedo? It was SO absurd, we couldn't hold our laughter!

"Dude...DUDE!"

My eyes were watering, and Sol had closed his in his cackling, and crinkling, that I didn't notice Lillian march up to me and look me square in the eye. I cut off my gleeful speal in an instant...Sol kept laughing though.

"What are YOU laughing about lilac-hair?" Lillian inquired of me.

I stared at those fierce eyes, then, knowing my lizard was of no immediate help, glanced Monte and Jean's way. They were now looking off in different directions, whistling some random tune and staring into space, respectively. I looked the other way to Rattler and Wily, who mimicked their human partners, though Wily's whistling was more like 'zan zan zan'.

"U-um...I wasn't laughing at YOU Lil heh," I decided to reveal, smiling half-heartily. It was technically true. I wasn't laughing at her...just what...she...did.

"Sure seemed like it," Lillian said skeptically.

"S...s...ssaaaal saaall!"

We both glanced over at my giggle-fitting lizard, who was bending over and still laughing at the image of me in Contest garb. He certainly was not helping my case at all...

"Osha!"

I heard the rustle of a different diaper, and saw a shape jump out of the...oh, of the red and pink, square travel bag that Lillian had been holding behind her back. Which means that she had her Pokemon with her too...

On the ground in front of my still-laughing lizard, was Lillian's Pokemon, an Oshawatt named Pearl. Wearing a diaper with little waterdrops for indicators, a pink Contest barrette, and a necklace with the Pokemon's scalchop around her neck, Pearl was Lillian's partner in her contest performances.

Pearl stood a foot or two from Sol, glaring at his bent over, laughing form. Apparently Sol wasn't doing well enough to convince Pearl we weren't laughing about something related to the Contest thing.

"OSHA!"

Sol slowed his laughing, slowly moving toward closing his jagged mouth and leaning back up. When he finally did straighten, he wiped a tear from his crescent eyes, still with a smile on his face as he didn't regard Pearl with much concern. He looked her top to bottom, and seemed to note something about her diaper.

"Sal...salandit sa?" Sol asked, chuckling wide so his tongue could be seen. I couldn't pin it down myself what it was, but it may have been him commenting on Pearl not wearing the same diaper he last saw her in. That was back when she and Lillian came in third place, as always, in the last Pokemon Contest. 'What? No HEARTS this time?' was probably what he said if that was the case...

"Osha!" Pearl insisted again, taking a rather aggressive stance, one foot planted behind her, the other ahead. Sol held up his arms defensively, but being very deliberate in showing how fake it was, wiggling his hands and not bothering to look at Pearl's threatening display.

"Sal sal sal," he commented, probably something along the lines of 'oh, watch out everyone, the mean otter's going to get me'.

"Are you MOCKING Pearl, you little lizard!?" Lillian demanded from her position a few feet away.

Pearl's reaction to said-lizard was a bit more direct...more direct I think anybody else thought she'd be. While my lizard was looking up and backward, probably to get a male-oriented support chuckle from Rattler and Wily, which he did get, he let his guard down. And a female scorned, no matter what the species, is a time bomb waiting to detonate.

Pearl's went at the flick of a switch, not the burn of a fuse.

The Oshawatt marched over to my Salandit, grabbed the front waistband of his diaper, getting his eyes' attention (unfortunately that was all he managed before the inevitable), opened her mouth and...well...

"Sasasasasasasaaaalllnd!"

Us guys flinched away, and even Lillian straightened up at her Pokemon's forwardness, as Pearl blew the blast of a Water Gun directly down into Sol's diaper, nearly making the lizard jump out of his padding. It lasted a few, minimal seconds, with Sol's mouth pried open like he was about to hack something up, his hand claws twitching rapidly, his tail stiffening behind him, letting out puffs of smoke. Understandable that the fire in him was a bit suppressed by this more-than-direct attack on a place most sacred to the male of a species.

Sol's diaper absorbed the entire blast almost instantly, bulging out and sagging between the Salandit's legs so much, it was nearly touching the ground. My lizard's face was twisted with the familiar look of a person who failed to judge the icey coldness of the swimming pool and jumped in anyway. He tried to make some sounds after his initial yell, but they were stuck at the back of his throat.

I felt so guilty. It was so unexpected, and way past what would have been warranted, that I was rooted in place, jaw hanging. Monte and Jean took steps back, cringing. Behind Sol, Rattler and Wily had their tail and arms, respectively, protectively over their own diapers, just in case Pearl was feeling the need to spread her wrath.

Even after Pearl finished causing a deluge in Sol's padding, she stayed where she was right in front of him, watching him squirm in agony, from the big spasms to the trailing twitches that came at the end. When she was satisfied he got the inundated message...she let go of his diaper's waistband, causing him to flinch slightly as it snapped into place, and the sagging mass of his diaper to swing frontward and backward between his legs.

With a very lady-like 'hmph', Pearl turned and started walking delicately back to Lillian, leaving Sol as a lightly trembling lizard barely able to get a word out. The rest of us guys were just as stunned as he was, but with obvious sympathy for his current condition. Eventually, I managed to snap out of it for his sake...though my words were a bit more base than what I had intended to say.

"...I just changed him," I mumbled with a grimace. Nobody may have heard me, which I was grateful for. I didn't want THOSE to be regarded as my words of comfort for my distraught reptile...

"That was...a little much Pearl," Lillian remarked, looking a tad regretful as her Oshawott came to her side and spun around.

"Osh," Pearl replied, sticking up her nose in a snooty fashion. Apparently, she disagreed.  
Now that Pearl was out of the literal-splash-zone I imagined around Sol right now, I went over to my Salandit's twitching body and knelled down. The other guys gave cautious steps, or slithers, up to us, grimacing in their own ways with commiseration in their eyes.

"Whoa, jeez, Sol, you ok there little buddy?" Monte asked in a pained way, as if HE had gotten Water-Gunned between the legs.

"That was...quite brutal," Jean admitted, glancing sideways to Rattler. His Seviper shared his opinion apparently, shivering slightly without using Double-Team, and making quite an audible and long-swallow. Legless he may be, but he clearly understood what had happened.

"Sol? Buddy?" I inquired, wincing as my hands floated around him. Touch could be a comforting thing, but I was uncertain if he actually wanted to be touched at all right now. His slit pupils slowly, VERY slowly, moved to me as his jaw trembled a little bit.

After a moment, he allowed himself a gulp, swallowing the large degree of pained sounds he hadn't managed to get out. I took that as my cue to slowly move a hand to his back and rubbed it up and down his spine.

I'm not 100% sure that Water Gun's liquid is icy cold or not, but after some back rubbing, Sol slowly started to break out of his stunned state. He blinked his eyes rapidly and slowly curved his head, as if working off the stiffness. He soon lifted his arms and glanced down at his legs, which were forcefully spread by the completely drenched diaper, the wetness indicators already fading rapidly.

"S-s-s-" Sol struggled to hiss out the side of his clenched mouth. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and patted his stomach, trying to comfort his regretful experience.

"Don't worry about saying something heh," I told him, figuring he was still trying to get words back. Sol gulped, and nodded briefly, taking my advice. I took a moment to slowly pull the front waistband of his diaper open and looked down in, just in case Pearl's 'attack' did any actual...um...'damage'. Thankfully, it seemed Pearl had the sense of mind to not have that Water Gun be a forceful blast, much to both of our relief I image.

"Oooh, that was a little overboard huh?" Lillian remarked from her position a few feet away, leaning down and moving her head a bit to try and get a better look at the proceedings.

"Ya think?" I replied bitterly. It came out more directly so than I intended it too, as Sol was physically undamaged from this and the trauma would leave soon, but I didn't regret saying it.

Me and Sol both gave a deadly glare toward her and Pearl, though his was more just than mne was. I actually cut mine off early as I noticed both Lillian and Pearl were slightly blushing a bit. Was that for me or...? Did seeing Sol in a wet diaper make him...? Did they think he looked cute or something before he gave his death stare?

Lillian leaned back up, Pearl looking away, both pouting and blushing at the same time. "W-well, you boys shouldn't have tried to make fun of our profession!"

"And because you thought that, you think it was appropriate to attack a civilian Pokemon?" Jean asked her flatly, surprising me and Monte on his forwardness. Still, I appreciated it.

Lillian looked back, the blush was gone, replaced by a determined gaze at all of us. "That was Pearl's decision," she told us, looking down at Pearl, then back to us. "As if ANY of you boys know how hard we work," she added, looking away from us, off to the side.

Monte and Jean weren't as close, but while Pearl's body language showed her pride and slightly ticked demeanor, I thought I saw a glimpse of dejection on Lillian's face. Did that come from the fact she never could get past third-place in her 'work' for the Contests?

Great, now I was being guilt-tripped.

I sighed, waiting till I got Sol's attention again. He gave a face of disgust as he seemed to read that some of my sympathy had shifted to the partner of his recent tormentor. I understood him being ticked off by this...

"Fine, Lil, SORRY alright?" I told her grudgingly, looking off from Sol, but not at Lillian or Pearl. "It was just a little laugh at a mainland one me and Sol saw ok?"

"Oh...on the...mainland?" Lillian inquired, sudden realization coming on her face. At the same time, Pearl flinched, and her proud face dropped. Apparently their misunderstanding of me and Sol's amusement was actually easy to grasp now that I was the one saying it without hesitation.

"I see. S-sorry Purple, guess I-we-overreacted," Lillian admitted, looking away from me as if she hated admitting that. Made sense. She didn't like losing, or being wrong...but had gained the humility over the years to accept when it happened...I guess.

"Don't apologize to me," I told her, raising a brow and patting Sol's back lightly. A few moments of silence passed as Lillian and Peal exchanged glances and hushed words. Eventually, Pearl reluctantly took a few steps forward. I kept Sol steady, reminding him I was there, as he leaned the upper half of his body back and covered the front of his drooping diaper with his hands. Obviously, he wasn't letting the limits of Poke-Poof absorbancy be tested any further today.

"...O...sha," Pearl grunted, holding out a smooth white hand toward Sol without looking at him. Sol looked at it with revoltion, then looked to me with a 'you seriously want me to...?' face. I grimaced and kind of tipped my head side to side. It was gracious to accept an apology even if-

"Sal...landit," Sol stated firmly from his clenched mouth.

Sol didn't take the hand. Pearl retracted it, mouth open in disbelief at Sol's words. I rolled my eyes, guessing 'Bite me' was probably something along the lines of what Sol had said. A small part of me wanted him to reconcile this, but...then again, I understood his mood. I suppose...it was far better than the possibility of Sol spewing FIRE down a certain Oshawott's diaper.

Pearl returned to Lillian in a huff, waving up at her for a pick up, to which Lil obliged, one hand to the Oshawott's back, the other on the pink diaper bottom. "Well that was rude," Lillian remarked, probably at Sol's reactions rather than his words, but we guys decided to ignore it. Me, in particular, decided not to describe the irony of how rude it was to wet a guy's diaper for him...instead of...him doing it himself.

Boy, that was more weird a thing to defend than I initially thought...

"Oh yeah, and what you did to Sol wasn't?" Monte remarked, partly behind Wily, much to the Zangoose's confusion and when he had gotten there.

"Could have been worse, Water beats Fire usually," Jean commented, rubbing the back of his neck as if it was a weakness he didn't want to point out.

"Worse? Pearl is not a ruffian like you boys are!" Lillian exclaimed, not noticing Pearl sticking out her tongue at them.

While the three, or six, given the hissing and growling, combated words, I focused on Sol. Apparently enough time had passed that he was slowly getting to normal, glaring up toward Pearl's direction as I looked him over more thoroughly.

Yeah, he seemed fine...annoyed, but fine. His diaper was saturated with water, and sagging pretty heavily. I mumbled again at the fact that I had JUST changed him. Still, it was just water...he should be fine till we got home. Another public change may be too much for him at this point. Once away from everyone, he might not even mind...

"Ok buddy, I got ya," I told him, picking him up under his arms. His diaper sagged immensely between his legs, jostling and jiggling with every motion. The tapes holding it on, though, were thankfully a credit to their design. They held the thing on firmly.

I placed him against my chest, bottom of his head resting on my shoulder. I placed one hand on his back and the other on the bottom sag of his diaper, pushing it up till it met his rump. Sol straightened up as he felt the cold dampness against him. From my own touch, the diaper was cold instead of warm, so I guess he reacted to the weirdness of the feeling. My Salandit muttered something, letting his head rest against me. But he settled rather quickly as I patted his immensely soaked padding against his rump. Yep, figured he wouldn't be too much bother by it at the end of things heh heh...

"Well, it's getting late," I remarked, cutting into the conversation between the other six. It was...kind of weird that they all stopped just because I spoke. "And I have a diaper to change...again," I added, saying the last word looking over at Lil and Pearl, who looked off to the side.

"Oh right, it is getting that time isn't it," Monte remarked, looking to the sky along with Wily. "We should be getting home too, have an early wake-up tomorrow to check the celebration routes," he added, cracking his knuckles.

"Me and Rattler are planning to do that as well," Jean commented, Rattler nodding to confirm that.

"Are you boys ignoring us!?" Lillian called over as the rest of us were grouped up again. We decided as a group, without talking about it, to not be roped in. One of our gender had been ruthlessly drenched by the opposition...words were meaningless now.

"What about you Purp?" Monte asked me, to which I shrugged. Though, I did with my other shoulder, not the one my lizard with a sagging diaper was settled against.

"Dunno, have to see," I admitted, uncertain what I should do before the whole event. The others mumbled to each at my non-commitment, which worried me a little.

"Hey!"

I temporarily forgot Lil in my efforts to ignore her, so when I found her march up to within a foot of me, I was startled by her abruptness. She leaned toward me, Pearl in her arms. "You're thinking of not going to it?" she asked me rather plainly. It was clearly different from her ferocity or dispirited demeanor from earlier.

"To...what?"

"The celebration!" Lil stated, straightening up. "It's suppose to be a celebration for the whole city! It doesn't have to be about Mew."

"Everyone knows that," I told her, a little disgruntled at being reminded of what I already knew.

"And you HAVE a Pokemon now, so you should know!"

I grimaced, looking off to the side, then to the lizard in my hands. Sol was complacent where he was, though still showed annoyance on his face from having Lillian and Pearl within a few feet of him. His hand claws were flexing, as if he was itching to go on the offensive if they disturbed his moment of respite.

"Ok ok, we'll go," I said, sliding sideways to try and get by her. "See you guys there, maybe," I remarked, starting to walk off. I just wanted to get away before my Salandit decided to get physical...

Interaction with Monte and Jean had opened me up to a few things about myself, and Lillian had reminded me of how difficult other people could be. Maybe it was the fact she was a girl, and unlike most guys, I didn't fall head over heels for them. Honestly, I didn't really have an attraction to anyone. Maybe I was too young or something, but both me and Sol were kind of Oblivious. A trait, I find, isn't so bad to have.

"Yeah, see ya Purp! Sol!" Monte called over, waving as we departed the group on an abrupt end.

"You made the forum slightly more bearable," Jean added, getting a deadpan look from Wily and Monte. Rattler waved us off as well, using his sword-tail to do so. I didn't care to see Lillian's goodbye, if she gave one.

Right now, I just wanted to get home with Sol and dive back down into the norm. Connecting with other people nowadays, it was still a maturing feeling. I guess it was kind of enjoyable...

I left the whole experience with a new set of thoughts and concerns. Though, there were quite a few of those, enough that I kind of admired what Sol took away from all this. His only possible concern was the wet diaper between his legs, but even that he may not mind later on. I might have taken that over the thoughts and concerns swirling in my head that I would one day have to face...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Char-mimick-ing**

It was kind of pleasant, making the 'journey' home. Sure, I didn't do too much today, getting a late start and all, but what I DID do was rather fulfilling. Hanging out with Monte, Wily, Jean, and Rattler wasn't so bad. Lil...unpleasant, but surprising. It WAS kind of weird that we all met up again after so long. I hadn't really been seeking anybody else from school in the past few years, guessing they've all gone on to do their own things. Today, it just happened. Still processing.

Right now though, I was in my comfort zone. Traveling my own way, with my own adjustable plans, with my lizard pal. Albeit my rather soaked lizard pal. Sol was still laying against me, probably a little tuckered out from the whip-lashing engagement. Couldn't blame him at all, especially the last bit of it, as I was still reeling a bit myself.

I was kind of feeling both extremes at the moment as I walked. One hand held the back of my Salandit, and I could feel the warmth and weight of his body through my shirt. It was kind of reassuring to me, on many levels, to feel him there.

As for my other hand, it was half-buried in quite a squishy wet diaper. Had to remind myself every few minutes that it was just water in there rather than 'number one'. It was kind of weird, but not too uncomfortable for me, as I've carried Sol many a time when he was wet. Still, the thing was overly full, having absorbed so much water at one time, but thankfully it wasn't leaking or on the verge of falling apart I couldn't imagine Sol would have wet a diaper THIS much if I was around to change him, so it was unusual to feel such a big damp bundle in one hand.

Sol, though, was enjoying it a bit more. Now that we were away from the group, and the circumstances that caused said-padding's deluge behind us, he was back to acting like he was when just with me. He settled against my chest, his jagged mouth curving into a smile as he enjoyed my hand pressing the soaked diaper against him. He murmured in a little delight with each finger flex and crinkle, and the occasional squishy pat. His tail draped past my arm, swinging idly most of the time, but jerking a bit with each movement of his wet padding.

I smiled a bit as I heard him mumble in pleasure. Yep, my little lizard liked the feeling of a wet diaper, whatever the reason for that was. And seemed he liked it even more when it was just water and not something that actually called for him to get changed. Maybe I'll have to take note of that for the future heh heh.

I paused in my regular route home, noting some disturbance ahead. Looks like a traffic jam or-oh great, not again...

I started going more off to the side as I watched the scene several feet away. There was backed-up traffic, but the cause wasn't simply a problem with the road lights. The crossroad was in the midst of being cornered off with police tape and barriers, which would have been worrisome if not for the obvious holes in the street and the embarrassed Pokemon around, and in, them.

While the police were in charge of securing the area and trying to get traffic settled, the middle of the scene was occupied by a few construction men, along with several padded, abashed Drillbur. Most of the mole Pokemon were being lightly chewed out by their supposed-superiors in the business, with one or two hiding in the nearby holes.

This wasn't a common occurrence, but this kind of thing tends to happen from time to time, especially nearing big events. Miscommunication was usually the cause, but, ironically, our city accepts the fact that, well, 'accidents happen' heh.

I would guess that most of the Drillbur in the city are on construction crews, and they do provide a great service for the city along with other builder Pokemon. But on occasion, they get their wires crossed and miss their intended work site by a few blocks. Strangely enough, it seems like they ALL missed the mark, so either it was a management issue, or somebody really made the wrong choice to play 'follow the leader'.

I grimaced at the scene. It didn't seem so bad this time, but the crossroad was still blocked off, meaning I couldn't go my usual way home. Oui. This day just keeps putting more things specifically in the path huh?

I looked down at Sol, who was still relaxing against my chest, clearly unconcerned with whatever had caused me to stop walking. Oh well, guess I should take a page from his book and just not worry about it. After running a few roads and streets in my head, I figured I could just cross to another block and continue on from there. The furthest alleyway was blocked by a van, so I chose the one nearby, trying to remember what was in there...

The sounds from the street faded as I passed through the narrow alley, making two or so turns before passing an open gate. It soon opened up into a small court with building walls to the front, left, and near the gate I just went through. Weird, I noticed, how there were no windows for these walls. Then again, not much to see. I came to the middle of the area, looking to the right, in the direction I would be going to get back on my path.

"Dang," I mumbled.

No fourth wall, but there was a chain-linked fence just as high blocking that way too. I also noticed a basketball hoop set up before it, with what looked be some kind of flattened ball near it. I suppose kids use to play back here. Guess they moved, or are watching the scene in the street, or just older and left the place behind. Kind of sad, but I didn't let it bother me too much.

"Of course there's a gate wall. Oh well, guess have to go back a little and try another one," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my content Salandit before turning to go back and try again.

"Huh?"

I stopped everything I was doing, looking to where I had come. At first I was worried, afraid even, when I saw me and Sol weren't alone. It's that creepy feeling in every crime or horror film we've seen when somebody just 'shows up' out of nowhere, causing us to jump. The unexpectedness of it was jarring.

Standing at the entrance to the alleyway, in front of the gate, was a padded Charmander. I stared at the unexpected Pokemon with slight surprise, but giving myself a small smile at the thought that the little guy had given me a cause for worry, incredibly brief as it was.

He (I guessed 'he') was a little smaller than the average Charmander I've spotted in the city, but he certainly didn't warrant fear. He was looking at me curiously, head curved to the side with a clawed paw partway to his mouth, tail flame flickering non-threateningly. Of course he was wearing a diaper too, though there was something weird about it that-

"Hey, little guy," I decided to say before my observation completed. It was just a little Charmander, no biggy. Maybe he was some kid's Charmander that got lost in the activity in the street. Perhaps one of the kids who played in this little basketball court.

In my hands, I felt Sol move his head sluggishly to the side, giving a lazy eye to the Charmander. He wrote the little fire reptile off almost immediately, returning to my chest. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at Sol's uncaring reaction. He was enjoying his time against me and his squishy padding. No normal, random Pokemon was going to ruin it heh.

"We kind of got a little lost, you from around here?" I decided to ask, crouching down, being a little friendly. For all I knew, for it's size, this MAY BE a baby Charmander. Just writing him off so fast seemed kind of mean. "Were you in the crowd back there?"

The Charmander's response was to curve it's head to the opposite side, still looking at me with that same curiosity. Then he twisted around a little to look back the way he'd come, diaper crinkling.

At the least, I kept my distance, several feet away, so as not to come off threateningly. Inwardly, I was a bit bothered that I had to deal with some else before getting home. Still, it was just a Charmander. If he was lost, I suppose I would do the right thing and at least take him to the police to be found. After all, he had to have a partner with that diaper and-

I realized what was weird about the Charmander's padding. Actually, it was several small weird things that seemed to pile to something more strange. It WAS a Poke-Poofs diaper, that much I could tell, but a few things were wrong about it.

One, it looked rather tight on the Charmander, as if the diaper was fit for something smaller. Two, when the Charmander turned, I saw the tail tab of it's diaper was loosened. That could be for a number of reasons, but I've seen enough diapers to see that the tail hole for the padding was not fit for a Charmander's tail base.

Three, most prominent, was that it wasn't a Fire-Type diaper, which types like Charmander would be wearing. Instead, the diaper's shell sported EVERY type as wetness indicators. Fire, yes, but also Grass, Water, Poison like Sol's, every single known symbol type was on there. On the taping strip on the front of the diaper were those weird black and purple eyeballs...the symbol for Psychic types. Honestly, I can't remember EVERY diaper I've seen (why would I?), but I swear I've never seen one like THIS before.

Concern was creeping in. There was something...strange about this Charmander. Sure, maybe his partner got him some new kind of padding or something. But still, the feeling that things were off here was too strong. Against my chest, Sol opened his eyes to narrow slits. It was as if he was picking up the increased pace of my heart-rate and was trying to determine the reason without moving from his position.

The Charmander seemed to be looking about for a few seconds, before looking back to me when it was satisfied. Then it smiled really wide and started coming toward me. It wasn't walking though, which I picked up a second later. No, the Charmander was floating over to me, a few feet above the ground an-

Wait.

A Charmander?

Floating?

Charmander don't float!

IS THAT A GHOST!?

"GHOST!?" I shouted, shooting upward and spreading my arms upward defensively. Unintended, but it happened anyway. I was regretful of course, but it was buried under the realization there was a GHOST CHARMANDER IN FRONT OF US!

Like said, I still was regretful as I...dropped Sol. Thankfully, muscle memory must have kicked in, or related to it, because I dropped him near my crouched position rather than from the standing one, so he fell a foot or two and in a more direct manner.

Naturally, he was surprised as my own body heat and slight pressure left him and he was suddenly falling through the air. Ironically, the extra cushioning of his super-soaked diaper broke his fall. It squished under his rump and tail, instantly acting like a weird kind of cold-shower and causing his body to jerk from his earlier contented state. I failed to notice the slight smile on his face at the beginning, when he felt his diaper squish against him. But it quickly left when he looked at me with annoyance.

"Sa-land!" he shouted at me, wondering why I let him fall onto his damp rump. But, his further berating was cut off as he noticed me taking a few steps back, hands shaking, and a look of horror on my face. He was confused at first, but then, like a cold dread, my Salandit was curious to what had caused my state.

He looked back.

If he hadn't already filled his diaper back at the Flaming Taurous, he may have wet himself now. For what it's worth, I heard no hissing, so that didn't happen. Still, his surprise at seeing a floating Charmander was quite apparent in his wide eyes and gaping mouth. He too, was aware this was NOT something a Charmander could do.

He acted quite accordingly to things of the unknown.

"SALAND!"

My lizard was up and waddling toward me with speed I would have admired if I wasn't still looking at the ghost in front of us. His sagging wet diaper bounced with each foot fall, hitting against the space between his rump and tail-base and a fraction from hitting the ground. He skidded around behind my leg, his diaper swinging like a ball chain as he took cover, his breath quite audible as he watched the thing approach.

The ghost-Charmander swerved left and right, almost hypnotically, but was approaching us very carefully. I soon realized it wasn't going to stop till it got to us.

"R-run!" I yelled down to Sol. I stayed where I was for two seconds longer, enough for Sol to get out from behind my leg as we both ran for the opposite wall. I was close to the corner, Sol closer to the center, both of our hands going up against the painted walls.

Crap! We're so stupid! It's a wall, there's no doors or windows! I thought to shout out to see if anybody might hear us, but my words were lost in my throat. I turned around, planting my back against the wall as I saw the ghost Charmander pause it's approach for a moment, curving it's head in uncertainty as to our actions. I looked to Sol, who was trying to claw at the wall, but he hardly made a dent in the sturdy construction.

We should have tried the chain fence, but doubt we could get over it! Maybe...maybe Sol could burn through it with Ember! Yeah, he knew that! But what would it be hot enough? We only really used it for cooking and an occasional marshmallow treat, but-

Sol turned, planting his back and arms against the wall, legs coming together as tight as possible, though that wasn't much given the thick wet diaper. He watched, along with myself as the ghost Charmander floated to a spot between us a few feet ahead. It looked at each of us, as if trying to discern why we were acting the way we were.

Then it focused it's attention on Sol, making my lizard flinch, diaper crinkling. The ghost Charmander smiled, then flipped onto it's back in the air, pulling it's clawed paws to it's mouth and...began to giggle?

Both me and Sol were scared out of our wits, but that weird giggle was kind of disarming, making us move more toward being confused. Strange, that giggle was more high pitched than, I figured, a Charmander was capable of doing. It started to laugh more gleefully and, strangely, it was just as entrancing. It wasn't threatening or creepy...it was like a genuine, child's laugh.

I looked over at Sol, and he looked to me at the same time. He rose a brow at me, mouth gaping as he was just as confused by this as I was. Then my face went pale, unlike his, which became more confused. When he noticed my eyes were slightly away from him, he looked forward again and flinched. The ghost Charmander...WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM.

My lizard didn't have much time to react, as the Charmander did something so startling, our fear was, at least, temporarily subdued. It happened in a few seconds, but the results were so astounding, we were stunned beyond belief.

The fire reptile was suddenly turning bright white, and it's form seemed to shift and change. It seemed to shrink half it's size, then it's smooth flattened a little and seemed to grow two little points, maybe like ears. It's feet extended more, claws disappearing. Finally, the Charmander's tail flame disappeared (which was a little concerning, given how important that was), and it became much thinner, and drastically longer, stretching to end in a slightly thicker bulb.

It was outlined in white, but as afraid as we had been, and even as the dawning shock began to come...we knew that shape. Nearly everyone in Berryton knew that shape. Which meant what was going on was...Transform. It wasn't a ghost! It wasn't a Charmander. It was-

No.

It couldn't be.

Why would it...?

We both watched as the inevitable happened. Suddenly the whiteness was ripped from the creature like a torn cover, shattering into light bits and particles, as it's true form was revealed. It spread it's arms and long legs, tail swishing as it's now-properly fitting diaper crinkled.

"Meeewweeewww!"


	10. Chapter 9

If me and Sol's jaws dropped any further, they would have dislodged completely. Morbid, I know, but for what we were seeing, there was no real proper reaction to prepare for this kind of encounter.

Floating in front of Sol...was MEW.

"Meeewweeewww!" Mew repeated, circling a little in the air as if it were happy with dropping it's disguise.

It felt bad to say that meeting up with Monte, Jean, and Lillian, difficult as that was, was nothing compared to this. But it was true. Not more than a few feet away from me, and only one from Sol, was MEW. Mew, the mythical Pokemon! I've only seen him from a distance...to be this close...for Mew to CHOOSE to get this close was...I...I couldn't...

My eyes actually struggled to move my full attention from Mew. A deep part of me was afraid that if I looked away, he would disappear. I had to...do SOMETHING before it left. Something to remind me that this whole thing was happening. But at the moment, nothing was coming, other than how Sol was...

My Salandit was starring at the dancing Mew with complete disbelief. I could not imagine how he was feeling right now. As far as I know, he'd never seen Mew before, certainly not since I've had him since the mythical Pokemon hadn't shown up in the years I've had him. But, what did it mean to him? To us, Mew was an amazing Pokemon that was hardly ever seen by the public at large in the rest of the world, so much so that it was considered extinct or non-existent. But what was he to Pokemon? Was a myth too? Or a god like Arceus? Considering Sol's reaction, Mew wasn't just any other kind of Pokemon. He was SOMETHING, I just didn't know what...

Mew finished it's joyful shifting and refocused on us, floating rather calmly as his crystal blue eyes looked between me and Sol. We were no longer afraid, just shocked and in complete awe at his presence. Maybe he decided to show himself because he thought it was funny we were afraid of him.

_"Like Wyatt said...Mew's not dangerous. Powerful, but he doesn't use it unless he has to. A playful child...fitting for a diaper. That's what he said,"_ my thoughts informed me. Yeah. That's what Wyatt had told me years ago. It's ok to relax. Mew's not a threat unless you become one yourself.

I slumped against the wall, my eyes pinned to the Pokemon nearby. I was uncertain of what actions to take, if I should do any. Why Mew had decided to show itself, I had no idea. But he was HERE, now, with us. If I made a wrong move, he might, at the least, get frightened and Teleport away. Just having something so unique, so mystical, so endearingly pure near you...you don't want it to leave.

So I stayed where I was, watching the proceedings, as Mew seemed to be taking an interest in Sol at the moment. I couldn't imagine Mew would hurt Sol, but if he did, I certainly would do something. For now, though, whatever Mew did, I wanted to see...

Sol still pressed against the wall, probably having thoughts near to mine as to reacting to Mew's presence. Mew was half his size, as weird as that was, but we both knew that despite that, this Pokemon was an absolute powerhouse, even if we had never seen it fight. Thinking that such power resided in such a small, cute body was bewildering and, weirdly, inspiring.

Mew looked Sol up and down, quite a few times, then reached out and tapped the Salandit on his snout with a single digit. "Mew," the mythical one said simply with a big smile.

Sol watched the digit approach, flinched at the touch, and let out a restrained breath that he had been holding for nearly a minute. My Salandit's form relaxed a little, but the only things that moved were a twist of his tail and the spreading of his legs. The later was a reflex, but it did set his scrunched up wet diaper free, as it audibly sagged and swung lightly.

"Mew?"

Mew looked down, watching Sol's diaper swing a bit. Mew's own head swung a bit in tandem with the moving garment's bottom, stopping only when it did. The mythical Pokemon smiled, swirling downward a little at eye level with Sol's padding.

Mew seemed to regard the diaper rather intently, as if examining everything about it's current state was rather important. Then Mew looked back at it's own, as if comparing the two together, and noticing the differences. I would have liked to know myself, as Mew's interest was somehow intoxicating, but from this distance, all I could tell was that the mythical Pokemon's padding wasn't used at all.

Mew turned it's attention back to Sol's, seeming enamored by the sagging water-filled diaper. With a little smile, and raising a hand, Mew tentatively prodded the soggy mass at the bottom of the diaper. It squished inward under his touch, which Mew seemed to gasp at the feeling of. When the diaper crinkled from the added pressure to it's plastic surface, Mew giggled. He poked it a few more times, giving a tad more force each time, till the diaper's soggy mass swung backward and forward.

Mew's head arched back and forward in tune with the saggy bottom of the diaper, smiling as it enjoyed the movement. When it finally stopped, Mew decided to go a bit more adventurous, reaching over and placing it's hand under the drooping seat of the padding, and gripped it very lightly. With small, careful motions, Mew tested what was in it's hand.

At the same time, it looked back at it's own diaper, noting how it looked, safe and secure around it's bottom. Back to Sol's diaper, Mew seemed to understand something. Apparently it was curious as to why Sol's diaper and the one it was wearing seemed different. In an effort to 'assist' the Salandit by 'fixing' the diaper, Mew took the soggy mass in it's hand and pushed upward, the water-drenched fluff on the inside pressing against Sol's body.

Sol had been in a bit of a daze since Mew actually touched his snout. He was looking every which way BUT toward Mew as if to get a chance to process things. I'm not sure what was going through his head, but if it was similar to mine, he was too occupied to notice Mew fooling around with his diaper. But when Mew pressed it against his rump, his head snapped down and his mouth opened in surprise, though he didn't yell for fear, or concern, that Mew would react negatively to it.

Mew looked up in time to notice Sol's slight, embarrassed smile at feeling the wet diaper against him. Even now he couldn't stop from liking the feeling. Mew clearly saw it, moving it's hand away, causing the diaper to sag again. Looking between it, and the faded smile from Sol's face, the mythical Pokemon seemed to make the connection. That a certain lizard liked what he did.

"Mewew!" Mew giggled, with a wide smile at Sol. My Salandit hesitantly gave one himself, but his eyes went wide as Mew returned to his diaper, taking the sagging mass again and pressing it upward against the lizard.

Sol shivered at the feeling, though the diaper probably wasn't probably at his own temperature by now, and smiled again in reflex. Mew seemed to like that, that Sol was enjoying it, so the mythical Pokemon continued to bounce the wet padding against Sol, getting more reflexive smiles.

It was weird watching this from a less than direct perspective, especially given who it involved. I knew Sol liked his diapers, and liked having a wet one patted against him, but this was MEW we're talking about! I was very glad, and guess Sol was too, that the diaper wasn't filled with something of his volition.

But Mew couldn't know that...then again, it seemed like Mew didn't care or even completely understand what a wet diaper WAS. That was a little confusing. Mew apparently just seemed to care that whatever it was doing, Sol was enjoying. At the very least, it seemed, Mew regarded smiles as something positive, and giving them to someone else was something it enjoyed.

It was such...an innocent way of thinking and doing...

Eventually, Mew let the wet diaper droop again, and started poking the front of Sol's diaper, delighted that the soggy crinkling was there too. Sol blushed as the mythical Pokemon started pressing both hands against the lizard's padding, gleefully 'mewing' at every crinkle as it's whitish digits merged with the padding.

It was strange watching the mythical Pokemon have so much fun just playing with my Salandit's wet diaper. Just seeing Mew having fun was kind of endearing, and made me feel more relaxed and happy.

Was this something Mew did? Did being around him make you feel...better?

Following some diaper-kneading, Mew actually brought the side of his head to Sol's diaper and started to slowly rub against it, seeming to purr like some kind of cat. Sol found this rather peculiar, cringing a little at Mew putting his face so close to a diaper. But, it was brief, and Mew pulled back, giving Sol a great big smile. Then Mew gave Sol's padding a bump with it's own, both diapers crinkling under the impact as Mew started to float over to me.

I watched as Sol's attention dropped to his padding, his face displaying shock as if he couldn't believe that the legendary Mew had actually touched it. Even more so, he remembered Mew had actually touched his snout, and he brought a hand to it, only to hover it above the area. It was as if the thought of disturbing the bit Mew had touched was like defiling something sacred. His legs eventually gave out as Mew left him, and he fell onto his wet rump with an audible squish, which Mew looked back and giggled at before coming over to me.

My shock was renewed as I realized Mew was going to focus on ME. Sol was in no state to be of assistance at the moment I think, still stuck in the afterglow of the mythical Pokemon's interactions. I was a little worried Mew would get touchy with me in the same way it did Sol, but I guess the fact I didn't have a diaper on left it to just observing me at eye level for a few seconds.

'Mew ew ewww," he remarked to me, smiling.

"Uh...h...hi?"

I felt it wanted me to say something, and honestly that was all I could think of. Jeez, that was stupid. HI? Was that any kind a...worthy thing to say? What do I DO in the presence of a legendary creature like this!? This wasn't some common Pidove mulling around in the city streets. This was MEW! All Sol, a fellow Pokemon, could do was stand there in awe. Granted, I was pretty much doing the same. Still, even if I couldn't comprehend the WHY of this situation, I felt there was SOMETHING I should be doing. What did Wyatt do the first time he met Mew? What did he-?

I stiffened as I felt something touch my cheek. Wide-eyed, I saw it was Mew, having floated rather close to me and placed his left hand to my face. I watched as he curved his head slightly, still with that same happy smile below those cerulean eyes.

It was so strange. Mew had such a simple face to it, with many flat features that made it animal-like, as Pokemon were. But those eyes and that little smile...ugh, I'm a guy, yet I can't stop saying how cute he looked. He really DID look like some kind of pink, long-tailed baby. The diaper certainly complimented that heh...

Though, as we looked at each other, I noticed something rather peculiar about it's padding, now that Mew was closer. The diaper, indeed, fit Mew perfectly, now that it was out of it's Charmander form. The markings of all the types made sense, as Mew could transform and use any kind of Move possible. The strip on the front, Psychic, made sense because that was what researchers referred to Mew as in it's base form.

Still...what was strange about it, was that it looked rather well worn. It wasn't used, which I guess made sense if Mew was the type of Pokemon that didn't, erm, have such biology. I guess having a Pokemon that likes wearing diapers without needing to be changed was quite appealing. Still, it was just really weird to see an unused diaper that may have been worn for more than several days. I also noticed a few rips in the outer plastic, something you don't see too often, given Poke-Poofs' resistance to any kind of damage. Odd...

I decided to be gracious and not focus too much on Mew's padding, looking back at his face. I wonder...what was Mew thinking? Showing himself to us? What was the reason? We...weren't special, right? A kid with no clear life goals, who's partner was a Salandit that was left to fade away in a forest...we haven't contributed much of anything to the world...

_"...found you...hehehe."_

I blinked. At first, I was grateful that Mew was still there in front of me, having let go of my face and was giggling to itself. Then, I realized...I had heard something.

"Was that...?" I whispered, the words losing volume as Mew swirled in front of me, giggling as it floated upside down.

"Mew ew ew mew!"

The mythical Pokemon reversed (upside up?), spreading his arms and legs, and then pointed at me. Mew and...practically everything I was looking at was suddenly little blurry. Or...was it magnified just a bit? And why did Mew seem a bit-!?

WHOLLY CRAP I'M FLOATING!

"W-w-w-whoa!"

I found myself just a few feet above the ground. If I had fallen, I would have gotten bruised, but wouldn't break anything. But I wasn't just floating by my own body...I was in some kind of translucent bubble! While I was worried about height problems, a secondary concern was whether I could still breathe or not. Thankfully, I still seemed able to. But, how this bubble managed to support my weight was startling and-oh jeez, getting high...

I fell onto my hands an knees in the bubble, feeling a bit winded after just a few feet above the ground. Below me, Mew was dancing about, watching me float above him. It was obvious, this was Mew's doing. It had played a little with Sol, and now it was doing it with me too. I know people have had dreams of flying before...but I had a thing about heights, and my fear of that, mixed with the amazement of the moment kind of balanced me out.

My concentration was so focused on the hope Mew wouldn't just drop the bubble, that I didn't notice a second smaller bubble approaching off to my side.

"S-lan?"

I looked over, seeing Sol, in a bubble as well, floating near mind, even going so far as to orbit my large bubble like a moon to a planet. I watched as Sol rotated around in his bubble, but his was moving in a way that he was spinning slowly clockwise, not enough to make him dizzy. Still, as we managed to meet each others eyes every few seconds, it was clear we shared the same confusion at what was going on.

"Mewewewewewewewewew-"

After a few seconds, rising up in front of my bubble, was Mew, coming to join in. He was in a bubble too, which flashed different colors, though he was spinning upward in floating cartwheels, a little more rapidly than Sol's rotation. I tried to look, and not look, at the same time. It looked like he was having fun, which was alluring, but he was also making me a bit more nauseous.

Eventually it seemed even the fun-loving Mew couldn't take the dizziness, and came to a dead stop, spreading out all it's limbs to stop itself. Still, Mew's head wobbled a bit before-wait a sec, Sol was floating by, hey buddy-the mythical Pokemon smiled at me. He too paused, watching as Sol made another rotation, giggling at how the Salandit's soggy diaper extended the bubble a bit on the bottom. Had to admit, that was kind of funny too heh heh.

Mew joined in on the orbit around my bigger bubble, all three of us floating about the small square space of the deserted basketball court. Sol passed my sight line again, having gotten on all fours in his bubble, starring down at the ground with trepidation of falling. He was distracted though, as I saw Mew a little below his bubble, using the nub at the end of his tail to giggle the Salandit's saggy diaper a bit. Mew giggled mischievously at Sol's blushing grimace, as if was trying not to enjoy things for the sake of his own nerves. I chuckled a bit myself at the sight, and started to feel a little better about this. If this bubble was this malleable and strong then...

I got to my knees, feeling only a slight depression in the clear shield around me. Looking about as Mew and Sol moved around me, playfully bumping each others bubbles on occasion (though Mew clearly had the advantage over Sol in that contest), I suddenly wondered how it must be for flying Pokemon like Mew. Us humans had planes and all, but we ourselves couldn't fly. What must it be like? To be able to go anywhere you want at any time? Unlike bird Pokemon, though, Mew didn't have to rely on the winds. He could just float and fly anywhere...man...that kind of freedom...no wonder Mew was happy all the time.

As we floated around, I tried to understand how to take this moment in. I was doing that a lot, I realized, but honestly, could one blame me? It was a little magical, being around Mew. And this whole bubble thing...I knew water Pokemon could do things like it, but these were something else. Were they something only Mew did? Wow...

I watched as Sol and Mew came in front of me again. Sol was still on all fours, tail stiffened up as Mew kept patting his squishy diaper with his long feet. After a moment though, Mew's bubble paused it's movement, while Sol's continued around, much to his possible gratitude and confusion. Mew floated in front of me, standing up and smiling rather mischievously as it began to glow a little.

_"...hehehe...trust me heh heh?"_

"...yes...?"

My voice went before my brain did. For some reason, I was compelled to answer the question that way. Wait a second...what question? Was that real what I heard? But it wasn't with my ears it was-WWWWWHHHHHOOOOAAA!

Before I knew it, the ground was gone, the alleyway was gone, the building walls were gone. We were still floating in the air, me, Sol, and Mew...but we were now floating hundreds of feet in the area. I was no longer seeing a basketball court...I was looking down on Berryton ITSELF!

"H-h-hi...gh," I breathed, vertigo setting in. I decided NOT to look down on the squares of buildings bigger than myself, and the little blips of people and Pokemon walking the streets. Mew was still floating in front of me, eyes closed with a big smile on his face for what I assumed he had just done. He teleported us!

After a moment, Mew looked away from me, off to the side, watching as Sol's bubble circled around to bump into his. Mew's wavered a little, but remained firmly where it was as Sol came to a complete stop. My Salandit had the equal look of surprise and fear on his face as I did. Again, if I hadn't already changed him, he would have soaked his diaper...

Mew curved his head at Sol's expression, then looked over at my duplicate one. "Mmmeww," the mythical Pokemon murmured, raising a brow and looking up. Mew then spread all it's limbs and extended it's tail, the bubble around it expanding to accommodate his movements. He continued to smile at me, and at Sol, as he flexed the bubble's form.

Weird...was Mew trying to...assure us we were safe in these things?

"Mew," he purred, as if he knew what I was thinking. Then he gave a little 'come on' wave, and was suddenly floating through the air. My bubble followed as did Sol's, which Mew decided to give a little extra push (on his saggy padded rump) to get going. While Mew happily danced around in the air, me and Sol moved at a leisurely pace. My little Salandit was stunned in place, but he seemed to be holding himself together. As for me, I eventually gained enough courage hearing Mew's delight, and seeing him flipping all about, that I looked elsewhere.

My hometown. Or, home-city, if that was a term, probably not, I'll go with hometown. I was...looking at it from the sky. I've never been on a plane, or flown on a flying Pokemon, so I've never seen this before. Night was falling, so I could see thousands of lights, many different colors, doting buildings and streets.

My eyes scanned over Berryton, amazed at the difference a few hundred feet made for perspectives. To believe down there, there were hundreds of people and Pokemon living their lives down there. Was this what it was like for Mew? To look down on so much, to see so much?

Even with Mew's assurance, I was scared. But at the same time, it was a kind of experience I never thought I'd be part of. The city was like a circuit board of a computer, but every colored bit was glowing...white, orange, green, blue, it was so colorful. Bill boards and shops signs were glowing in a myriad of colors too, and I think I could even spot the Flaming Tauros' there in the distance. Mew didn't take us THAT high, but I could see the top floors of the Poke Poof building in the distance, complete with the logo of padded Mew on it. Mew himself noticed what I was looking at, giving a little giggle and shaking his padded rump in a way to mimic the sign.

We circled around the city from a height I guess Mew believed no one could see us properly from. Even a group of Togekiss passed by without seeing us, though one was a little confused as Mew did circles around it, the mythical Pokemon's diaper crinkling. Actually, now that I think about it, could these bubbles have made us invisible too?

Regardless of that, eventually our tour ended, me and Sol's bubbles slowing. Mew shifted over to us, smiling open-mouthed as if expecting we had enjoyed ourselves. Sol was still stunned, so Mew looked to me. By this time, I had managed to sit down in the bubble, legs crossed. I managed to give him a smile. I was amazed at this experience, despite my fear, and I hoped Mew go that.

"Mewew," he mumured, looking over at Sol, before shifting over to his bubble. Sol watched him approach with just his eyes, a bit worried what was going to happen next. Giggling, Mew simply pushed the bubble lightly till it met up with mine...and it suddenly merged into mine!

My Salandit dropped into my arms, wet diaper smacking against my left shoulder as he fell in back first. He panicked for a moment, shifting about over me several times, smacking me in the head with his tail, and his diaper, before grabbing hold of me for dear life. his soggy padding resting against my crossed legs. Couldn't blame him...he may have thought his bubble had popped when he suddenly fell into mine!

I held onto Sol, one hand hand on his back, the other at the back of his diaper above his tail, wincing a little as his claws dug into my shirt. "Careful buddy," I remarked with a grimace. He shot a look at me, wide-eyed with gritted jaw as if he wanted to yell 'YOU TRY BEING CALM 500 FEET IN THE AIR!" right in my face. Again, couldn't blame him if he did.

I held him tightly, rubbing his back to calm him down, which he slowly began to, dropping the angry face. I looked up, seeing Mew looking curiously at us. I gave him a tentative smile in regards to Sol. Curving his head, the mythical Pokemon looked off to the side as if considering something. Then, he turned around, in the direction of where the moon was coming over the horizon. I wonder what he was thinking...

Then he turned back, leaning down and searching the city beneath us. Then it looked to me, making gestures toward me personally, then to different places that stood out due to some flashy lights or by height or width.

"Mewew mew?"

I was a bit confused as to what Mew was getting at, then he straightened up, tapping the flatish area where I guess his nose would be, pondering maybe how to make it clearer. He pointed at me again, and then weirdly, fell asleep on his side. It was so sudden and so convincing, I was at first surprised by it, then suddenly worried that if Mew HAD fallen asleep, that it's bubbles would pop out of existence.

Then one of Mew's eyes opened, and I sighed in relief, the Pokemon looking at me for a response. I tried to understand...places...sleep...oh! He wanted to know where I slept? Home! He wanted to know where my home was!

"Oh! My...home?"

"Mew mew mew!" Mew replied, nodding enthusiastically with each word.

"Oh, ok. Umm, well..."

I searched the cityscape, feeling very disoriented with trying to pinpoint where home was. Thankfully, it wasn't too hard to get my bearings after I focused on the city edges. I lived in the hills, rather than in the bowels of the city...if it were the other way around, doubt I could have found it. But eventually I did, pointing in the direction, Mew floating over to my arm and following the finger with his eye.

"Meeeew."

Mew gave a quick nod, flashed me a smile, and slowly we began making a diagonal descent toward the area I had pointed. He made occasional detours, looking at things I think he regarded as interesting, such as certain nighttime wanderers and the Pokemon that accompanied them, or the decorations that were going up for the celebration the day after tomorrow.

Wow...that's right, I have to wonder if...?

But eventually, we left the heavily populated (at least as far as nighttime went) streets and buildings, and came to the hills. I could see our house, me and Sol's, coming into view. At first, I was glad to be home finally...but then, I realized...we were home. Mew decided to take us home but...did that mean this, whatever this was, was over?

"Mew mew mew," Mew chittered pleasantly as our bubble came down to hover two feet above the ground near our mailbox. He played with the box's full-indicator...thing, before he grew bored and looked to us. He smiled, closed his eyes, tipped his head, and both of our bubbles disappeared.

"Ow..."

My butt hit the dirt, and Sol shook in my hold. He opened his eyes, pupil darting every which way, especially down, to make sure the ordeal was over.

"...ssssaaallll," he groaned, collapsing further into my chest, going limp for a moment.. Wow, was he holding his breath that whole time? Sol then adjusted himself, motioning for me to let go. I did...and kind of slinked off of me and collapsed onto the ground, digging his claws into the dirt and sighing out with relief. I gave it a few seconds, making sure he was ok, and that he didn't start kissing the ground, before getting up.

Mew waited as I got to my feet, smiling lightly, his tail flicking a bit. I looked past him at first, noting that the outside light was on. That wasn't normal...

"Mom," I whispered, taking a few steps toward home, then stopped. I looked back, remembering that Mew was here. Shaking my head, I decided not to waste this rare moment, looking back to see Mew watching Sol making something akin to a dirt-angel, giving a face that made it seem like he wanted to join in.

"Why...did you show yourself to us?" I asked. Mew didn't seem to hear me at first, but then again, I think he was unsure I was talking to him. After a few seconds, he did look at me, curving his head.

"Mew?" Mew inquired, then looked up, as if thinking on what I had said. A smile started to grow on his face before he looked back and zoomed closer to me. He started pointing with his little hands at one of my own. I glanced at it, not seeing anything unusual...but then figured maybe he wanted it. So, I lifted my hand, and Mew took it by the index finger.

The touch was warm. It wasn't like from any person. Sol was warm too, but that was kind of like body heat, which spread to you. Mew's was like...I don't know how to describe it. It was something tingly. But whatever it was, I suddenly felt touched. Not just physically, but there was like a warmth spreading to my very core.

I focused back to things going on outward, seeing Mew pointing over at Sol while he held my finger. My Salandit was still appreciating terra-firma at the moment, so he wasn't privy to what Mew was trying to indicate. But, ok, so...Sol? Then Mew looked back to me, and pointed at my chest. Ok, me? Then Mew giggled, using it's free hand to pat the front of his well worn diaper, causing it to crinkle a little. Well, diaper, obviously. Just what was he getting at?

Mew clearly saw the confusion on my face, his mouth going in a big O as he seemed to pick it up. Then he smiled at me, floating closer to me and giving a tug on one of my purple bangs. We stared at each others eyes while he did that. before he turned back around and let go of my finger.

As soon I felt that warmth leave me, I felt as if a part of me had vanished, gone empty. I didn't want it to go. I quickly realized I didn't want MEW to go. In fact, it looked just like what he was about to do. A little selfishly, without concern to reactions or how I may come across, I reached over and grabbed the back of Mew's diaper, which stretched a bit before Mew paused floating away and looked back.

"W-we'll see you again right?" I quickly asked, not wanting him to teleport away in worry before I could ask. This encounter, I wouldn't forget...but it wouldn't hurt to get an answer. I didn't just ask for the celebration about him in the day after tomorrow, I wanted to know if WE would see him again, not everyone else. Selfish I know, but I was kind of intoxicated with being around Mew. I don't know why. Was it the pure innocence and playfulness of him, something I guess a lot of people lose when they got older? Was it how simple he looked, but how powerful he actually could be, which was to be admired? Or was it just this feeling of calm, gentleness that I felt a moment agao from his touch?

Mew looked back at me, his mouth flat in expression. I was a bit worried he had taken my slightly aggressive approach negatively. I didn't want to grab his arm or his tail, so that left the diaper, but intruding on his personal space may have been something Mew didn't take to (despite him doing it to others, childishly, and fitting, as that was).

"...Mew..."

Instead, Mew simply mewed and gave an affirming nod, giving me that same smile again.

I let go. If I didn't reflexively do it because I got the answer to my question, I wouldn't have at all. I did it gently so the mythical Pokemon's diaper didn't snap into place, letting my hand fall to my side as I watched Mew turn and float backwards. It gave me a long look at that smile of his, something I managed to hold on to. I was still seeing the scene seconds afterward, even when Mew backed up to Sol, looking down at the Salandit with a giggle. With a pat to Sol's soggy rump, making my lizard jerk in surprise, and then a few pats to his head that made Sol freeze and look at him...Mew started floating away.

He had both of us in his eye line now, and with one final, big grin, he helixed into the sky and shot off into the blue. I ran over to beside Sol, waving Mew off, even though I'm certain he wouldn't see me. I stayed doing that for a full minute or two,enough for Sol to get to his feet and look off in the direction Mew had disappeared to.

We both stayed that way for a long time. When I glanced down to Sol, and he looked up at me, I knew we both had the same feelings. Sure, Sol had been more freaked out about the flying thing, and was grateful to be back on land...but from the look in his eyes, he was marveled too. We both looked back, almost longingly so, thinking of what we had just gone through. It was only a few minutes...

Heh. Mew. We both were in the presence of Mew heh. I don't know why, but we were. Nobodies like us were taken notice by someone like him. Sure, he's visited the town before...but that was like being in the crowd at a rock concert. Few normal people like me actually get the backstage pass and hang out with the star themselves.

"Mew came to us..." I whispered, still not able to believe it.

"Saaaal..." Sol remarked listlessly, shaking his head. I could tell he was tired, but the distant look on his face told me he couldn't believe what happened either.

My legs felt weak, so I sat down, feeling a bit awkward I was only a few feet from home, but that I couldn't make it without taking a moment. I crossed my legs, running my palms over my hair and face before looking at the hand that Mew had touched.

"Heh...heh heh."

I couldn't stop the little laugh, remembering Mew's smile. I looked back up again, reaching an arm over my Salandit and pulling him over. Sol gently side stepped till he leaned against my leg, resting his head on it for a moment. Mew's playfulness with us had certainly taken an exhausting toll, how he managed to have so much energy without skipping a beat was another admirable trait.

We stayed that way for awhile, tired, but thoughtful. What had happened was something unexpected, something personal that neither of us would forget. To be regarded as more than a passing fancy by something so renowned was overwhelming. When Mew had turned to go, I hadn't wanted him too. The minutes with him were like the early times with Sol. Life-changing, I guess. I didn't know HOW life would change, or even to what degree or in what ways but...all I know is that I will, at the very least, remember that smile of his. I started placing the image, the memory, in a little box in my head. Something I could go back to from time to time, along with other things, like when I first met Sol. Things dear to me, things that I think changed me for the better...


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Padded Quiescence**

Eventually, sad as it was, moments passed, and I realized I was waiting for nothing right now. I patted Sol on the back and scooped him up into my arms, as wobbly getting to my feet as his sagging diaper was. Eventually though, managed to start a slow walk to the door, flinching as I remember the light being on.

"Oh! Cr...mom's home, right," I mumbled, Sol whipping his head forward to see if I was right. I quickened my pace, shifting my Salandit in my hold to open up the door. I had to pause for a second or two, suddenly finding it weird to enter a place I knew so well. Just outside the house didn't feel familiar anymore with who we had met...it was just...strange. But, eventually, I did walk through the threshold, returning to my life again...

"M...mom we're back!" I called, catching myself at the start for more than one reason, crouching down to put Sol back on his feet. He leaned sideways against my leg, a little annoyed I just carried him a few feet. Still, I wanted my arms free for the moment. "Mom...?"

"Liep..."

I felt the ocular movement on my leg of Sol rolling his eyes, as I looked up at the figure descending the staircase. I can understand Sol's disapproval, as he didn't have the best track record with mom's Pokemon. I could agree to that, in my younger years, but couldn't deny she had helped me a bit with acclimating Sol to life with me heh.

Coming down somehow so carefully that even her diaper, complete with black, exaggerated crescent moon orbs dotting it, didn't crinkle, was Devana, my mom's Liepard. I've known her since I was a kid, back when she was Purrloin. Probably the Pokemon I had most spent my time around back then, making me more of a cat person to a dog person, despite always being a lizard person. Funny life. Anyway, I can't exactly remember when she evolved, but she was definitely a Liepard during the time I was nearing the double digits, and definitely with Sol...boy...she got overly assertive at those times heh...probably for our own good I guess...

"Oh hey Dev...if you're here that must mean...?" I started to ask, pointing upstairs cautiously. The Liepard waited till she came to the first floor proper, setting on her padded rump, with the barest of crinkles, in that weird way cats do it. She seemed to take her time considering the question, way longer than she needed to. I heard Sol grunt a bit at her tactic, which I recognized as her being aloof considering how late we must have gotten back. Interesting, though, means she didn't know WHY we got back so late...

"...epard," she eventually told me, gesturing lightly with the tip of her head.

"Ok, I get it," I mumbled, moving past her and taking a few steps up the stairs before turning back, noticing Sol catch himself on the floor with an outstretched hand. Oops, he had been leaning on me. "Sorry buddy, I'll be right back ok?" I told him, his grumbling being lost on me as I climbed the stairs quickly and looked down the opposite hallway to where Mom's room was. I cautiously made my way over at first, but then remembering the experience I just had, I quickened my pace, opening the slightly ajar door, noticing the light in there was on, and the sounds of the television.

"Mom! You actually got back home early? You won't believe what just-"

I paused, letting the slight smile on my face fade. Mom was out on the bed, sleeping on her side, the colors of the low volume television screen casting color glows on her. She must be quite out of it, given she didn't hear me call earlier, or me running up the stairs. I stayed at the door for a moment, wondering on what I should do. I really wanted to tell her what had just happened, maybe even apologize if 'I' was the one who had been late this time...but she seemed so out of it she didn't even turn off the bedroom light. I really did want to tell her...

...I came over and shut off the television, then back to mom's bed, pulling the covers over her, another thing she forgot to do. I waited there a moment beside her bed as she rested, probably exhausted from another day of work. She always kept picking up days, earning Poke to pay for the things we needed. I helped out where I could, and having Sol around helped a little with that, but I figured to do more than I can. I was still working on what it was I wanted to do with my life in the coming years. I would love it to be something me and Sol could do together...some things were obvious by that standard, but...I still don't know.

I turned off the light and closed the door carefully, returning to the stairs, leaving mom to get the rest she needs. She'll have a day off soon, I can wait till then. She doesn't need me bugging her with things...

"...Lie."

"SAL...DIT."

"...Lieee."

"Salandit!"

I descended the stairs, and collected my lizard before he got into a scratch-fight with Dev over his deluge of a diaper. Guessed that Dev wasn't believing Sol's claims that the sagginess of his diaper wasn't something of his own making. Sol continued to defend himself over my shoulder as I carried him up to my room, not seeing Dev licking her paws as if to say 'I'm not listening', which just set Sol off even more. Thankfully he took it down to Defcon-Grumble by the time we passed the corner. I couldn't help but feel a little better at their exchange. Heh...Pokemon...somehow easier than people for me...

* * *

"Sal sal...sa...salan..."

My little lizard was still arguing his own defense, arms folded and tail flicking, even as we came to our four-walled place of refuge. He didn't even stop when I set his set his squishy rump on my desk, still wtih the changing mat on it, before I straightened up and let a tired breath out my mouth. Boy...it wasn't a full day by most standards, but all the experiences had certainly tired me out. Monte, Jean, and Lil were one thing...Mew was a whole other can of Caterpie. I just wanted to eat, lay down, and try to sort out all the stuff that happened today. Granted, there were a few things to do first. And one of them, my Salandit was muttering to defend about.

I reached over for my swivel chair, after taking off the plastic tub or two occupy it, and moved it in front of the desk and my soggy Salandit. I adjusted the height a bit, getting his attention, as I would need a bit more for the task ahead. I didn't recover strength in my legs completely, so I was going to do it this way. I settled in, leaning back in my chair for a moment as Sol raised a brow at me. I ran my hands through my purple hair, looking up at the ceiling fan.

"Jeez buddy...what a day right?"

"Sal an a dit," he told me, as if saying 'you're tellin' me'.

I rubbed my eyes, careful to not remove traces of what I had seen from my retinas, if that ever was a thing. "I mean...I guess it was...ok hanging out with Jean and Monte right? What'd you think?" I asked, looking to him for a second opinion. He shrugged back nonchalantly.

"Salan."

"I mean not like it's not going to be just us again," I told him.

"An dit," he told me, shaking his head in agreement.

"Good good. Still working on that stuff you know heh," I remarked, letting my arms rest on the desk beside Sol's hips, smiling at my own inabilities. He looked at me with a slight smirk, but his eyes were twisted in sympathy. Yeah, he knew me well.

"So...Mew huh?" I brought up, as if it were the most casual thing ever.

"S...sal," he replied, dropping his folded arms and scratching the back of his neck. I could see the blushing on his cheek already. Tah! Apparently Mew playing with his diaper was still a little disconcerting. Then again, I saw his smiles heh heh, he must be embarrassed at the possibility of a myth like Mew knowing he liked his padding heh. Which was ridiculous and cute at the same time, after all, Mew had been wearing one too.

I decided to forgo teasing him for the moment, glancing past his hip at my hand, the one Mew touched. "...why'd you think he showed himself to us?" I wondered out loud. Sol's snapped out of his blush, looking back to me. He opened his mouth, held it for a second or two, then shook his head, shrugging. He didn't know either.

"Ugh, hurts my head not to know," I said, switching to use a hand to hold said-head in. "You right? Yeah? When you get a question you really care about but can't figure it out? It's that. I think it was something about US I think, but we're really not that special you know. At least not me, not really..."

I didn't mean to ramble a bit, and didn't see Sol's disarming look at what I was saying, but I did know what he did next. My Salandit leaned over and placed the bottom of his head on top of mine, much to my confusion at first, and placed his hands against the back of my neck. I guess to any ghostly viewers, it looked like he was hugging my head. I felt him nuzzle against my purple hair a little, something he didn't do very often actually...

"Saaaal..."

Jeez. Guess when you're close to myths and legends, some people tend to think less of themselves when the experience is over. Maybe in the grand scheme of the world, I didn't matter like Mew did. But I mattered the world to Sol, and me to him. We were both kind of lost years ago, and when we finally connected things kind of...fell into place. It didn't matter much for anything else, as long as we...huh...was that what Mew...? Heh, what do you know...

"...teh...thanks buddy," I said, looking up, though it was kind of hard to see him from this angle. I meant it in more than one way, hopefully he understood that.

"Dit," he scoffed, as if to scold me a bit for thinking little of myself.

"Yeah ok," I told him, taking him by the shoulders as he moved off of me, his crescent eyes regarding me fondly. "Sometimes ya have to remind me that I'm worth something huh?"

"Sal," he remarked, nodding and raising his pupils as if it was something he did often. I knew he was kidding, but I was going to pounce him with my next words anyway.

"And sometimes I have to remind YOU-" I started, leaning over my lizard rather mischievously. Though, he mistook it as threatening, which surprised him enough that he leaned back and was nearly flat against the desk. "-that you're a soggy little lizard who loves his diapers!"

Sol, wide-eyed and fumbling onto his back, was mid-way in the point of opening his mouth to retort my statement, till I attacked his sides with my fingers. His retorting growl became gasp-inducing laughter as I started tickling him. He batted at my hands with his claws, but with the utmost lack of strength that he couldn't hurt me. I was more worried about his legs, and had pulled my head away to prevent an unintentional knock out. Kick he did, in little jerks that made his immensely poofed diaper to crinkle and crackle. His tail flicked against my legs and the space underneath the desk, and thankfully what I was doing was not enough to get him flaming up.

"Yeah! There's my little guy! Kicking up a crinkle storm in his Poke-Poofs," I teased him as he cackled in sporadic fits as I continued my assault. Of course, the teasing was just part of the whole thing. Another part was that I was working to get him to wet. If I was going to get him changed, I might as well make sure he's 'empty', and if his diaper was going to leak, better on the mat then, well, anything else.

After a full minute, with short second breaks to make sure Sol caught his breath, I placed a palm on the front of his diaper. Wet, but not warm wet, and there was no hissing noise. I guess he really HAD let everything go back when we finished eating, but had to make sure with the whole Mew escapade and all.

I decided to switch gears, letting up on my tickle assault so Sol could get his breath completely back. He still chuckled a bit as I grabbed his legs and hoisted them up a little, smiling as the wet diaper drooped over his tail. I grabbed the squishy padding and gave him several good pats on the rump.

"Yep, heh heh, that's my leaky lizard," I teased again.

"S...sal!" he complained through laughter fits as he tried to get himself back to normal.

"Oh yeah? I saw you smiling with Mew. You like it heh heh."

"Sal!"

"Ok then heheh, so lets get you changed then," I told him, letting go of his legs and patting the front of his diaper. I was already reaching for the powder and wipes I had on the table when Sol leaned up and placed his hands over his padding.

"S-saland!" he barked at me, jagged mouth gritted, though I could easily see his blush.

I smiled at his reluctance. "Oh? So you DON'T want to be changed out of a wet diaper?" I slyly asked him.

"Sal...! An...dit," he said, as if denying at first, then accepting, and then 'maybe-ing'.

I rose a brow and accompanied it with a smirk. He was usually so resistant, but I guess the fact that the diaper was just filled with water rather than by himself. I'll have to keep note of that for the future heh heh. Still, it's so funny how much he doesn't want to show it...yet does without noticing.

"Ok buddy," I started, finding him so adorable holding onto his diaper like it was a toy somebody threatened to take away from him. That probably was too close a comparison heh!

"I really SHOULD get you changed though. That thing is filled to the brim," I continued, leaning over and stretching my hand toward the cabinet where I kept his immediate spares, groaning when I couldn't reach it without getting up. Then I reminded myself of my travel bag. Where was that...? Oh right, dropped it on the floor when I came in, didn't realize. I quickly reached over and dragged it over, rustling up a freshly folded diaper from a compartment.

I returned my attention to my soggy Salandit, seeing him still holding onto the his own diaper and glaring at me. "Buddy...if you use it, it's gonna leak," I told him, being more serious this time. "Besides...you should probably get a bath," I added, just realizing the dirt bits from the ground-appreciating angel he had made in the road outside.

"Dit," Sol scoffed, looking off to the side.

"Come on Sol, lets get you in a fresh diaper, get something to eat, and power down huh? You really don't have the power to fight me on this for the next few hours do you?" I asked, really hoping the answer to the question wasn't a 'yes'. "I mean, if you want to keep wearing THAT, then you're not sleeping in my bed tonight."

Sol continued his glare at me for a few more seconds, and without breaking it, lifted his hands away from his diaper. "Sal," he grunted, falling onto his back, cupping the rear of his head with a hand as he did, waving me off with the other.

"That's my boy," I chuckled, getting on with the process. Thankfully, it was far simpler than the other times, I didn't even have to worry about the gloves. I sat up in the chair, looking over the drooping garment between my Salandit's legs, smirking at the sight of the thing. Boy, don't think Sol ever had enough in him to fill a diaper this much ta ha!

I peeled back the tapes carefully, a little surprised they were still pretty firm despite what they had managed to hold up to, and placed a hand on the front of the diaper. Good thing too, as soon as the second tape was undone, it drooped a bit and would have slid off in front of me.

Adjusting the front over Sol with one hand, I used the other to hoist my lizard's legs in the air so I could pull the back out from under him. I was reminded half-way through untaping Sol that I forgot about the tail tape. Oh well, I could forget that, it was just water. Slowly, carefully, I tugged it out from under him and slid it down his tail.

"Phew, that's heavy," I remarked out loud, though I had felt that since the start. This thing must weigh three pounds! No wonder Sol didn't move away from Mew, he was rooted by diaper-weight tah!

I placed the massively filled padding on the desk carefully in it's hourglass shape. Both me and Sol stared at the thing, though I quickly shifted my focus to Sol for his reaction. He was wide-eyed at the thing now that he could see it from a different perspective. But then he huffed in his mouth and gave a little smile, as if admiring the thing. Then Sol noticed me smirking at his reaction, and he quickly grunted and looked the other direction.

"Ok buddy," I remarked, the process done. "I think before we get you padded up though, you need a bath."

"S-sal..." Sol begrudgingly remarked as I reached over for the three-pound wet diaper by it's waistband.

I had to use both hands to hold the heavy thing as I moved it over to a waste bin nearby. The diaper was technically just wet with water, so it wouldn't stink anything up, and I just toss it out with the regular tra-

"S-salandit!"

With complete contrary to Sol's claims that he DIDN'T like a wet diaper, my Salandit sure was fast on the gun to flip onto his front, and grab hold of my arm with one hand, and the waistband top of the diaper with the other.

"Whoa! Sol!" I exclaimed, a bit surprised by the action, even for him.

"Sal al and!" he told me rather firmly, eyes narrowed.

"What? What am I doin' wrong?" I asked. "It's not actually wet or dirty so-"

"Sal al and!" Sol repeated, not letting go of either my arm or the diaper.

"Dude...you're flipping out over a wet diaper."

Sol rolled his thin pupils, switching hands, one still on the diaper, and pointing OUT the window. I followed his claw, seeing, from my position, the night sky, complete with the stars coming out.

"Ok, it's night, got that bit. What does that have to do with...oh."

Sol cocked his head to the side when he looked at me again, an 'duh' expression if there ever were one.

"You don't want me getting rid of this?" I asked cautiously, testing what I presumed he was getting at.

"Sal," Sol told me, nodding once.

"You SERIOUSLY want to keep this thing?" I asked again, nodding to it.

"Sal."

"Why?" I asked needlessly, as I think I knew the reason.

Sol grimaced, letting his star-pointing arm to scratch the back of his neck. It was a little funny to see him hesitate on explaining the reason WHY he wanted me to save it, and I guess he was having difficulty thinking of how to get it across to me. For his benefit, I decided to alleviate his uncertainty.

"It's because Mew touched it isn't it?" I asked him, knowing I was right. Sol flexed his neck side to side in a 'maybe' way that I knew was just his way of saying 'yes' un-commitidly. I sighed, but it was one of acceptance. Honestly, if the diaper was wet or dirty, it would stink up the place, and I would say no. But it was just water really, and I couldn't exactly blame Sol for wanting a souvenir.

"Ooook Sol," I told him, getting a rather surprised look from him. "Seriously. I'll just put in a tub or...something," I added, glancing around the room. I had tupperware for a lot of things, mostly console wires and the like to help keep things together.

"As for you," I started up again, eyeing him to let go of the diaper, which I placed on the other side of the desk. "The rest of you should get wet heh," I remarked, picking him up and setting him on his feet. He rolled his head at the remark, but started marching off to the bathroom with me in tow.

After turning the water on and letting the tub fill about half-way, and assisting Sol in getting in it, I graciously stepped out on his behalf. As I searched for a container for Sol's weird souvenir, I started to remind myself how easier the whole bath thing had gotten. It actually wasn't always this easy, believe me, Sol use to be quite a terror trying to get clean. Especially in the early times, when I had assisted him with the process, he always tried to avoid it. But, eventually he did accept it on occasion, and had even requested, in his own way, to clean himself. Surprisingly, he does a decent enough job on his own. Guess the Fire part of him didn't mind hot water...

Eventually I did find a spare box tub that fell between my shelves. I decided it seemed big enough, bringing it over to my desk as I lifted the very heavy wet diaper and placed it in the thing, covering it up. Chagrining, I wondered where to put it, kind of feeling awkward of somebody spotting a stored diaper in my room...despite the fact only me and Sol should be the ones who ever entered. I eventually placed it on the top of one of my shelves, obscured by a few Pokemon statues of the Legendary Birds when I had tried being a collector years ago. Boy, it felt weird using a whole container for water-logged padding. Still, I suppose it could have been worse. In fact, maybe things would have, down the line, if I DIDN'T keep the weird souvenir at Sol's behest...

After checking the fridge again, pleased to see it restocked with palatable foodstuffs, and bottles of apple and Razz cider (yay!), I started planning for a late dinner meal for me and Sol. Figured it was best for us to take a few minutes more from our...flight...before our stomachs settled. Heading back up, I went in to check on my lizard.

"Sol? Buddy, you decent?" I asked needlessly, tapping on the bathroom door. I chuckled, knowing without his diaper he technically wasn't, but I gave him the courtesy anyway before entering.

Sol had apparently finished with the soap and scrubber, if their damp appearances were anything to go by, and I easily spotted my clearer Salandit floating on top of the water. He was floating back-up, with his legs and hands dangling under him in the water, the surface waves lapping against his closed mouth. Apparently, this sort of thing was kind of a throwback to some kind of predatory behavior...though now it just seemed limited to just lazily floating on water surfaces. Believe me, the first time he did something like this, eyes closed, not really moving much, I thought Sol had drowned in the water or something! Boy, he scratched me up good when I panicked and picked him up...

My Salandit was a bit more helpful in making sure I didn't think that this time, as he popped open a single eye to stare at me as I entered the bathroom, though the rest of him remained dead still. I sat on the closed toilet nearby, looking down at him as I took the towel nearby to prepare it. "Bet you feel much better now huh?"

"...bblllm..."

My Salandit cringed a bit as he felt a little bathwater enter his mouth, causing him to fumble upward out of his floating state. It was kind of funny watching bubbles float up to the surface when he mistakenly tried to answer my question. But, nearly swallowing bathwater after you JUST got cleaned up? He had my sympathy.

"Sorry buddy heh. Can wash that out with clean water, and any after taste with some cider heh," I remarked.

"S-sal?"

"Yeah, mom picked some up heh."

I watched Sol tap his claws together in delight at the mention. We both had an appreciation to cider drinks. A combination of sweet and tart that just tingled the tongue. It was a little treat we both liked to share...have to thank mom for it later...

After an initial cup-and-pour to get any lingering water-grim off, I picked up my Salandit in a towel and started helping him dry off. He assisted, thankfully with warning, by igniting his lower back and tail with Ember fire. This was a learned thing, as there was at least one incident when he set a towel on fire...which set the rug on fire...lets just say, good thing Devana knew Rain Dance. Though, it was weird watching the water molecules in the room suddenly combine and fall on the little accident. We both got chewed out for that by the Liepard...

My lizard dried, we returned to the room and I swiftly got him into some new padding. I'm sure he would have been wiggling up another storm of crinkles when I was getting his diaper on, but exhaustion from things seemed to have taken him and he calmly let me do my job heh. After a few minutes of just sitting and laying to catch our breath, we then adjourned to the kitchen and, with him sitting his padded rump on the counter, I made us up an evening meal. There was a whole bag of Figy Poffins for Sol, so that covered him. Though, he was taking great pains, and failing every minute or so, to resist the urge to eat a few before I got my own meal done. He was being rather dramatic about it, trying not to look at the bowel and agonizingly reaching for the next Poffin as if he couldn't control himself. Suddenly the thought of Pokemon Contests entered my head for a brief second before I realized the underside of my chicken patties were burning...

"Crap crap crap..."

Eventually, I saved the things, topping them with some tomato sauce and mozzarella. Simple dish, but oh is it good, as long as you get the right stuff for your taste buds. Besides, I didn't want to go too big after everything that happened today. Me and Sol returned to the room, noticing that Devanna must have gone into mom's to get some sleep, before settling in my bed and turning on the television.

We kind of mellowed out at that point, sitting and watching something I honestly couldn't remember. Both of us stared at the screen across from my bed, and to observers, it seemed like we were concentrating on it. But really, it was like an automotive thing. We watched the scenes, the differences in colors of new camera shots, but we weren't really processing it. We were eating, but didn't rely on it's sensations after the first few minutes.

Most of our brain power was occupied by the events of the day. I was working on my encounter with Monte and Jean, of them having their futures figured out for the most part. Lillian, for as pushy as that encounter was, was pretty passionate about her own Contest work. All of them had me questioning, again, what I wanted to do for the future.

And Mew, jeez. I guess things can go back to normal again, eventually, but it still freaks me out. I was shocked, then terrified but...it was balanced out by the experience of just being near him and trusting in his playful nature. He DID seem to indicate he was coming back, so maybe he really WILL be there at the celebration. Wow, I had thought Sol's first time seeing Mew would be from a distance. But he got a much closer audience than that, we both did!

In reality, I glanced to the side at Sol. He was near me on his side, holding up his head with one hand and tossing a Poffin in every few seconds, chewing softly. On occasion, he'd slurp some cider, making him giggle a bit in his mouth at the pleasant taste. I did the same thing, which made me smile. While I have seen people, mostly kids, give their Pokemon sippy-cups...my lizard could handle a straw just fine.

But, I did wonder how things had been for him. Him, Rattler, and Wily seemed to get along well enough. Wonder if he considered them acquaintances, or friends. I'd have to remember to take his feelings into account too.

And what about Mew? I still didn't know how that might have been for Sol. At the very least, Mew just played around with him, and inadvertently scared him with the flying thing. Then again, it did to me too. But given how thoughtful he was being, just like I was, there were a few things going through his mind too at what we had gone through.

Guess we'll see in the next two days how that will go...

We decided to cut it an early night, Sol yawning on my bed as I exchanged pants for shorts and got myself a new shirt before laying down. My Salandit settled laying on his stomach beside me, letting me wrap an arm around his neck, the connected hand resting on the back of his freshly diapered bottom.

I placed my other hand behind my head, looking up at the ceiling as I gave him some pats to his padding, which he murmured comfortably to. The light from the low-volume television was dancing on us more thoroughly now that the lights were off. It was a white-noise thing, I found it hard sometimes to get to sleep. Sol did too, ironically.

When I felt the weight of exhaustion slowly grasping us, I turned it off with the remote, setting it on my desk. The world fell almost silent, with the occasional sound of a Hoot-Hoot somewhere outside, as I sunk a little more into my bed and held my Salandit a little closer. I glanced down to see him having progressed further than I had, he was already resting comfortably, good for him.

Friends, myths, legends, future...past. A lot of things were going on in my head, which was what made sleep difficult, I guess. You want your brain to shut down. Sure, people use medicine or a glass of warm Miltank milk, but not sure that works all the time. Even my own method, of just thinking of familiar or boring things, wasn't a 100% effective. Still, I tried it anyway...on a guess of what Mew may have been trying to tell me.

I looked to my sleeping lizard, my eyes already starting to drift...

Yeah. I guess to Sol, I was special...but back then I was just some depressed kid with parental issues and difficulty antisocial-ness that I'm still working on. I did what I did because it felt right. I discarded my own intentions and did something I felt I had to do.

No...I wanted to do it. But how could a person not? Still...I was the one who did it, who was there at the right time. And to think...I wouldn't have been there, years ago, if I didn't make the stupid choice of running away...


	12. Episode 2 - Chapter 1

Welp, Episode 1 is complete, and after a long hitaus, on the day of National Pokemon Day, I figured it's time to start on Episode 2. So for the favorites/followers/viewers, here ya go!

**EPISODE 2 - Embers**

**Chapter 1 Lost Lizard**

I never knew my father.

I didn't know what kind of man he was, the job or passion he worked on, or even what he looked like. Mom didn't have pictures of him, not even family ones of all three of us, not a single one. Anytime I asked, my childish curiosity getting the better of me, she would evade the question in some way that I was too inept to notice.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe my father was a great guy...or, then again, maybe he wasn't so nice. Regardless, it always made me feel weird around the other kids, who did have fathers or, at the least, knew who they were. Honestly, it didn't impact me so bad...mom was great, and a good role model. Hard worker, cared about me, tried to make sure I was healthy and staying away from bad habits. Which is why I'm almost certain that I got my depression streak from my dad.

It was always...hard to connect to other people. Mom said I did fine in my youngest years, as a toddler. But then again, how could I remember that? Then again, maybe it's true, back then I was in diapers like Pokemon here are heh heh. So, yeah, maybe I had it back then...but as I got older, I guess it started setting in.

My interests, whatever they were, drifted away, and I just focused on doing decent enough in school for good grades to make Mom happy. I wasn't much of an exceller, but at least my efforts showed I was a hard worker like my mom, and could be more so if I could focus.

My relationships were few and fleeting. I knew people, and they casually glanced my way time to time, but never really was able to push for something. When somebody else tried, I would just say something that made them pass me by, as if that's what I wanted. It was like a shield around me was compelled to push other people away. Sometimes I wondered if that's what my father did...

Ironically, I felt it was easier to connect with Pokemon, though those options were limited. The Pokemon that the kids had weren't allowed in the school at class time, for fear of distraction and the like, so they usually stayed home or temporarily at the nearby Pokemon Center.

I used to drop in after school several times a week to see the Pokemon there. I actually got some school credit for helping out at the Center with the Pokemon there, from fetching equipment to the occasional diaper change (and though limited to small Pokemon, thankfully, I still found the concept of changing dirty diapers icky. Still, learned skill I'd use later apparently heh). In return, I could play with the Pokemon, which made me feel slightly better after a depressing school day.

It got harder as I got older, though, as the structured day-to-day of school started to come to an end. With classmates already declaring their future goals, and some getting Pokemon of their own, I felt left behind.

I hadn't put much thought to the future, always focusing on the 'now'. I wanted to graduate with capability, and try to figure out things as they came. I didn't know what I wanted to do or become. My mom worked for Poke-Poofs, which I guess was always an option. Still, I wasn't sure on what was right for me.

I didn't have a Pokemon either.

Despite interaction with the ones at the Pokemon Center, they were all somebody else's. Some inherited their Pokemon from eggs of their parent's Pokemon, or from a friend, or as imports from Pokemon Breeders. I didn't inherit any from my mom or friends...or my dad. Getting one from a Pokemon Breeder was not really a personal request, as whatever Pokemon the city did receive, it was kind of on par with a 'first come, first serve' kind of thing.

So...I never got one. At times, I felt connections to a few, but either they weren't mine or I was too afraid the connection was only an initial thing. As in, whatever I had felt at the time was only something from a first impression, and not something I could sustain.

Eventually, a combination of loneliness, depression, remembering my lack of a father, and uncertainty of ever finding a Pokemon that I could personally connect with pushed me to do something radical. Radical and stupid.

I ran away...

* * *

I crouched behind the wall, shifting the bag on my back. I had the essentials, food, water, entertainment devices, as well as money I was given in allowance and thanks from my activities at the Center. It wasn't much, but it was a start. I think. I don't know. This was so spur of the moment, I hadn't had time to research the closest ports. I had only so much planned for, well, the 'now'. But I was so driven by emotion at the time, I wanted to see this through...

I dug into my bag quickly and pulled out a pair of binoculars, something I had picked up real cheap to see flying Pokemon easier with (from a failed hobby I guess). In the distance, I saw one of Berryton's main gates, still open for the moment. There was a human guard in the little station nearby, but he was engrossed in some kind of paper bundle, probably a crossword or something. He wasn't of much concern then...

No, my main opposition was the large figure standing in the middle of the gateway. Despite the obvious exception, the figure was quite imposing with it's armored body and steel-cutting tusks. I knew though, like most people in town, that these guys were softies at heart. They simply were fierce protectors of their territory, which they had decided was Berryton, and so guarded it with quite a passion. Any serious troublemaker would find more than they bargained for with these trained Haxorus, even if the diaper strapped to their hips didn't so much say it.

Obviously, I would be no threat to them at all, and wouldn't be on the end of their more aggressive mannerisms. Still, if they caught me, I would be told to go on back home and they would be more vigilant if I returned. I didn't want to be caught. That meant failure, and failure would only feed my depression and self-doubt. I had to ride the high of thinking I could do this...

I checked my Klang watch to make sure I had timed things right, then looked through the binoculars again. I saw a close-up of the Haxorus currently on duty (tehe), focused on looking forward, with a twist of the head every now and then. For a brief moment, I wondered if this Haxorus was the same one who caught me when I was much younger, before I returned to the moment at hand.

I looked further down from the head, past the neck and chest, down to the axe-jaw Pokemon's big, thick diaper, smiling a little as I noticed it's less-than-pristine condition. The front of the dragon's diaper was noticeably darker than the rest, with long-gone wetness indicators, and the back under the tail looked to be a bit lumpy too.

Obviously, the Haxorus took their job rather seriously, and the diapers, obviously, helped with that. Personally, I was so glad I never had to change a diaper THAT BIG in the Pokemon Center. That would have been mortifying...

"Oh."

I looked past the Haxorus, seeing the man at the guard station temporarily place his paper down and come out.

"Alright there Hax-Three, your shift's over," the guard called over, coming close as the Haxorus regarded him with both surprise and recollection. Apparently Hax-Three had been so focused on his job, he forgot the guard in his duties (tehe, I can't...).

"Haxorus," the dragon commented, using one hand to hold it's neck as it craned out some stiffness.

"Hax-Four'll be here in a minute or so...good thing too," the guard remarked, having squatted a little to notice the slight sag of the dragon's diaper, and the severe loss of wetness indicators.

"H-hax," the Pokemon grunted, looking off to the side, trying desperately not to blush, but failing. He completely failed when the guard came around and pulled the rear-waistband of his diaper back, immediately letting it snap into place a second later, finding it's condition quick apparent. The Haxorus shifted it's feet in slight discomfort, diaper crinkling. A dragon's pride I guess.

"Ay, yep, that's due for a changing," the guard said, coming around the other side of the dragon. "They got your spot at the Poof Place, you know the one right?"

"O-orus."

"Good. I'll watch things here till Betty and Four get here."

The Haxorus gave a little grimace at first, but then a firm nod, all business again as he started into the city, already knowing where it would be heading. It was a learned schedule, since the Haxorus started guarding Berryton. There were always two working in shifts, night and daytime, at each gate. For special events, or security purposes, both may be working at the same time. They actually got good benefits, a decent little rest house, plenty of food, with admiration and thanks from the city.

I liked them too, but this time I used their scheduling against them. If I was going to run away, I had to do it when the shifts changed. Ironically, that's because the guards WERE literally changed heh. Yep, the 'changing of the guard' was going on.

I didn't have long. Hax-Three was already out of sight, and was aiming to get himself changed. His replacement, Four, would be here within the minute. I waited for the guard to return to his post, then slowly started up to the wall, before circling around the entrance gate to the other side, and walked off out of view...

* * *

I don't know how far I went into the surrounding forest. I don't know how my state propelled me forward, despite the uncertainty of wild Pokemon attacking. Maybe I never will. I mean, with the things that followed, whatever it was paled in comparison, so I guess it wasn't that important. I was kind of eager in my younger years, smart, but wasn't a fan of school or extracurricular activities. I liked to be out on my own and do my own thing, which I guess included going out to the edge of town to explore. I got caught a lot...but this time, I had planned ahead...

Now I was further out than I ever remember going. At one point, I did look back, seeing the peak of the Poke-Poofs building, with the large sign of Mew in diapers. Wow...now THAT would be a Pokemon to have. Then again, that was reputation calling, not bonding. I've only seen Mew two or three times, can't recall exactly, and that was from a distance. Someone as amazing as that...yeah, wouldn't spare a thought for someone like me.

I had stopped to gander at the thing, but then I heard a whimpering noise near me. I had stiffened at the clear realization that SOMETHING was near me. I was out late, and I had no idea what was really out here.

But I relaxed a bit after the initial surprise. I guess the fact that when you grow up in a town where even some of the most intimidating Pokemon are brought down to your level by a big poofy diaper, you don't think much of threats in the world around you. That, and I was a young.

Curiosity pulling at me, I looked around as the whimpering sound continued, and before I knew it, I found what I was looking for...a little ways off from the main dirt road, huddle on the ground near a leafless tree.

Laying on it's stomach in the grass was a Pokemon I haven't ever seen before in the city. I didn't have a Pokedex to tell me, or learned about it in school. I did know, though, that it had to be wild. Why? Well, heh, because it wasn't wearing a diaper. But that wasn't what was at the forefront of my mind at that time.

The little lizard Pokemon, given it's overall appearance, was flat on it's stomach, it's legs laying weakly at it's sides, tail trembling. It's slit-eyes were barely open, it's jagged mouth making small whimpers as it used it's stubby claws to drag itself across the grass. It wasn't hunting, or trying to be stealthy, no...it looked desperate and tired, and so, so thin.

Being in a town with diapered Pokemon taught you a few things. I didn't have one myself, but I've seen people treat them with kindness and respect, and dote on them like family members.

Suddenly my problems didn't seem so bad. Sure, seeing a Pokemon distraught or embarrassed happened on occasion. But seeing one looking so weak or in pain was not something I had seen before. Pokemon battles on the television didn't do justice to the sights of such creatures in similar ends laying right in front of you.

Whatever I was seeing...it was breaking my heart.

I literally ran over to the little guy, without regard to my own safety. I stopped a few feet away when it noticed me, growling feebly and causing a small spark to come from the orange strip down it's tail. It might have been a reflex, though, and one the lizard didn't prepare for. After the Pokemon did it, it's jagged mouth clenched and it's hands fell flat to the ground. Whatever it had tried to do, weak as it was, had exhausted it.

Feeling spurred on by it's helplessness, I came over, kneeling down next to it. All it could really do now was glance up at me with it's slitted eyes and twitch the corners of it's mouth. I was unsure what I was going to do. Something was wrong with this Pokemon, whatever it was, and I didn't know what to do. But after a long time starring at me, and me starring back, the lizard's expression changed briefly before it closed it's eyes in it's fatigued state.

"...help..."

That's the feeling I got from that almost pleading look before it seemed to pass out. I know some people could understand Pokemon in some way, like they understand us, but I didn't have any experience with that talent. Still, I was almost sure about this...

* * *

I picked the little lizard up, feeling it's warm body against me as I tried to be as careful with it as I could. Then I ran, well, run-walked, as I wanted to be careful of it's swinging tail, back to Berryton. I wasn't going home though...Mom would be mad at me now, as would Dev, even more so the longer I was gone. But I just had to-HAD TO-do something. So I ran past people moving around the night of the city, dodged diaper-butts and tails, and came to the nearest Pokemon Center I could find.

"Can somebody help me!?"

The fact that I was a rather weathered boy carrying an un-padded lizard surprised everyone in the lobby at first, but then concern for the clearly unconscious Pokemon in my hands took the forefront of things. Nurse Joy and a Chansey showed up immediately, the later taking the Pokemon gently into it's arms...after my reluctance to hand him over fell away.

"Oh my! What happened to this poor Pokemon?" Joy asked me while running her hands against the back of the lizard lightly.

"I...I don't know...I...I found it in the forest and-"

"I see," Joy cut me off, as if she already determined I didn't know anything. Then her eyes widened in alarm when she tested the sides of the lizard very carefully. "This poor little Salandit is-!"

The name of the Pokemon was certainly unfamiliar. But before I knew it, the Chansey was moving at a brisk pace down the halls of the Center, carrying the unconscious lizard with her. Joy followed for a moment before she remembered that I was here.

"You did a good thing young man. We'll take care of him, you should go home before-"

"H-him?" I asked, looking down past her down the hall.

"Why yes, it was...easy to tell," she said, rather distantly.

"W-well, I...can't just go home..."

"We'll look after him, you should-"

"I...I want to know he's ok."

I stood there for the longest time, getting looks from Nurse Joy and other adults. I was a kid, I should go home, let the adults handle things now. That's what they were thinking. But I was the found who found HIM...not them. I was the first one who saw him like THAT, not them. I was the one who made a...stupid decision that turned out to be a necessary one to help a Pokemon. I guess it's hard to notice in somebody young but...I felt RESPONSIBLE. I had to KNOW he was ok...and what was wrong. In the end, I guess Nurse Joy understood that...so I stayed.

Joy let me wait while she and Chansey took to helping the Pokemon. Eventually, after hours and the curfew for the Center caused it to shutter down for the night, Joy returned. She got the information out of me about contacting my guardian to inform them I was at the Pokemon Center. Mom and Dev were both mad at me for being out so late...not that I couldn't blame THEM for doing something similar...but I took their anger as best I could. Still, they softened up when Joy told them the reason, and trusted the Center with me for the next few hours before they opened again. After that, Joy sat me down and explained the situation.

Apparently, I had brought in a Salandit, a Pokemon that reportedly was uncommon (if not rare) in the forest around the city. Sitings of them were so sparse, they could be counted on one hand. Also, quite ironically, there was not one living in Berryton currently, so it definitely was a Wild Pokemon. That worried me at first, but Joy told me that they were able to treat it regardless of that.

She also told me that Salandit was a Fire-Type, which I kind of guessed, but was also a Poison-type which made me shift in my seat. Poison-types were kind of...unsettling for those in town, kind of like Psychics, mainly because of what they COULD do compared to other types. Psychics can possibly read minds, taking private information and the like, and Poison types could inadvertently (and intentionally) hurt people in volatile ways. It wasn't a HUGE deal...but there was still a hint of discomfort with them. And I had TOUCHED one, but Joy assured me that I was quite fine, the little guy had not hit me with anything of that type.

Joy went on to say what the problem was, and I listened intently. I had guessed right, that there was something wrong, but that I didn't know what it was. I did, however, notice that the lizard-the Salandit-didn't seem to have much in the way of apparent injuries from a fight or battle that resulted in it's condition. I told Joy that myself in an attempt to show I wasn't some dumb kid, but she smiled and said she knew that already. But then she schooled me, both in the reasons for what was wrong with the Salandit, and how she knew it was a boy just from a base prognosis.

Apparently, male Salandits are subservient to females...and offer up food and stuff to them, and do what they say, which left them weak and malnourished. It was a common thing with the species, as far as experts knew. She told me that the one I found was just like that, but even more so. It had been at it's limit, starving and parched to the point it may very well have...

"If you hadn't brought the little guy in when you did...he might have...died."

Joy choked on the last word, reminding herself she was talking to a kid. Sure, I was smarter than average, but I was still a kid. The thought of things like death were still very hard hitting. I was actually starring at the ground as she told how the Pokemon I saved had been on it's last limbs, and the thought broke my heart. But then she said those words and...I don't know...I didn't know how to feel. Even when I looked at her, I couldn't form the words at first.

"He would have...died...if not for me?"

The concept was mind-blowing. I was just a kid, and I didn't really have too much going for me. But saving a life? That was something I never thought I would be capable of. I didn't have aspirations that high...

"C-could I see him?" I asked, nearly choked up.

Joy seemed to consider the request at first, looking down the hall where Chansey had taken the little lizard down hours ago. Then she looked at me. I couldn't tell you what face I had made...but it was probably something similar to the last look that that Salandit had given me before he passed out. A pleading look that told her I needed this...and after a few seconds, she said yes.

I came into a room that had the main lights off, but some blue florescent lights on the walls and lights from computer screens provided enough illumination. Chansey was there, moving about behind a large medical bed, affixing what seemed to be a bag of fluids to a large stand. I followed the drip line toward what was lying on the bed and my lip trembled a bit at first glance...

Lying on it's back on the table was the Salandit. It was either still unconscious or asleep, but I was thankful to see that it was still breathing, it's bandaged chest rising and falling at a slow rate. After Chansey had affixed the end of the drip line to a spot in the lizard's arm I couldn't see, she started slowly patting it's head with a damp cloth, maybe to bring down a fever that I had failed to notice. It's other arm was also bandaged, the one it had been trying to crawl with, probably to heal it from scratches or something. It's tail was wrapped in a different kind of bandage, but I thought I could see the "fire retardant" caution label on the strip that made me guess it was to prevent the little guy from sparking.

It would have been a very depressing sight, and it was, if I had not also noticed that the little lizard was clad in a thick poofy disposable Pokemon diaper, blue and red with little Pokeball wetness indicators over it. I slightly smiled at the sight, as the white padding contrasted with the Salandit's darker colors and looked rather big on him. Joy explained to me that it wasn't so much because of the city's diaper-law thing, but more because of the Salandit's condition that it would be a requirement, regardless, till he got better.

I smiled a little at the reassurance Joy gave me, telling me that the Salandit was stable, but still needed rest and care. Now that I could see the little Salandit being taken care of, wrapped in a big safe diaper, he should be ok. It was ironic really, the first time seeing a wild Pokemon in a diaper that didn't have an owner, especially one being cared for at a Pokemon Center. Even more ironic than that, though, was the fact that those Pokeball diapers from Poke-Poofs were actually FREE for Pokemon Centers.

And why not, after all...Poke-Poofs gives a share of it's funds to Pokemon Centers to keep them running. It was actually something other Center employees didn't know about, or neglected to discuss because of how strange it was to have a diaper-company funding the centers that Pokemon Trainers of the world heal their Pokemon at. Heh...if only they knew.

I waited in that room for awhile, despite Joy's initial protests at having me see a Pokemon in such a vulnerable state. But I wanted to stay a little longer, just to make sure. Eventually she accepted, checking information on the screens with Chansey as I got closer to the sleeping Salandit, feeling...quite attached to the little guy is such a short time.

Tentatively, I reached over and gave the softest pat on the Salandit's diapered front, smelling a bit of baby powder puff out of the tail and leg holes.

"You're going to be ok now..." I told him, though I don't know if he heard me. I saw the shakiness of the lizard's breathing suddenly slow, becoming smoother, more...steady.

No...I think he did hear me after all.


	13. Episode 2 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Rough Start**

I visited the Center every day. After school, that is, mom made that clear. While she was unaware that I had been trying to runaway that night, she was still upset that I had gone into the forest at night on my own. Still...what I had done had softened the argument to a cautioning. Not that it really mattered to me at the time, what any kind of punishment I would get. What I had ended up doing was more important than what could have happened to me.

Life nearly went back to normal, but with the added event of my stops to see the Pokemon I had saved. I started becoming a regular to Joy and Chansey, much to their delight...and detriment when they were overworked. Still, regardless of whatever was going on, they'd let me look in on the Salandit.

For the first few days, he was still unconscious, simply laying on the table. Some kids might get bored with the prospect of a Pokemon that didn't do anything, but it was fine for me. Simply watching over him and seeing him alive and breathing was enough.

On occasion, I would help out Chansey or Joy with nutrient drips, new bandages, and diaper changes (which helped confirm Joy's knowledge that he was, indeed, a boy heh). The Salandit might have not known, or cared, for me pitching in, but it didn't matter, I wanted to do it.

Being near him was...comforting to me. A living testament that someone with few thoughts to a future like myself could actually make a difference, even if it was just one life. It made me feel...happy.

Then...he woke up...

* * *

School for me was nearing it's end, which I took as something as both positive and negative. The positive was obvious, being able to do pretty much anything I wanted with the additional benefits of finishing my education. Negative, in that I won't have a structure to support my daily routine. Though, to be honest, I guess I'm leaning more toward the positive, especially right now.

After school, I made my way to the Pokemon Center, eager to see the Salandit again. He probably has quite a soaked diaper to be changed by now, and he may be healed enough for a few bandages to come off. Either way, I could help him out.

At first, things seemed normal enough, till I got into the hall near the rear of the Center where a group of nurses, Joy and Chansey included, had converged. They all looked a little...concerned about something and seemed to be trying to find some consensus on the matter. I had thought to ask them about what was going on, but was finding myself starting to pass by them instead. I guess I didn't want to interrupt them or something. Still, I was noticed going by Joy, which I suppose was a good thing, considering what they were discussing had to do with me. Well, not directly.

"Oh! You're...back to see the Salandit aren't you?" Joy asked me, putting on a rather hesitant smile.

"Umm, yeah?" I replied, thinking that was obvious. Then I noticed her look to the other nurses, who seemed like they wanted to say something. They didn't though, deciding, rather abruptly, to dump it on Joy's hands. I think she pouted at them for their lack of support, especially when they turned and started off, waving thoughts of good will toward her...though she felt it was half-hearted at best.

"Well, you see," Joy started, looking to me again. "He...woke up."

"He's awake!?" I exclaimed, eyes wide. All this time I've only ever seen him asleep or medicated in something akin to a coma. The fact that the Pokemon was on it's feet was something I had been looking forward to...

"Well, yes," Joy confirmed, and her hesitation made my jolly mood dip quite a bit. I would think SHE would be happy about a sick Pokemon getting better.

"Is...there something wrong?" I asked, concerned now myself that there may have been complications.

"...in a way," she admitted, moving arms to look at a chart she had had under a shoulder. "He is out of intensive care, but not fully recovered just yet. Still, he kind of...woke up rather abruptly."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We didn't expect him to be at this stage yet, and when we had undid the safety straps to get him changed, he suddenly woke up," Joy explained, hugging the chart to her chest. "For a Wild Pokemon in his position, I understand the shock of not knowing where he was or what was going on but...well..."

"What? What happened?" I asked, suddenly just as concerned as she was.

"He got...volatile," Joy explained, having thought on the right choice of word for a few seconds. "For a Pokemon of his type, Fire and Poison, things may have gotten dangerous. Thankfully, me and Chansey were able to lock down the room without injury."

"I-injury?" I asked, looking between her and the egg Pokemon to make sure that was true. Joy was clearly a little beside herself of whatever the experience had been, which was understandable, but she seemed ok. Chansey seemed the same, smiling at me as if to make me feel better about the news.

"Yes, so unfortunately, I don't think you can visit today," Joy told me, abruptly getting my attention at the denial of visitation. "We had to lock the room to prevent any spreading fires or poisonous gas. So far, it hasn't been too much damage, as it's all contained to the room, and no poison alarms have gone off. So, we have to wait until he tires himself out and we can get him some anesthetic and back under control."

"Oh," I sighed, looking to the ground. Wow. I mean, I understand, I guess. Waking up in a strange place, maybe not ever remembering how you got there, diapered up with whirring machines all over the place. No wonder he may have freaked out.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh? Oh, it's in no way your fault, why should you...?"

I blinked, looking up at Joy as she stared at me with slight confusion. I was confused myself. I didn't know WHY I apologized on the Salandit's behalf. Was it because I was the one who brought him here? Maybe, if I was playing the blame game, that'd make sense. But, whatever the reason, it felt right.

"Well," Joy started up, seeing me lost in thought. "I'm sorry you can't visit today. It only happened an hour or so ago, so I understand it's sudden, but someone could get hurt."

"...Ok."

I didn't speak for several long seconds, thinking of how to take this. The Pokemon I had saved had just woken up. It was good news. He was alive and moving about. But, he had panicked and started attacking things. Thankfully, nobody got hurt...that would have been a lot for me to take in. But, it also meant I couldn't see him.

Joy patted me on the shoulder and Chansey gave me a kind of hug I didn't decide to feel before heading off to conduct other business. Apparently, they were assured the Pokemon couldn't leave the locked-down room, which made sense I guess. There were other things that needed to be attended to, and with the slight chaos, things may have gotten backed up. They'd leave the room closed for now, so nobody would get hurt, till the Salandit tired itself out.

She said...I could get hurt? He...wouldn't hurt me would he?

I looked back down the hall, finding it empty for the moment. Then I found myself walking it, and eventually starring at the door leading to the room I knew the Salandit must be in. I've been coming to it day after day, but even if I didn't remember the exact room, the caution 'do not enter' sign, with a Fire symbol (but no Poison one) glowing on it, certainly confirmed it was the right one.

I looked up and down the hall, seeing nobody around. Guess they all vacated for now as an added precaution. Maybe if someone was there, I may not have done what I did, but in the end, it all worked out for the best. That, of course, didn't mean that what happened next was easy...  
I checked the hall again, then looked at the keypad next to the door, the words "Locked Down" blaring red on the screen. I reached a hand over, then started punching in numbers. I didn't do it randomly, though. I knew the code. Well, for just this door that is.

Funny enough, I learned it a few days ago accidentally, when me and Chansey had come back with supplies to restock the room. I had nearly tripped carrying more than I thought I could handle, and when Chansey came over to help me, her thick hand had poked against the keypad's lock-down button. Naturally we had to get INTO the room, and instead of going to get Joy, Chansey told me the code, ironically making stacks of Poke-Poof diapers to indicate the numbers to press. It was an incident just between the two of us, so Joy didn't know...

* * *

Maybe it was fate then. The code hadn't been changed, and with the last button press, the lock-down turned off. I entered the room swiftly, instead of with caution, closing the door behind me, and pressing the lock-down button again. I wanted that to be the forefront in my thoughts as I entered the room. If I was making a mistake, I didn't want the Pokemon getting lose into the rest of the Center...

I turned and observed the room, instantly feeling a little uncertain about my decision. From the sign outside, there was no poison in the room...but there was definitely some damage. A few monitors were overturned onto the floor, one with a broken screen, bundles of wires splayed all over the place, thankfully none cut. There were scratch marks on a lot of the machines too, though they were a little hard to see. Guess the little guy didn't have much strength behind slashes. A case of Poke-Poofs was overturned, along with a bunch of flung wipes and a bottle of powder that had caused a miniature snowy mound since spilling out.

There were small scorch marks on the floor, as well as the walls, a lot of them. But, they must have been near the start of the chaos, because I wasn't smelling any flames, and the smoke must have been filtered by the vents already.

There was no sign of the Salandit, however, which concerned me. Then again, maybe he was hiding somewhere. He wasn't that big, and there were still plenty of places he could be hiding behind. I had been standing where I was for nearly a minute now, and he hadn't chosen to show himself. Whether that was a good or bad thing, I didn't know. At the very least he didn't jump out and start attacking me right at the-

"Huh?"

Nope, there was something else, laying face-up rather elegantly on the floor near the middle of the room. I walked over, cautiously looking around as I did so, before crouching down and looking down at the thing. It was a Poke-Poof Center diaper, and guessing from it's extra-poofiness and the bluish tint of it's interior had, quite a wet one at that. Since the innards were facing upward, I could smell the wet powder from it, confirming my suspicions that this definitely had to be the Salandit's.

Joy said they were trying to change him right? Guess he may have woken up when they untaped him and he slipped out of his diaper. What it was doing in the middle of the floor like this was a mystery to me, though it would have been thrown against the wall or in a heap or something. It may have been a weird thing to think about, but honestly, it was the right direction, and I should have inquired further. Smart I may have been, but I would get smarter. Later I'd look back on the moment and realize...heh...my future-Pokemon was smart too.

Unknowingly to me, something was watching me from behind. Two purplish, crescent slits slowly revealed themselves in the dark. Not from behind anything, though, but from UNDER something. Behind me was the operating table, where I usually found the Salandit sleeping on while the Center treated him. I didn't give it much thought, aside from the undone straps layered on it, and certainly not for the amount of space under it that could occupy, say, a Pokemon about two feet in length?

Without a diaper on, I couldn't hear the Salandit as he, quite horror-movie-like, dripped from under the table. His hands clenched around the support-work as he slowly lowered his foot tips to the floor, flattening them first before letting go and getting down on all fours near silently. I didn't notice him studying me for a moment, about as long as I was studying the diaper he had taken off. I had picked it up by the waistband, noting how soaked it was, which made sense, as I quickly learned he was quite a little super soaker heh heh.

Starring at the back of me quickly grew boring, though, and he started making his way toward me. Unfortunately for him, his claw tips tapped against the floor tiles, which was easy to set apart from the noise of the machines nearby. I stiffened, realizing for the first time that the Salandit had somehow gotten behind me. That was the only reason I could think of for the clicking noise. It had only happened once, which meant the Salandit may have figured it had made a bad move. Not that he was the only one, because I had chosen to look back.

As soon as we met eyes, we both stopped any other action. He stayed on all fours a few feet away, starring at me with his slitted eyes rather intensely. I stayed crouching, sagging diaper in hands, looking wide-eyed at him.

I was ambivalent in feeling about seeing him. First thought was that I was happy to see he truely was up and about, moving around. He was getting better, which was really good news. But, I was also a little worried as to the realization that...I had no idea how to proceed from here. All I could do was just stare and wait for some kind of opening.

He was focusing on me right now, black pupils shifting ever so slightly as if to note any and every feature of me. As he did so, I suddenly started to wonder...did he recognize me? I know he was unconscious or drifting barely from it on my visits, but he did look at me that very first time in the forest. Could he be trying to discern if I was the same person?

I decided to try and take advantage of that theory...

"H-hey there," I said, as softly as I could, and without moving anything other than my mouth. His body flexed at the words, a primal response to any sound after a degree of silence. "I...I'm glad you're ok," I added, honestly. He didn't seem to care about my opinion at the moment, not dropping his focused stare. Maybe I should be a bit more direct?

"Do...you remember me? In the forest?" I asked, trying to keep my breathing under control. He was a Wild Pokemon after all, and I didn't know what he could do if he decided I was some kind of threat.

There was a slight twist to his head at the mention. Slight acknowledgement, but that seemed to be all. I gritted me teeth, but wisely did it behind my lips so he didn't take it as some kind of challenge. Whether he remembered me or not, or cared, was still uncertain to me. Maybe I should try for something more recent.

"I-I...I kept coming to see you, to make sure you were ok," I told him, my tense expression softening as I remembered seeing him so vulnerable. "Helped you with those bandages-"

The Salandit's eyes darted to it's arm, then it's chest, before returning to me. Those were places where he had to be bandaged up. He remembered that!

"Y-yeah those! They made you better right?" I asked, though he didn't seem to respond to that. "I-I also helped get those medicine bags for you. The tube thingy-" I told him, though I couldn't gesture toward the IV drip nearby. but, he decided to glance that direction on his own. He guessed that's what I was talking about. Good! Maybe he's getting that I helped him!

"R-right! I helped with the stuff that made you feel better! Oh, right, I also uhh...helped change your diapers," I added, pulling up the diaper sagging from my finger tips so that he could see what I was talking about. That, and the guess that he actually didn't know WHAT a diaper was, given he was a Wild Pokemon and all.

As soon as I made the motions, the Salandit's body tightened, as if readying to act, but then it focused on what I was trying to show in my hands. His mouth twitched and eyes widened at the sight of the sagging garment that, I imagine, he KNEW he had been wearing a short time ago.

I was about to remark about how much he had wet the thing, assuming a little humor might lower the tension of things, but I quickly realized I may have made a mistake. His eyes shifted to me, and the edges of his mouth opened as he growled, flattening a little more against the floor. What did I do?!

Then I realized something rather...well, weird. But it made sense in a primal way, I suppose. Some Pokemon tend to, well, 'mark' their territory in a rather gross way. Not that that was a problem here in Berryton as, for obvious reasons, any kind of 'marking' goes right into their diapers.

But...I guess tame Pokemon may not think the same way. As far as the Salandit may have been concerned, the fact that he had wet the diaper, it was the same as MARKING it. Which meant...as far as he was concerned, I was holding onto HIS property!

"SALAND!"

He leaped at me! Or at least a feet feet, before scampering along the floor toward me. I figured primal instinct was rushing it's way toward me, and there wasn't much I could do against it. I got up as quickly as I could and tried to run. I still had the Salandit's diaper clenched by the waistband in one hand, like my other hand was. Even if I let go of the thing, I still violated something in his eyes, so I didn't waste the energy to open my hand.

I didn't get far though. I tripped over a few fallen wires and crashed to the floor beside a Center supply cart, with some of it's drawers open revealing changing supplies inside. I quickly flipped during my fall, with the support of my free hand, to turn onto my back. It hurt, but I'd rather be witness to whatever was going to happen next as I looked toward the Salandit.

Almost like a snake Pokemon, he shifted left and right across the floor rather quickly before he got to the wires. Unfortunately for him, too, he had not taken them into account. Due to his smaller size , he was a little more susceptible to getting caught in them.

"S...SAL! AND!"

He started twisting in the wires, getting his tail and feet wrapped in a few of them. I watched, a bit entranced that I had just gotten lucky. With him trapped like that, I could just get up and get out of the room. That was probably the best option but...I didn't take it. I kept watching, as if the longer I did so would help justify what I ended up doing. When I noticed the Salandit's orange markings starting to flare up, I realized that maybe what I decided to do actually may have averted a LITERAL explosive finale to the days events.

Figuring that, somehow, that flames came from the Salandit's markings, and guessing that heat plus electric wires was not a good pairing, I sprang into action. I quickly got up onto my knees, letting go of the Salandit's wet diaper for the moment as I reached over to the lengths of the wires nearest to me. The Salandit was flailing too much where he was, and getting that close didn't seem like a wise idea.

It wasn't too hard to spot which wires that were causing the most trouble, and as luck would have it, a set of the extension cord ends were nearby. All I had to do was unplug them, unfortunately unplugging whatever machines were currently on, and the Salandit would be given even more leeway to get out.

So...I did it. I reached over, pulling the plugs, hearing some whirring noises ceasing. The wires and cables near the Salandit slackened, and suddenly his feral movements were causing them to whip and slide along the floor, freeing himself from the entanglement. However, even freed, he was still somewhat angry about being detracted from his initial pursuit.

"SAL-AND!" he growled, looking up at the ceiling and bellowing a growl, tongue waving as the markings on his back started to flare up. A burst of flame started undulating down his tail.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's ok! D-don't do that-!" I start to call over, reaching toward his direction, my other hand supporting me in a kind of crawl position, given I had to reach a bit for that last cable. I only realized till AFTER I said something, that speaking was probably going to remind the Salandit of what it WAS he was initially pursuing.

"Saaaaaaaaallll."

It did. I was frozen, ironically, as the Salandit started walking toward me, instead of going on all fours, flames spitting from his tail markings. He was still mad...and I had JUST helped him out too! Did he not notice? I didn't exactly make it crystal clear, I was just messing with the wires on the side as he was thrashing about. Given he was probably coming off meds too probably didn't help...ugh...this was difficult to get right and now I may have made a grave mistake. I probably couldn't get away without getting hurt here...

The Salandit continued to approach my nearly-prone form, and I could feel the growing heat from it's flames. I had to do SOMETHING...but WHAT!?


	14. Episode 2 - Chapter 3

Well, I'm a bit surprised at the high view count, or at least I consider it that way...suppose that that should be rewarded with a new long chapter. Welp, here ya go...

**Chapter 3 Tame By Powder**

I looked around me to see if I had anything to work with. There was...the lizard's wet diaper, though touching that thing had gotten me in trouble. I looked to my other side, at the spilled changing supplies. There were spilled bottles right near my hand, full of stuff I was quite familiar with. I snatched it up without a second thought-

"SSSAAALLL!"

-and no sooner than I had, it set the Salandit off, as if taking a cue from his prey to strike.

"S-sorry about this!"

I aimed the bottle toward the charging lizard, twisted the top cap, then squeezed the pliant form of the container with both hands. A huge plume of whiteness shot out in front of me, blasting forward toward the Pokemon. Apparently, I guess, he hadn't expected this kind of counter, as he kept on going...right as the cloud of powder puffed out at him.

For the first few seconds, I actually couldn't see the Salandit, the amount of powder I had managed to squeeze out had been a bit overkill. It was a strange moment for me, starring into the cloud of sweet smelling chalky substance. It was like in those mock-war movies where, at battle sites, smoke and debris had obscured all vision to those trying to get through it.

After those few seconds, though, the Salandit was starting to come into view...or at least the rest of him below the head. I say that, because most of his bald head and jagged mouth was coated in pearly powder, the result of an almost direct-blasting. The rest of him had come to a complete stop, hand claws up and fire extinguished, with little bits of white about his scales.

I grimaced a bit at the thought I may have hurt him, or caused great discomfort. But after a further few seconds, I saw bluish crescents widen from his coated head, blinking rapidly at first before they stretched in surprise. Oh good, guess he closed his eyes before the powder hit him. Not that it would cause damage, but it was certainly something you'd need to wash out or get a serious case of red eye for awhile.

"A...are you ok?" I decided to ask, hoping he wouldn't try attacking me again.

The sides of the Salandit's mouth twitched, as if in eagerness to growl or something, but the threat of gulping in powder seemed to stop him. Still, his snout twitched, and I guess whatever nose he had took in a sniff, which I heard. The lizard's eye twitched a little, and the sides of his mouth seemed to curve upward a bit.

I blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden change at first. He seemed SO eager to rip me apart a second ago, but one sniff of powder and it seemed he was-

"Sss..."

The Salandit sniffed again, dropping his raised clawed hands to his sides, face contorting in a way that showed he was pleased about something. Mouth curved again, revealing something like a smile as the rest of his body seemed to sway ever so slightly.

"Heh..."

I brought a fist to my mouth to prevent any premature laughter. I got it now. He had been so out of it when he got his diapers changed...that he may have never actually experienced the whole process, been aware of it. That, of course, also included getting powdered up. A lot of Pokemon, even prideful ones with reluctance, showed that they liked, and sometimes couldn't resist, the scent of the sweet dust. Even I had to admit, as a guy, it wasn't a bad smell to be around.

The Wild Salandit in front of me probably had never smelled anything like it before, and now he had gotten a face full of it. So, he was doubly unprepared for it, and was suffering (not really) an intense impact of the stuff. He stood where he was, swaying, tail drooped, eyes distant, lost in a daze of pleasure betrayed by the smile from his jagged mouth.

I stayed where I was for a moment, watching him in quite a reversal from his earlier self. On occasion, he'd sniff the air again, renewing the scent and seeming to hiss with delight in his throat. He kind of looked a bit like some older people, or Pokemon, do when they've gulped down a lot of those drinks we kids aren't allowed to have. Drunk? That's what it was called right? Yeah, this lizard looked drunk over powder exposure.

I looked at the bottle in my hands, just to make sure of something. There was a lot of different powders out there, even for the standards Centers use, so I wondered what I had just blew out here. The powder itself was pretty standard, sweet smelling, but several were enhanced in some way by-

"...oh, Wiki Berries."

Oh, that made so much sense why that was here. The powder was sweet smelling by itself, but this particular one was enhanced with Wiki Berries. Given it's dry properties, it was a great powder to use for Pokemon who were, quite simply, heavy wetters. To which, if the rather soaked diaper near me was any indication, this Salandit sure was one.

"...but that...oh!"

I looked back at the dazed, drunken-like lizard in front of me, still lost in a snowy wonderland of powder enthrallment. Like a lot of Berries, Wiki ones are good for the health of a Pokemon. However, like a few of them, Wikis were...particular. That is, if a Pokemon that didn't like dry foods ate a Wiki Berry they, well, can get Confused. I don't know if it's a mental thing or what (how many foods make HUMANS confused?), but I've rarely seen it happen.

Maybe the Pokemon in front of me DID enjoy the intense, not to mention first-time experience, of powder scent. But, at least, I could guess he wasn't a fan of Dry flavors, because Confusion would explain why he wasn't attacking me right now. Wiki Berry powder certainly doesn't cause such an effect when put on a Pokemon, inside a diaper like it's suppose to be. Though, getting face-blasted by it might certainly cause such a condition.

I shifted a bit, waving a hand a little to see if the Salandit might think about attacking me again if I moved. He absentmindedly seemed to notice my movements, but seemed too preoccupied with his current state to care. He really was smitten with powder pleasure or simply Confused, or even a combination!

Wow...I was in luck! Well, not just me, him too! If he had just gotten Confused, he could have turned on to attacking himself. But maybe he did like the powder enough that his mood changed and he was lost in the feeling by the Confusion.

I realized this was my chance. The Salandit was lost in a daze, and I could just get up and leave. But, I realized at the same time, I knew this could be an opportunity. I was aware a Pokemon could snap out of Confusion states on their own, but this guy had just taken the condition right to the head. It could be awhile before he snapped out of it. But there might just be enough of him there, subdued as he was, that I could interact with securely.

Maybe I could finally get a word in with him, or get on his good side, in a way that he could remember later. If I left now, I might not get the chance. At the very least, I should get a diaper on him so he doesn't damage the room with something more...unpleasant, rather than ashy.

"You ok over there?" I started, moving slowly to get into a sort of weird...crab walk...thing. Through somebody else's eyes, I probably looked stupid, crouched low to the ground while taking delicate steps toward the Pokemon.

"Sss..."

I paused for a second. Did he actually try a response? I resumed, managing to get about two feet away from him before I stopped. Being this close, I brought a hand up to my nose, already smelling the sweet dry berry powder that hung in the air. By now, a lot of it had fallen to the ground and was already coating the bottom of my shoes. I tested the air with a few light sniffs and figured it was safe enough for me, and focused on the swaying Salandit before me.

"H-hey buddy," I said, curving my head a little to look at his white dusted face. He seemed to regard me a little firmer this time, which was slightly concerning, but from his slight smile and wobbly eyes, he was still, heh, intoxicated.

"You uhh...liking that huh?" I continued, smiling myself. I was SO close to him, and he was little more lucid this time...well, more lucid than unconsciousness that is. If he wanted to hurt me right now, he had a clear shot. But, he wasn't taking it.

"Well, uh...it's called Poke' Powder," I informed him, bringing up the bottle still in my hand, and tapping it. "Smells nice huh heh?

"Ssssaaallll," he almost seemed to purr, looking at the bottle with interest. Then he placed the end of his jagged mouth against the extended bottle and rubbed his clawed fingers against it. It was like he understood that this sweet smelling stuff came from the bottle, but was unable to discern how at the moment. I quickly sealed the cap, just in case. I didn't want another poof to the face to alarm him.

"Wow, you do don't you heh heh," I remarked, being very, very careful to raise my free hand up to his head. Slowly, my palm felt purchase on his head. It was dusty, of course, but as I slowly tried to pet his head (backwards, mind you, so the powdery bits fell behind him), his blackish scales started to come into view. They felt smooth instead of rough, and I could run my hand along them without much resistance.

He stiffened a little at my touch, though this caused him to suck in a breath from his nose, causing more powder to enter his system again. He calmed almost instantly, seeming to settle in with me petting him.

Wow, it was working! He was actually letting me pet him! I did for awhile, trying to have him enjoy it in his Condition. I decided to stick with the head for now, a little concerned about going down his back or near those markings behind him. I didn't wan't to trigger something.

"Heh, sorry about that though, the whole in-the-face thing," I told him, using my free hand to carefully try to move the powdery dust off his face. His face still had little splotches of the stuff, but most of his swarthy face coming into view. He kept sniffing as bits fell, though, so he was ironically perpetuating his own Confusion.

"It's not really suppose to used that way," I told him a little regretfully, but then smiled a bit at my own lead-in. "It actually belongs on your bottom heh heh." Unfortunately for his state, the Salandit didn't get the humor of what I said. I didn't blame him though, it's understandable.

"Would you uhh...like it the proper way?" I asked him, smiling as I tapped the space between his eyes to get his attention firmly. He stared cross-eyed for a moment, reacting almost like a Slowpoke, before continuing to sway. I was uncertain if I was going to get a yes or no, so I decided to take the imitative.

"Heh heh, how 'bout we get you into a nice fresh diaper huh? How's that sound?" I asked him, patting his shoulders, feeling his drunken swaying and seeing his bobbing eyelids.

"Saaal," he replied non-commit-idly.

"Ok heh heh. But you're going to, um, have to...here let me help."

I wasn't sure about picking him up just yet, so I decided to just do it right where he was, good a spot as any. Then again, there was still powder around here, so it ironically would keep him in this state for the little, heh, procedure. Slowly, working with his swaying body, which caused me to sway a bit too heh, I motioned him onto his side on the floor, then onto his back. I kept one hand on the back of his head as I lowered him, making sure for a smooth touch down. He was already a little muddled, didn't want it to be a painful one.

"There ya go buddy, you ok?" I asked him as I smoothed him down onto the floor, patting the side of his head and rubbing his belly.

"Saaaalan..." he almost seemed to giggle, his head swaying as he began to flex his feet.

"Good heh heh, I'll be right back ok? Just a moment ok?" I told him, giving him a few reassuring pats before swiftly returning to the supply cart nearby. I figured the still-filled bottle near the Salandit was good enough, so I just grabbed a fresh Center Poke-Poof diaper from one of the overturned drawers and returned to the dazed Pokemon in short order.

He was kicking his legs a few times and then almost did a sort of pedaling motion with them, as if the act of using his feet (other than for standing) was a different experience while intoxicated by Poke' Powder. Heh heh, silly little lizard. I just watched him for a moment, figuring I may not see this sight again any time soon. He looked so relaxed, so elated thanks to a bit (well, quite a bit) of Poke' Powder, that he was acting...well, not like some starving, malnourished or unconscious Salandit. He looked...happy.

"Heh heh, hopefully you'll like this too," I chuckled, holding up the folded diaper so that he could see it. He opened his mouth at the sight of the thing, tongue swaying within. Maybe he thought the white diaper was more of the white stuff that had caused his current Condition. I smiled at the concept and began to unfold it before his eyes, grinning as I saw them widen with every expansion of the padding into it's near-hourglass shape.

I didn't even make the comparison at the time, but then again, I was younger. While I was aware a little here and there, the concept of this Salandit being a Wild Pokemon only registered when he showed something in the ballpark of violence. Outside that, though, I just saw him as just another Pokemon. To a more wise person, maybe, I would have been advised to keep my distance or contain him as a problem.

But, despite knowing what a Wild Pokemon was, and accompanied by what some refer to as 'youthful ignorance', I just saw him as another Pokemon. Just like any other padded creature in the city I've seen. Treating someone different because they came from somewhere else or acted out seemed...well, childish. I was trying to make a connection, like I would with any Pokemon. This one just happened to be a Wild one...

Maybe not all leaps should be taken...but some that should are barred by certain aspects that you gain when you get older. Turns out, this was one of them.

The diaper unfolded, I took a deep breath and began the process I was so familiar with, and would grow to repeat with this particular Pokemon in the future. I reached a hand over and carefully gripped one of his ankles, going along with the funny rotations he was making before tugging them up to slide the diaper underneath. Fixing it up like I had many times before so that it would go on right, I slowly lowered his back against the diaper.

"Saaaalll..."

"Whoa."

I let go, his back compressing into the diaper as a little puff of flame ignited from his tail for a brief second. I waited a moment, shrinking back for a few seconds before I realized that was an isolated reaction. The Salandit was looking down at himself, at my progress, though he was still in that wobbly state if his eyes and smile didn't make that clear.

I had to remind myself, that if this Pokemon had JUST experienced Poke' Powder, then he was JUST experiencing his first diapering in a semi-conscious state. Wow, wonder what that must be like? I've always seen Pokemon in diapers, and aside from some embarrassment over rather full ones, it seemed like they were so use to them. The concept of a Pokemon's first diapering, one that they were aware of mind you, had never entered my head till now. This would be my first, and probably only, chance to participate in such a thing...and it would be with the Pokemon I had rescued.

I decided to go slower than usual for the process, being careful so the Salandit could appreciate the whole thing. I've changed him a few times already, but this was the first time he was aware of things. I didn't want to rush, make him think that I thought changing him was a chore I hated and wanted over in a flash. Plus, I wanted to see what he thought of it...though he was a bit dulled right now, I admit. Still, it counted for something right?

I grabbed the bottle of powder, getting his attention with it, eliciting a wide smile from him as if he recalled the memory of what I told him about it. So he DID remember! Anyway, I started puffing what was left of the stuff between his legs and directly inside the diaper. He was intently watching my progress, or rather that of the powder as it fell from container to padding.

When most of it touched down, he hissed in his throat and ironically spread his legs as if inviting the sweet smelling stuff. I took to the fortuitous movement by bringing the front of the thick diaper up between his legs and lowering it carefully along his front.

His legs twitched a little as they felt the leg guards of the diaper come into contact with his scales. He wiggled them, causing the diaper to crinkle up. I guess he liked that, because suddenly started kicking more to get it to make the sound more...

"Whoa, whoa buddy, let me get it on first!" I nearly shouted in alarm as I dodged a kick to the face. I had to actually keep my head off to the side as I lightly tried to keep the front of the diaper in place as I readied the tapes.

It took me a bit longer than intended, and against my initial intentions, I had to be quick for the ending here. When I saw my opening in his enthusiastic kicking and tail waving, I tried my best to attach both the left tape and the right tape. It was a little mismatched on the tapeing strip, but I don't think he'd grade me on professionalism here...

"Ok ok, there ya go," I told him, smiling as I watched him lay there. He was looking down at the diaper with fascination, kicking and waving his tail to make it crinkle. The lizard tried bringing his legs together on occasion, but the thickness of the diaper prevented that. But he was successful in getting his hands down there to stroke against the plastic and cloth. His face brightened as he felt the thing, making it rustle.

"Heh heh. Feel better now? OH! I forgot..."

I realized I had forgotten one thing for this change, and the Salandit was currently laying on it.

"Sorry buddy, just uh, give me a moment ok? I'm going to pick you up for a sec," I told him as I reached down to him. Thankfully he had stopped kicking and waving his tail about to feel up his diaper, so it wasn't hard to pick him up from his sides. I switched to raising the upper half of his body at first, then managed to get him onto his knees, draping him over my shoulder in like he was kind of like an ebony sack of clothes.

I felt his head twist on my shoulder as he tried to look down at his hands rustling the front of his padding, while I was inspecting the back of it. The tail tape wasn't done up yet, the back of the diaper drooping a little to show the beginnings of his orangish markings. Just had to pull the diaper up a little and secure the tail tape and he would officially be fully diapered. Easy.

"Aside from trying to kick me in the face, you're doing a great job buddy," I told him honestly as I held around the middle with one arm, the other hand going down to his padded rump. I had to hitch up the diaper a little to get the tape right, and wanted to give him a proper diaper-pat before finishing up.

I neglected to realize that a diaper-pat, like the powder and the diapering, was also something he hadn't properly experienced. Most Pokemon like that too, the feeling of a nice poofy diaper against them was pleasant, comforting. But I guess the first time, accompanied by, possibly, a severe lack of pleasantries or decent comfort, caused the reaction that well...change me physically.

I pressed the diaper against the Salandit's rump, causing it to caress against him, crinkling as it compressed. No sooner than I did, I didn't move my hand away. I had heard the Salandit gasp, crescent eyes widened in surprise, and felt his whole body tense an stop moving. I was in the process of looking toward his face when it happened, when his body reacted to the unexpected sensation of intimate touch.

As I turned my head, a spraying cloud of purple puffed from the spread of markings that had yet to be covered by the diaper, spraying directly into my hair and scalp. As soon as I felt the wetness that seeped in, and the strange smell, which was ironically almost how a freshly wet diaper smelled like, I nearly panicked.

Poison! It could be poison! The unexpected connection between pleasure and touch, from the concentration of powder and feeling of the diaper, he may have unintentionally lost control of his body and reacted in a volatile way. Unfortunately, it may have been the more toxic side of his Types!

I lifted my hand from the Salandit's padded rump and covered my nose and mouth with it as the most pitiful of makeshift masks. I kept my arm where it was, but resisted the urge to squeeze tightly. The Salandit was shaking a bit in my hold, as if releasing whatever poisonous substance he had done had drained his energy, and me holding him was the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

The efforts on my part, for myself, probably didn't matter. The little guy had sprayed me right in my hair, and it was soaking it in! Even if the little poison cloud dispersed, which it seemed to be doing, the concentration on my head may very well do me in!

Dang! Things had been going...well. Ok, not perfect, but it seemed to getting better with what I had been doing to him. Sure, he had threatened me with his flames, but he hadn't actually burned me. But I had neglected the, well, in some opinions, more dangerous side. Maybe I had ignored it because of whatever connection I had, or wanted to have, with this Pokemon. Now that I have, and the moment had come, it may cost me my health! At worst, life!

I quickly looked around in alarm, trying to think of what to do. I could get up, get out and find someone to help. But I would get in trouble, though that would pale in comparison to what might happen if I didn't get assistance. Maybe I-!

"Emph!" I exclaimed from behind my hand, looking to the side, a little ahead. The fallen Center supply cart! It had changing supplies in it, but maybe it also had-!

I looked to the Salandit in my hands, feeling that he was only breathing deeply instead of moving anything else now. I didn't exactly want to let go of him now. He'd hit the floor probably without my help. But I-!

Looking around again, I saw the cables nearby that the lizard had gotten tangled in. To any observers, what I did next seemed unnecessary. But, if they took into account that I didn't want to drop the Pokemon that had possibly just poisoned me, they would have been impressed at my resourcefulness.

Adjusting a little so the Salandit leaned more against me, I reached over with my free hand and snagged one of the cables. I held my breath out of safety, but knew it wouldn't last long. Keeping it against the floor, I swung the length left and right, making it appear like a kind of writhing snake. Quicker than I expected, but thankful regardless, the cable snagged against one of the supply cart's legs.

After a few tugs to make sure it was secured, I pulled harder, causing the supply cart to turn toward me. Several more tugs later, and I had caused the cart to slide over to me. I had to stop it with my hand to make sure it didn't go past me, and hurt my leg a little when an open drawer hit against it, but I wasn't concerned about that now. By now, I couldn't hold my breath anymore and took in a gulp of air. If there was still Poison around, I had just taken it in. If my intuition failed me, I may very well pay a high price...

It took searching through two closed drawers, but I found what I hoped would be there. Sitting side by side, in a row of five, were Burn Heals and Antidote bottles! Thank Arceus, of course they would have these when seeing to a Pokemon of those types!

I quickly grabbed an Antidote bottle and undid the seal, which I brought close to my other hand so I could use both, before downing about half of it in one gulp. As weird, or rare to some, as it may seem for a human to use a status-removing item for Pokemon, it actually would work. After all, Antidotes and other such items had to accommodate hundreds of different Pokemon, so their form had to be the base cure-all for the condition. Sure, I might get an upset stomach from how much I just took, but best to be safe.

After downing some of the Antidote, I waited for a few seconds to see if the Poison had any effects on me. I tried to sense any changes, but there didn't seem to be any. I might be in the clear. Reaching over, I grabbed a spray attachment in the same drawer, spraying the rest of the medical-smelling cure to my hair.

I nearly sneezed at the scent, putting the attachment back in the drawer and the empty Antidote bottle on the floor. Sighing, I let my heart get a chance to stop beating so fast. I should be in the clear, for now at least, acting as fast as I did. I guess, in the end, I should go to Joy and Chansey to be sure. Still, for the moment...

I took a deep breath, assured that the Antidote in my system would keep me safe from the slight traces that were left, if any. I looked over at the Salandit's head, seeing his eyes were finally closed. His mouth was open, taking in conservative breaths. Given that his arms and tail were drooping, it seemed that his accidental attack really had drained him.

Remembering that, I quickly went to pulling the back of his diaper up, covering his markings, and latching the tail tab nice and secure. I may be safe from Poison for a time, but I didn't want to get sprayed again. On that thought, even though I was a little curious, I very much resisted the urge to touch my hair for the moment.

"...it's not your fault," I eventually said, patting the Salandit's back, just above his tail, ironically against his now concealed markings. Thankfully, no similar reaction this time, more evidence to his exhausted state. Still, I think he was aware enough to hear me at least.

"I'm ok," I added, though there was some uncertainty. Still, it seemed like I was alright anyway, so I felt fine with saying that. "Guess you haven't really felt much in the way of care huh?"

He didn't respond, just kept up his breathing. I smiled at that, rubbing the back of his bald head slowly. "You don't have to be...difficult with Joy and Chansey, they really are trying to help you. Like I do...did," I told him, correcting myself for some reason at the end there, which was notably strange to me.

I chuckled a little to get the previous thought away, risking another pat to his padded rump again. "Probably feel better now that your fresh and clean huh?" I remarked. I adjusted my hold, taking the Salandit into my arms and getting to my feet. It was a little shaky at first, realizing my legs had gone a bit numb.

Eventually, there I was, standing, with the lizard Pokemon in my arms. Ever since he'd been admitted to the Center, I hadn't actually held him like this. Between the fear I might accidentally do it wrong or hurt him, and the fact that he was still recovering, he was regularly just laying on the table.

But now, I was doing it. I was holding that padded, reptilian bundle in my hands, one on his back, one on his diapered bottom. And he wasn't complaining about it. Then again, maybe he was too exhausted to. His warm body rested against mine, and I suddenly felt warmer too.

I was holding him! A Wild Pokemon that I had saved the life of!

I didn't know how long I just stood there, adjusting my footing here and there, patting the lizard's back and padded rump. It kind of reminded me of when I was little, when I held Dev when she was Purrloin. But, she was always kind of reluctant, and dealt with it mainly because I was a kid. This, though, was different. The Salandit may be lacking energy, but he wasn't unconscious. If he wanted me to let go, I'm sure he would have done something to make it obvious.

I scrunched my lips, gritting my teeth underneath. I didn't want to cut these moments short. He seemed rather content at the moment, and in this state he seemed more susceptible to letting me get a word in. But I was also conflicted with the fact he had caused some trouble with the staff. With him out like this, I could get him back on the table and strapped up again...

...but it seemed like a kind of betrayal. I would be taking advantage of him. That was wrong. I saved his life, sure, but I didn't want him to think he owed me. Just give me the benefit of the doubt, and maybe be something together. I wanted him to t-

I stopped moving my legs and hands, looking at a distant space in the air. The realization of what I wanted was...surprising. What I want? That's a question that I usually couldn't answer. But for some reason, this felt true, felt real.

I wanted him to trust me...

I laid the Salandit down on the familiar table carefully, even grabbing a few spare diapers from the supply cart to act as extra cushion for his head. He laid there, mouth finally closed for the most part, breathing steady and unfaltering though wherever his hose was. He still had a slight smile on his face, though. Huh, guess my pats and the affectionate treatment was something he liked.

I slowly started to pet his head again, placing the other palm lightly on his rising and falling chest. Then my glance turned to the various straps and safety restraints on the table. I knew how to do them, the straps at least, and that would be enough to keep the lizard from going rogue on the room again. From them, I looked back at the door, taking note of a few things, before going back to the Salandit again.

"...try not to give them a hard time ok? They're trying to help too."

I gave the lizard another pat on the head, and the rump...then turned to leave the room, snatching up the Salandit's former diaper as I did (not sure why exactly). After entering the code for the door, I left the room...leaving the Pokemon unrestrained.


End file.
